A Sky Full of Stars
by MsAlexisCriss
Summary: Klaine AU. Blaine is a wealthy businessman and Kurt is an artist, both established in New York City. They meet under very unexpected circumstances and have to live their lives together for a few months. During that time, they discover that despite being completely different they are very compatible and they realize that life sometimes gives you what you were not looking for…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm back with a new story…This is a story about an unexpected love between a young businessman and a beautiful and sweet boy. Their stories intersect during a crazy night and they have to deal with the consequences of their actions for quite a while. I decided to make some changes to the original canon, so in my version Blaine is a wealthy businessman and Kurt is a talented artist. You'll discover some things about their personal stories, friendships, relationships and other stuff throughout the chapters. Hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story. The NYC law stuff in this story is not entirely true, I adapted some actual rules to fit the plot of the story. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Blaine opened his eyes. The room was full of light and he blinked repeatedly. His eyes were burning him and his head ached badly. He had forgotten to close the blinds last night. In fact, now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember anything about last night's events. The last thing he remembered was being drinking at Sam's friend party and that was it, his mind was empty from there.

'God! I swear to never drink like that again! My head is killing me!' He mumbled

'Hmmm' someone said under the covers

Blaine jumped surprised. He wasn't aware there was someone else in the room. He peeked under the sheets and discovered a beautiful young man sleeping peacefully at his side. He was naked and by his looks he was gorgeous. His skin was pale, very pale and his face was beautiful, almost angelical. Blaine smiled in agreement, he had good taste in men, but this time he had exceeded the limits, this guy was hot.

'Hey, hey…' Blaine said, shaking the guy trying to wake him

'Hmmm'

'Come on sleepy head! It's late! It's time to get up!'

'Hmmm…where am I?' the boy mumbled opening his eyes for the first time.

Blaine looked at him and smiled again. This boy had beautiful blue eyes and was very, very handsome.

'In my house…'

'Hmmm'

'What's your name?' Blaine asked

It was the less classy thing to ask, but he really didn't know who this guy was and he was dying to know. The guy didn't reply. He was fully asleep again.

'Hey! Wake up'

'Hmmm'

Blaine shrugged and started looking around scanning the room. There was a bottle of scotch on the floor, some ripped condom packages and clothes all over the place. He must have had a very funny and wild night, but he couldn't remember anything about it. He sat up in the bed and put his hands on his face to hide his naughty smile.

'What the….' He exclaimed

In his left hand he was wearing a ring. He looked at it closely, it looked like a wedding ring, but he couldn't recall having married so he tried to calm himself down, no doubt it was some kind of joke. He couldn't be married. He took off the ring and his jaw dropped. The ring looked real, it was made of white gold and had two letters engraved on it, a B and a K.

'Hey! You! Wake up! What's your name?' He asked moving the guy with desperation. His voice sounded a little anxious

'Hmm….'

'What's your name?' he asked again

'Kurt…'

'Damn! K! Fuck!'

'What is it?' Kurt asked sleepy

'Show me your left hand!' Blaine demanded

Kurt pulled out his hand from underneath the covers and gasped in surprise. He was wearing a ring. The same ring Blaine had in his hands.

'What's this?' Kurt asked

'That's exactly what I want you to tell me! What the fuck is this?' He said pointing the ring in Kurt's hand

'Well, it looks like a wedding ring…'

'Yeah, I can see that…' Blaine added with sarcasm

'Okay, Don't worry! I'm not married. Maybe one of my friends gave me this last night and I just wore it in this hand, but don't worry I'm single…'

'Shut up! Look! I have an identical ring!'

Kurt's eyes opened widely. He sat up and took off the ring. His ring had the B and K engraved too.

'What the heck did we do yesterday?' He exclaimed

'I don't have a fucking clue, I can't remember anything!' Blaine added

'We can't be married! Don't worry, perhaps this is a joke or something…' Kurt said trying to calm himself down

'Perhaps…' Blaine answered, but a paper lying on the floor distracted him. He picked it up and gasped in horror.

'Damn!'

'What?' Kurt asked

'It's a marriage certificate!'

'WHAT?' Kurt asked fully awake

Blaine didn't respond he was in shock. His mind was paralyzed.

'It can't be! You can't marry in one day…that's impossible!' Kurt added

'Well, then explain me what the hell is this!' Blaine said throwing the paper over the bed

Kurt picked it up and started reading it. His eyes were open widely. Blaine was looking at him intently.

'Well, it looks like a legit marriage certificate, but it can't be. I know you must wait at least 24 hours to get the marriage licenses…'

'I'll call a lawyer…we need to know if this thing is actually true…'

'Good idea…'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine and Kurt were seated at the couch listening to the lawyer. They both were speechless.

'I'm afraid this is real Blaine. I know you two are confused, but everything seems legit. Apparently you obtained a Judicial Waiver that's why you were able to marry in the same day…'

'But...how? I can't remember anything!' Blaine asked exasperated

'Well, according to this, you brought an official marriage officiant to your friend's house and he made the ceremony there so this is legal Blaine. You two are married…' the lawyer said

'Fuck! This is a mess! It can't be! Please Larry! Do something! Can you help us to get a divorce?' Blaine asked

Larry looked at both of them. Kurt was silent and his head was down. He was thinking. Blaine was looking at the lawyer directly, he was expecting an answer.

'Well, I'm afraid that what you're asking for is going to be a little bit more difficult Blaine. Though New York City is under the equitable distribution law, there are some flaws here and there about marriage. In order for you two to have a quick and easy divorce we need to establish some things first. For starters we need to determine the ground for divorce…'

'What's that?' Blaine asked

'Well, we need to determine the cause for the divorce, you see? In New York City the grounds are: Cruel and inhuman treatment, abandonment, confinement of one of the parties, adultery, living separate and apart due to legal reasons and irretrievable breakdown.'

'The only one that fits in here is the last one…'

'Exactly, you can divorce using the irretrievable breakdown argument'

'Well, then let's do that!'

'Blaine? I know you don't know a thing about law, but I'm afraid is not going to be that easy son…'

'Why not?' he asked desperate

'Because, for that ground to be valid you must be married at least 6 months'

'WHAT?' Blaine asked again in shock. Kurt looked up quite shocked too.

'That's the law Blaine. In order for me to start processing your divorce under those grounds, you must be married at least 6 months, and there must be some record of you two living together, so the judge can give us the divorce with no problems…'

'Are you suggesting we must live together 6 months? I don't even know him! He's a complete stranger! He can be a sociopath or worse a serial killer!' Blaine said being a complete moron

'Well, that's the best solution Blaine. You two can live together and pretend to be husbands for that time and get the divorce quickly or you can start a trial to get the divorce and it can take years and a lot of money…'

'I don't have any money…' Kurt finally said

'Money is not the problem' Blaine added despising Kurt's argument

'Well, it is indeed' the lawyer added

'Why?' Blaine asked

'Well, each one of you will need to have a separate lawyer to take care of the whole paperwork needed for the trial and this thing can take us at least 1 year and due to the time, your now husband can ask for an economical compensation…'

'But he wouldn't do that, right?' Blaine asked Kurt

Kurt was silent. He was wounded and felt used and despised. He was a good man, but Blaine's jerk attitude had gotten the worst out of him.

'Well, you don't know me, right? Who knows what can I do in one year…maybe I can kill you to inherit all your money, because apparently you have a lot…' he added sarcastically and looking around the luxurious apartment

Blaine looked at him with shock. The lawyer cleared his throat.

'There's no need to go that far boys, look…I think you two can be reasonable and wait the time required to get the divorce in a peaceful way…there's no need to fight or anything…'

'But we don't know each other Larry! I can't live with a complete stranger! Who knows what trickery he may have up his sleeve!' Blaine shouted

'Well, you slept with me…surely you were able to see far beyond my sleeve, right?' Kurt added in self-defense

Kurt agreed that they were two complete strangers that barely knew each other's names, but he didn't like the idea of being treated like a gold digger and used merely as a sex toy, he was better than that.

'Yeah, I slept with you, but I do that every fucking weekend! Men come and go from my bed everyday! But I've never lived with any of them let alone married them! I just like to have sex! That's all! I never asked for any of this!' Blaine said

'You're an asshole!' Kurt yelled

'Hey, hey, calm down guys…I know this is hard for both of you, but try to think this clearly and you'll see that the best way to get rid of this mess is doing it in a peaceful way…'

Blaine rolled his eyes and added

'How much does he can claim if we decide to go for the trial?'

'Well, if his lawyer is skilled 50%'

'50%!' Blaine repeated yelling

'Yes…but I believe Kurt is a nice guy and he'll accept the deal to wait the six months and live with you pretending to be your husband, so you two can divorced quickly…'

Blaine looked at Kurt's face. Kurt was deep in thought, he was debating what to do.

'What do you say Kurt? Do you agree to wait for six months?' the lawyer asked

Kurt breathed deeply and despite his anger toward Blaine he tried to be nice.

'Only if he agrees…' Kurt said

'What do you say Blaine? Do you agree?' The lawyer asked

'Do I have any other option?' he said as a response

'I'm afraid not' whispered the lawyer. 'Okay, having reached a mutual agreement I think I better go. I need to start shielding the company's finances, so any of this affects it. See you two in six months to sign the divorce papers…bye guys, play nice and try to enjoy this time together. I know you don't know each other, but at least you can become friends, after all you're going to be living together for half a year…See you on Monday Blaine'

Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes at the same time. This was a nightmare for both of them.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine was at Sam's apartment and his friend was looking at him with shock evident on his face.

'Come again?'

'I'm married!' Blaine yelled showing him the ring

'How? When?'

'Yesterday, at your friend's party!'

'Are you sure is not a joke or something?' Sam added looking intently at the ring

'Well, Larry says it's legal and quite frankly I'm surprised you don't remember being there because you were one of the fucking witnesses!'

'I was?'

'Yes! You idiot! Why didn't you stop me? You're my best friend! You're supposed to have my back! Why did you allow this insanity!'

'Sorry bud, but I don't remember anything, how was I supposed to stop you if I don't even remember being there!'

'I hate you and your stupid parties!'

Sam started laughing loudly

'Why are you laughing? This thing is your fault in the first place, you took me to that fucking party!'

'Yeah, the party was my idea, but the drinking WAS YOUR IDEA!'

'Screw you!'

Sam laughed again. He was enjoying the moment greatly.

'I can't believe that you, of all men in the world, are a married man! Congrats buddy! I'm glad you have decided to settle down for good! Way to go!'

'I fucking hate you!'

Sam laughed again and mocking Blaine asked

'Is he cute?'

'Shut up!' Blaine said exasperated

'Okay, what are you going to do? You're going to divorce, don't you?'

'Well, yes! But I have to wait 6 months!'

'6 months? Why?'

'Cause apparently you can marry in one day, but you can't divorce in the same period of time!'

'Damn! You're going to be married six months?' Sam asked in disbelief

'Yes! And we need to have proof that we're "a couple" so the judge can give us the divorce quickly!'

Sam started laughing uncontrollably again. Actually, he was crying with laughter. He knew this was the worst thing that could have happened to his friend.

'Can you just shut the fuck up? This is not funny!' Blaine said

'Sorry bud, but in fact it is very funny! You, Blaine Casanova-I'll-never-getting-married Anderson, are a married man! This is huge news! Where are you two lovebirds going to live?'

'Shut up! In my place of course! He lives with 2 friends in a small loft in Queens for god's sake!'

'Oh god! This is going to be so funny to witness! What's his name?'

'Kurt something…I really can't remember'

'He was a guest or a plus one at the party?'

'I think he was a plus one…I'm not sure, we haven't talked that much…'

'Where is he now?'

'He went to his house to get his stuff…'

'Can I meet him?'

'Yes, of course! In fact I came here to talk to you because you're coming with me, so I can make the proper introduction!' Blaine said sarcastically

'Really?'

'No! You idiot!'

'Why not?' Sam asked

'I need to talk to him first, maybe later…'

'Tomorrow?'

'We'll see…'

'Damn! I still can't believe it! You're a married man!'

'Fuck off!'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine was at his apartment waiting for Kurt to arrive. He was looking at a picture of his dad and his brother.

'What would you two be saying of all this?' he asked aloud

'Probably you would be telling me that this is what I get for being so irresponsible!' he smiled imagining his father's voice

'And you'd be making fun of me!' He added touching his brother's face

Blaine sometimes felt alone and when he needed some kind of advice he used to talk to the pictures of his late father and brother that were hidden in the room inside the studio.

'Blaine?' Kurt yelled from the foyer

'I'm coming' He yelled back

Blaine arranged the pictures again and walked out from the room, locking the door as soon as he left. Kurt was waiting awkwardly at the entrance of the apartment.

'Hi there…I see you didn't have any trouble with the elevator key'

'No. My stuff is still downstairs…the guy in the lobby told me they were going to bring it here using the service elevator?'

'Yes, don't worry, they must be bringing all your things right now.'

'Okay, thanks…where am I going to sleep?'

'Look, though this apartment is huge I don't have a spare room. I used to have one, but I transformed it to make a new studio so…I'm sorry honey, but we'll have to share the main room' Blaine added smiling flirty

'WHAT? NO! No way! We're not going to share the bed! No!'

'I'm sorry honey, but we'll have to…' Blaine said smiling broadly

'No we certainly won't do that! I can sleep in the couch…'

'No, you can't! Imagine what would happen if the maid discover my flamboyant new husband sleeping in the couch?'

'I don't care if she discovers me or whatever; I'm not going to sleep with you! Like never!'

'Well, just remember that we need to "pretend" we're a very happy couple to get our divorce, so I'm sorry honey' he said emphasizing the word honey 'we'll have to share the room…' he added winking

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. Apparently he had no other option.

'Okay, but we're just sharing the room. Don't dream to be near me! All of this' Kurt said pointing out his body 'is not yours, get it?'

'But we are married honey…' Blaine added making fun of him

'Yes, we are married, but we're just pretending to be a couple and our agreement doesn't include intimacy, so don't you dare to try it! I'm not another of your sex toys!'

'That's too bad because we could have had a lot of fun together. I can't remember what we did yesterday, but judging by the mess in the room, and the blush in your cheeks I bet we had a lot of fun.'

'Shut up!'

'Anyway, I guess is true what everybody says about marriage!'

'What?'

'That there's no sex once you're married'

'Aww don't worry "honey", you can go and satisfy yourself with whomever you want! I really don't care!' Kurt added

'I'm glad you bring that up because that was exactly what I wanted to tell you. We're going to continue living our lives as usual. We will pretend to be married and everything, but we'll continue living our lives separately…'

'I agree…just try not to make evident that you're cheating on me, okay honey? You certainly wouldn't want me to get the divorce using the adultery ground, wouldn't you?'

'Are you threatening me?' Blaine asked

'Am I? Oh, no not at all…"honey". I'm just being a very good and supportive husband. I understand that you have the animal instinct to have sex with everything that moves and I don't care about that, but I don't want to be the poor cheated newlywed whose husband is sleeping with every boy in town' Kurt said being as sarcastic as Blaine had been acting.

'Aww honey I don't know how to thank you for your amazing support, I couldn't have ask for a better husband!' Blaine added smiling wickedly

'Well, what can I say? I'm a box full of surprises "honey"…you'll see' Kurt said smiling back

Blaine rolled his eyes and added

'Anyway, let me show you around…'

Kurt shrugged and followed Blaine through the apartment. Their time together was just beginning and it was already a living hell.

* * *

**I'm very proud of this story, is one of my favorites, so I really hope you are liking it so far. Wait for the next chapter...I'll upload it soon. I promise...stay tuned XOXOXO Alexis  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hello again! I'm glad you're liking this story so far, here's a new chapter! Enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Their first week living together had not been as bad as they had imagined. They both had demanding jobs, so when Blaine arrived home Kurt was already there sleeping or pretending to be asleep. The few times they had spoken they had made a sarcastic remark about themselves, but other than that, they had been very civilized with each other.

On Friday night Kurt was working home doing some improvements in the final presentation he had to deliver for the preview of the exhibition that the museum would have in November. He knew it was still early to be doing this work, but he, as the head chief and leader of the restoration department and temporary exhibitions of the Metropolitan Museum, had to have everything ready before May ended.

He was so deep into work that he hadn't noticed the time. It was late and Blaine wasn't home yet. After a while Kurt heard some noises coming from the living room, he stood up and walked near the door to try to listen more clearly.

'Shhhhhhhhhhh' someone was shushing 'You're going to get us caught!'

Kurt was confused, the voice sounded like Blaine, but he was not sure. He sounded weird.

Kurt hid behind the hall's wall and snooped around to see who was laughing in the living room. Blaine was there, drunk and with some random guy. They were laughing and hugging each other. Kurt suddenly felt nauseous, he knew they were only pretending to be together, but Blaine could at least show some kind of respect. Without thinking it too much Kurt took off his shirt and walked by casually toward the kitchen.

'Oh! There you are honey! I'm glad you're home! I've missed you…' Kurt said mocking Blaine

Blaine looked at him clearly confused. His eyes were lost and he was looking at Kurt's body with a hint of surprise, anger and desire.

'Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?' Kurt added smiling sarcastically. He was enjoying Blaine's confused expression a lot. 'Hi, there! I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's husband…' He added raising one hand to greet the guy making sure the ring was visible.

'Dave' the guy answered confused 'You're married?' He asked Blaine

'No! I'm…I'm not, he's my…my…my cousin…he's here for vacations…' Blaine lied

'Are you ashamed of me honey?' Kurt asked feigning a wounded voice.

'You are married! Why didn't you tell me? Son of a bitch! Why did you bring me here? You're an asshole!' The boy yelled slapping Blaine hard in the face

Blaine almost fell down due to the slap. He blinked repeatedly trying to focus and Kurt was smiling triumphantly. The guy called the elevator and disappeared in an instant.

'What?…what waaasss thatttt?' Blaine asked

'What are you talking about?' Kurt asked feigning innocence

'You're…you're…' Blaine repeated trying to complete a sentence, but the alcohol was clouding his mind.

'I am what?'

'The most….an…annooying and…and…the most annoyyying and handsome husband everrrrr!'

'Shut up! You're too drunk to even speak, go to sleep'

Blaine tried to make a military salute. 'Yes sir!'

Kurt rolled his eyes and watched Blaine walking toward the room. He was stumbling with everything that was in front of him. Kurt felt pity for him and went over to help him.

'Awwww now you're playing niiiiicccceeee'

'Just this time Blaine…don't get used to it'

Kurt helped Blaine to go to the bed and dropped him there. Blaine started rolling in the bed and playing with the pillows.

'Stay on your side Blaine!' Kurt demanded

Blaine continued rolling in the bed. Kurt shrugged in defeat and walked out the room. He was near the door when he heard Blaine saying:

'You are really, really, really a very handddsssomeee man'

Kurt rolled his eyes and closed the door. He walked to the studio and continued working for a few more hours.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine opened his eyes and regretted it immediately. His head was killing him. He blinked a couple of times and stood up from the bed. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes. He tried collecting his thoughts, but the noise outside the room was distracting him.

It was music, smoothly music sounding very loudly. He walked following the sound and froze at his studio door. The music was emanating from inside the room. He felt terrified. His studio was the most sacred part of the house. Well, not his studio per se, but the room inside his studio. He opened the door carefully and gasped in surprise.

Kurt was there, wearing just a pair of sweatpants, his torso was completely nude. He was working on something. It was a very stunning view, but Blaine's eyes went straight to the mess in the room and got distracted immediately.

'What the hell did you do?' He asked annoyed

'Oh, hey honey! Did you sleep well?' Kurt asked teasing Blaine

'What the hell did you do to my studio?'

'Oh nothing. I just brought my stuff. I made myself at home just like you suggested when I moved here…'

'What's this?' He asked pointing to the stuff in the room

'I already told you, my stuff…'

'Why in here? What's this?' he asked pointing to a huge dough that was over a funny table

'I told you I was an artist…this is my stuff…I'm working on a new sculpture…'

'But this is a mess!'

'Don't worry I'll clean as soon as I finish!'

'This is MY STUDIO KURT! Why did you have to installed yourself in here?'

'Cause there's no other free room in the apartment? I thought about using the library, but I think it's not the best place because this dust is very hard to clean…'

'And you decided to cover MY STUDIO with it instead?'

'Well, this is my temporary home honey and I need to work so I thought we could share the studio too, just like the room'

'You could have rented some other place!'

'Well, I don't have any money for renting and I used to do this at home, but now that I'll have to be stuck in here for the next 6 months I decided to install myself in here…don't worry I divided the place in half…that's your half and this is mine. I tried to use that small room, but it's locked so…'

'NEVER, EVER! Try to get in there, okay? You can mess my whole house, but you're not allowed to be near that place! NEVER! Did you hear me?'

'Why not?'

'Because it is forbidden!' Blaine yelled

'What's in there?' Kurt asked smiling curious

'Nothing of your concern!'

'Relax and don't worry! I won't be near that door…' Kurt said raising his hands in defeat

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked out the room saying: 'I hate you!'

Kurt laughed a little. He enjoyed teasing Blaine so much that it was almost unhealthy.

'And by the way! Thanks for ruining my date last night! That was very nice of you!' Blaine said walking back to the room

'You're welcome' Kurt added shrugging and still smiling

Blaine rolled his eyes once more. 'You're a very annoying man!'

'Ditto' Kurt replied smiling again and ignoring Blaine's furious eyes

'Ahhhh you're impossible!' Blaine screamed desperately

'Ditto' Kurt said again

'Why did you do it?' Blaine asked

'What?'

'Your welcome home scene last night!'

'Oh, that! Well I thought it was very disrespectful of you to bring your sex date to our home'

'This is my home! Not OUR home!'

'It's OUR home for the next 6 months! Besides there's just one bed in the apartment, where do you had planned to spend the night with him? Certainly not on the couch, right? What did you expect me to do? Wait until you end fucking the guy and then knock OUR bedroom door and ask you: honey, are you done yet? I need to sleep…I don't think so Blaine! I know we're just pretending to be a couple, but at least you could show me some kind of respect, don't you think? You didn't allow me to sleep in the couch because the maid could discover we're just a farce and yet you arrived to OUR home with some strange guy and you were planning to fuck him in OUR bed? Explain how that fits in our couple's facade?'

Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn't want to admit that Kurt was right in some kind of way, so he did what he did best, ignored him.

'You know? I'm not going to discuss with you…every day is one less day to be near you…so don't worry, next time I'll go to a hotel…'

'PERFECT' Kurt agreed a little annoyed

Blaine walked out of the room and yelled. 'And turn off that stupid music!'

Kurt walked to the door and yelled him back

'It's not stupid! It's called classic music! But what could you possibly know about that? You're just a stupid, arrogant, selfish and silly rich boy with nothing in his brain but SEX!'

'You don't know me at all!'

'Nor do I want to! You're just a pain in the ass!'

'Well honey, on that we can agree…I wish I was the pain in your ass!'

'JERK!' Kurt yelled

'PRUDE!'

'HOE!'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine knocked at Sam's apartment door. He was still in a rage because of his little encounter with Kurt in the morning.

'Hey buddy! How are you?' Sam greeted him

'I hate Kurt with all my soul!'

'Why?'

'He's a pain in the ass!'

'Really?' Sam asked mocking Blaine

'I'm not talking about that! I mean it as an insult! He's annoying!'

'Oh…what did he do? You told me he was tolerable during the week'

'Well, because we hadn't seen each other all week! But he's anything but tolerable. He's a troublemaker! He ruined my date last night and he's invading my home!'

'He ruined your date?' Sam asked confused

'Yes! He told Dave he was my husband!'

'Wait, Dave the guy you met at the bar on Wednesday?'

'Yes, I really liked him but it doesn't matter anymore because he doesn't want to see me again because, thanks to Kurt, now he knows I'm a married man…'

'How do that happened?'

'I arrived home with Dave and…'

'Wait! You brought Dave to your house?'

'Yes…'

'Are you stupid or something?'

'No…why?'

'Well, that's kind of disrespectful for Kurt don't you think? He's living there, you could have gone to a hotel or to Dave's place…'

'That's what Kurt said…'

'And he was right! He's living there. You're sharing the same room! What were you thinking?'

'I was drunk'

'You're always drunk…'

'Yeah, I know…'

'Well, and what happened?'

'He came out of the room nearly naked and greeted me like if he was my loving husband waiting for me to come home…'

'Really? He did that?'

'Yeah, he did'

'That must have been very funny…'

'It was not, though I have to applaud his nerve. Sometimes he's shy and insecure, but sometimes he's so sure of himself that I don't know what to think about him…'

'Maybe he pretends to be shy….'

'Maybe, but he's annoying either way'

'Why do you find him so annoying?'

'Because he enjoys teasing me! He's all day making fun of me! And pointing out my flaws and trying to play with my mind! He walks all day just wearing a pair of sweatpants bragging me his fucking perfect body and he's…'

'Wait! You're annoyed because he has a perfect body?'

'Well, no, of course not! I don't care if he lifts everyday to get those abs or anything, but I'm a human being, and he's an attractive man and you know me buddy! Sex is one of my weaknesses'

Sam started laughing uncontrollably. 'OMG! YOU LIKE HIM!'

'Of course I don't! I just find him attractive, that's all…'

'NO you don't! You like him and that's why you're upset, because he's not surrendering to your charm!'

'Please Sam! If I wanted I could have him in my bed anytime…'

'Really?'

'Yes…I haven't tried it because I think it's a bad idea…' he said lying and hiding the fact that Kurt had told him not to try anything.

'You haven't tried to have sex with him?'

'No…' he said lying again

'That's a first!'

'Shut up!'

'Can I meet him yet? Now more than ever I'm dying to know who he is!'

'I think you can meet him tonight if you want…'

'Yeah! We can have dinner at your place and..'

'Okay…okay shut it! Let's go and please...hide that stupid grin!'

'I can't my friend. I'm enjoying this moment big time'

'I don't know why you're still my friend...I really don't know...'

'Cause you love me...Let's go! I'm dying to meet Mr. Anderson…'

Blaine rolled his eyes and opened the door in defeat.

o-o-o-o-o

When Blaine and Sam arrived to the apartment they found out Kurt was not there.

'Maybe he went to buy something…' Blaine said

'Or perhaps he went out with someone…' Sam added teasing his friend

'Perhaps…though I really don't care, he can do whatever he wants'

'Yeah, right!' Sam replied smirking

'I'm telling the truth…he's a big boy he can take care of himself…'

'How old is he anyway?'

'He's 26…'

'Just a year younger than you…'

'And you…'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine and Sam were playing video games when Kurt arrived. He was carrying some bags with funny stuff.

'Hey Blaine…and his friend…' He said noticing Sam

'Hey!' Blaine answered 'Kurt, this is my friend, more like a brother, Sam…'

Kurt left the bags in the couch and came near to greet Sam.

'Haven't we met before?' Kurt said once he had the chance to see Sam's face more clearly

'Yes! You seem familiar to me too! You're friends with Mercedes Jones, right?' Sam said

Blaine looked at them puzzled.

'You two know each other?' he asked

'Yes and no! He's friends with the girl I told you about, though I didn't know his name. We've seen each other a couple of times, right?'

'Yes!' Kurt agreed smiling

'The singer waitress…?' Blaine asked confused

'Yes! I didn't know your husband was him! Nice to finally know who you are! Wow, this is definitely a small city!'

'Totally' Kurt agreed politely 'Nice to meet you again Sam…I have to go to finish some work…see you later guys' Kurt added excusing himself and walking toward the studio

Blaine and Sam were in silence until Kurt closed the studio door.

'He's cute and nice…' Sam added

'Oh shut up!'

'No, he is! The couple of times I saw him at the bar he was always supporting Mercedes. He's always smiling and taking pictures and everything…I think he's a nice guy'

'You can marry him in six months if you want…'

Sam laughed. 'No way buddy! He's your man! I would never, ever do that to you, besides I'd rather marry his friend…dudes is not my thing'

Blaine rolled his eyes smiling.

o-o-o-o-o

On Sunday morning Kurt was reading a book in the small library inside the house when he heard Blaine screaming with pain. He stood up immediately and tried to find him. He was in the room lying in the floor near the closet.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' Blaine was saying when Kurt entered the room

'What happened?' Kurt asked worried

'I fell…I was reaching that box and I fell and the glass broke and…'

'Jesus! You're bleeding…wait…let me help you'

'There's no need, I can call a doctor…'

'I'm sure you can, but by the time he arrives you're going to be out of blood. Let me heal you…I know how to do it'

'Okay…?' Blaine added a little confused

Kurt rushed to the bathroom and took out the first aid kit. He knelt beside Blaine and began to heal his wounds.

'There are some pieces of glass buried in your leg…this is going to hurt a little, but if I don't remove them, the wounds can get infected…'

'Okay…go on!'

Blaine closed his eyes and tried not to scream when Kurt pulled out the pieces of glass from his leg. Kurt was being very careful not to hurt Blaine. He knew how to do it. He was quite an expert. Blaine was puzzled. He didn't know what he was feeling. He liked the idea of someone caring for him, but he was too selfish to admit it.

'Done' Kurt said smiling and finishing with the last open wound

'Thanks' Blaine replied frowning

'What's wrong?' Kurt asked

'Why are you being so…nice with me? I thought you hated me'

'Well, I don't hate you I just don't know you. I admit that sometimes I find you a little annoying, but that's normal we're just getting used to this particular situation. I'm not comfortable with this at all, but I think we can at least be cordial with each other, don't you think? After all, we're going to be living together for a very long time…'

'I suppose you're right…'

'What do you say if we start again…I think we had a pretty intense first week. Perhaps we can try to at least be friends…? What do you say…you want to be my friend?' Kurt asked raising his hand in a friendly way

'Okay…' Blaine agreed smiling confused

They both looked at each other until Kurt stood up and started cleaning all the mess. Blaine tried to stand up, but his leg ached and he fell again.

'Easy cowboy…let me help you' Kurt said helping Blaine

Kurt took Blaine carefully to the bed and helped him lie there.

'It hurts…' Blaine added

'Of course it hurts, your whole leg is scratched…but hopefully there won't be any scars…'

'Where did you learn to heal? Besides being an artist you're a secret doctor and I didn't know?'

Kurt laughed. 'No, I'm not. I learned to do this when my brother became sick…'

'You have a brother?' Blaine asked clearly intrigued. He didn't know a thing about his husband and suddenly he was curious.

'Yes I had a brother…'

'You had? Is he dead?' Blaine asked stunned by the past tense Kurt had used

'Yes, he died a few years ago…'

'He was sick?'

'Yes, he had a strange disease that kind of made him weak, so his skin was too sensitive, a single scratch caused us a lot of trouble…'

'Was he older than you?'

Blaine asked again. He knew better than anyone what it was to lose a brother.

'No, we were the same age. He was my stepbrother, but I saw him as a real brother…'

'What was his name?'

'Finn'

'I'm sorry Finn's dead…'

'Thanks…' Kurt said shrugging

They both remained silent. It was the first time since they had met that they had had a real conversation.

'Are you hungry?' Kurt asked

'Yes…'

'I'll go and make some dinner…'

'You want me to help?' Blaine asked friendly

'No, it's fine. I'll take care of the cooking. You better try to rest and do not move until the wounds are closed…'

'Okay…thanks again….'

'You're welcome…' Kurt added smiling

Kurt left the room and Blaine smiled warmly. Something had changed between them, though they were not aware of what it was…yet.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Remember to review, fav, follow and share the story. I love to read your comments :) See you until next chapter XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! here's the new chapter. I was going to publish this tomorrow, but with the whole drama surrounding our fandom I decided to do it today. It's a fluff chapter so I really hope you like it! Warning: You'll find a familiar character, he's not a beloved character, but I think that in this story he kind of fits, you'll see why :)**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story. The additional stories addressed in this chapter are true, but check the notes at the end of the chapter for more info ;)**  


* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

A month went by and the relationship between Blaine and Kurt was friendlier. They were learning to live with each other despite that they were completely different. Kurt was discovering that in fact he enjoyed spending time with Blaine and that he actually liked some things about him. Blaine, on the other hand, was enjoying having someone else in his life and despite his reluctance to admit it, it was the first time, in a very long time, that he felt happy. It was weird, but in just one month they had adapted to live together perfectly.

'Hey Kurt!' Blaine said when he arrived home

'Hey Blaine…how was your day?'

'Fine, a little heavy, I had a lot of work. I thought I would never get out of there…I'm glad it's over…what are you doing?'

'Oh, I'm making the text for the exhibition I told you last week…'

'The one about some Greco guy...?'

'Yes…El Greco in New York…You want to listen what I have so far?'

'Yeah, sure' Blaine said sitting down at the table

'To commemorate the four-hundredth anniversary of the death of El Greco, the Metropolitan Museum and the Hispanic Society of America are pooling their collections of the work of this great painter to provide a panorama of his art unrivaled outside the Museo del Prado in Madrid. The Frick Museum will display its paintings contemporaneously. This is a unique opportunity to see this artist's work, which exerted such a strong impact on modern painting and especially appealed to New York collectors.' Kurt finished reading and asked 'What do you think?'

'It sounds great!'

'You really think so?'

'Yeah, totally!'

'Thanks' Kurt said smiling

'Have you eaten already?' Blaine asked

'No…'

'Then let's go out to grab some food. I'm really not in the mood for cooking…'

'I can do the cooking if you want…' Kurt suggested

'No, I'm starving! Besides, you've been working too, let's go out for some food. The dinner it's on me'

'Okay…but I get to choose the place'

'Yeah, whatever, just hurry up! I'm really starving…I haven't eaten all day!'

o-o-o-o-o

The restaurant that Kurt chose was nice. The place was cozy and according to Kurt's description they served the best food in New York City. Blaine wasn't so sure, because he was used to go to more sophisticated restaurants, but he agreed to at least give it a try to Kurt's idea of perfect restaurant.

'You'll see…you won't want to eat at any other restaurant like never! This is the best place around here…'

'Okay, we'll try it, but I'm not that sure…maybe the one I suggested was a better option…'

'Of course not! I've been in that restaurant before and the food is not that good!'

'Have you been there?' Blaine asked stunned

'Yes…'

'Don't get me wrong…but you said you didn't have any money, so how was that you went there…?'

'Well, someone took me there on a date…' Kurt added as a matter of fact

'Really? That must have been a very expensive date'

'Yes, I suppose it was…'

'Can I ask who took you there?'

'My ex boyfriend…' Kurt answered sincerely

'Was he rich?' Blaine asked curious

'Yes and no…'

'How's that?'

'Well, when we started dating he was not rich, then he started earning a lot of money…'

'What does he did or does for a living?'

'He's a baseball player…'

'Really?'

'Yes, he's a good one. He's kind of famous nowadays…'

'What's his name?'

'Adam Crawford…'

'The Yankees' best hitter? THAT Adam Crawford?' Blaine asked stunned

'Yes…'

'You were dating him?'

'Yes…'

'Wow…I didn't expect that'

'Why not?' Kurt asked confused

'I don't know, I've seen him and he's a celebrity and you're so, I don't know how to say it without sounding like a douche…'

'Just say it…I won't take offense'

'Well, you're such a simple man that I can't picture you living the glamorous life of the celebrities…'

'Well, for me he was not a celebrity and we met when we were young so, he knew I didn't need the whole fancy charade to be happy. As you well said, I'm a very no-fancy kind of guy…I enjoy the little things in life…and he knew and respected that' Kurt added smiling

'Well, that was nice of him…to respect you for who you are…' Blaine answered smiling

'Yeah…'

The waitress interrupted them to take the order. Kurt made all the food choices while Blaine asked for the drinks.

'So this Adam guy, was he important for you?' Blaine asked trying to keep up with the conversation

'Yes, we shared a lot of years together, five to be precise. He was with me when my brother died and when I graduated from college and in so many special moments…'

'Then, why did you two break up?'

'Because we were not right for each other…'

'How did you know that?'

'What?'

'That you two were not right for each other?'

'Well, we didn't know it, but I guess that once we broke up we kind of realized it. I mean we loved each other, but we weren't just right for each other…it's something I can't describe because is something you must feel.'

'Was it difficult for you not to be with him after so many years?'

'It was painful at the beginning because, like I already said, we shared a lot of important moments in our lives, but it was the best for us…'

'Are you still in touch with him?'

'No, we haven't spoken since we broke up more than a year ago…'

'Do you still love him?'

'I don't know…'

Blaine remained silent. He was confused and trying to picture Kurt with this guy.

'Tell me about yourself…how was your last relationship?' Kurt asked

Blaine looked down ashamed. He had never had this type of conversation with anyone before.

'Well, to be honest I've never had a boyfriend…'

'WHAT?'

'I mean, of course I've dated guys and stuff, but my "love" story is not based in relationships per se. When I was in high school I dated some girls because I was confused, but then when I finally accepted myself I started dating a lot of guys, but I've never been in a formal relationship before…'

'Really? Like never?'

'Really…'

'Why not?'

'I don't know…'

'Maybe you haven't found the right person…'

'Maybe…'

'And what about Sam?'

'He's just my friend'

'I know that, but you never had a crush on him or something?'

'No...I think I'm very selective about my crushes...I like to think I have good taste in men, my friend is cute but he's not my kind of guy' Blaine said smiling playfully and Kurt blushed.

In that moment the waitress interrupted them again arriving with their food and Kurt sighed in relief. He had been saved by food, literally.

'Bon appetite' Blaine added smiling again

'Bon appetite' Kurt whispered back.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine and Kurt left the restaurant laughing uproariously. They had spent a very good time during dinner.

'You have to admit it Blaine! Come on! Admit it! You enjoyed the food'

'Well, it was not bad…'

'Not bad? You almost licked the plate!'

'Okay! It was really good!'

'I knew it! You loved it!'

'Yes! I loved the place, I loved the food! You were right about everything, happy?'

Kurt smiled broadly. Blaine started searching the parking ticket when Kurt interrupted him.

'No, wait! Let's go for a walk…the night is beautiful! Look! Come on Blaine…let's go!'

Blaine looked at him puzzled. Kurt laughed again.

'Don't look at me like that! I'm not asking for something insane. It's not that late…and the night is beautiful, let's go and walk around. We have no rush, let's enjoy this free-work night! We both deserve it! Leave your car in here. We're in Central Park Blaine! Come on! Just a little walk!'

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled in agreement.

'Okay…'

Kurt smiled triumphantly and clapped excitedly.

o-o-o-o-o

They were walking in complete silence around Central Park. Neither of them wanted or needed to say anything. They were just enjoying the stroll.

'Let's sit there' Kurt said pointing to a little spot hidden among the trees

Blaine looked around confused. Kurt had suddenly run and was seated excited on the grass with his legs crossed. Blaine looked at him stunned.

'Come on Blaine! Join me! It's lovely in here…'

Blaine smiled shyly and joined him. He sat down next to him and looked at him confused. Kurt was smiling radiantly.

'You're really enjoying this, don't you?' He asked

'Yes! This is one of my favorite things to do in the world!' Kurt replied excited

'What? Sitting in the middle of the night in some random spot in Central Park?'

'No! Stargazing! Look up!'

Blaine looked up and saw what Kurt was saying. The light was so low in that small spot in the city that there were actually stars in the sky.

'When was the last time you looked up to see what was beyond your reach?' Kurt asked

'I don't know...when I was a kid…I suppose' Blaine whispered not taking his eyes away from the sky.

Kurt smiled at him and lay down in the grass. Without thinking it Blaine did the same thing and suddenly they both were lying on the grass looking at the stars.

'I used to think that the only place in New York City to see stars was the planetarium…'

'It is, most of the times, but there are some special nights, like tonight, when you can see real stars…'

'Yeah…'

'Look! That's the big dipper!' Kurt said pointing to the sky

'The what?'

'The big dipper…look…those 4 stars over there form the bowl and those 3 over there…form the handle…'

'So that's why is called the Big Dipper! Cause it actually resemble the form of a dipper...'

'Yes, though it is also known as the Ursa Major, did you know that some Native American communities and the Greeks used to see the shape of a bear within those stars…?'

'A bear? Really?'

'Yes…haven't you heard the stories about the big dipper?'

'No…'

'You want to hear one?'

'Yes…'

'This one is from the Iroquois. For starters you need to know that the four stars that give shape to the bowl represent the "bear" and the ones that give shape to the handle represent 3 warriors. Those warriors are supposedly hunting the bear across the sky and were named after birds, Robin, Chickadee and Cowbird. You see that star over there? The tiny one next to the one in the middle of the handle?'

'Yes…?'

'Well, that star is called Alcor and according to the legend is the "pan" that Chickadee, the middle warrior, is carrying to cook the bear meat when they manage to hunt it. The legend sometimes refers to these three stars as the hunters who are always hunting…Anyway, the story says that once a year in the early spring, a bear awakens from hibernation and leaves its Den in search of food. The den is represented by the circle of stars in the Corona Borealis…the ones over there…see?'

'Those…?' Blaine asked pointing to a bunch of stars

'Yes…'

'Okay…go on…'

'The hunters spot the bear's fresh tracks in the snow and begin the search. They lurk it throughout the spring and summer, slowly following it up thru the sky and back down to the other side following the constellation path across the sky. In late fall, the hunters finally reach the bear near the bottom of the sky, close to the earth. According to the story the bear stands on its hind legs to fight the hunters, but Robin takes careful aim and shoots an arrow killing it instantly. The blood from the bear's wound sprinkles down into the forests of the land below and stains the leaves of red. That is why the Iroquois thought that trees' leaves changed color in the fall. It is also believed that some of the blood also stained Robin's chest and that is why those birds are believed to have red breast.'

'That's wonderful' Blaine said smiling

'According to the legend the bear is cut up and cooked during the winter to feed the tribe, with the bear's skeleton remaining in the sky low in the horizon, lying on its back.'

'Poor bear…'

'I know, but the Iroquois believed that the spirit of the bear remained alive and traveled all the way back to the Den to possess another bear. So every year, in the spring, a new bear reawakens and leaves the den to start the travel all over again each year for all the eternity…'

'Oh my god, that's amazing! Where did you hear that?'

'My late grandma used to tell me stories about the stars and they kind of got stuck in my memory. As a kid I really used to believe they were real. I spent almost every night staring at the sky imagining all the stories she had told me…Now I know they are not true, but I still find them interesting…I like the mysticism surrounding them…'

'Tell me another one…' Blaine asked excited

'Well, the Greeks also saw a shape of a bear among those stars, but they used to see another smaller bear nearby.'

'Really? Which one?'

'That one…see that constellation over there?'

'Yup?'

'That's the Ursa Minor…or the Little Dipper'

'That's the other bear?'

'Yes, the Greeks named these bears as Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. The story of how those bears ended up into the sky goes something like this: Long ago, there was a beautiful princess daughter of the king of Arcadia named Callisto. One day, the great king of the gods, Zeus, noticed her accompanying Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Zeus had the habit of seducing young maidens, and eventually he put an eye on Callisto and made her one of his many lovers. Zeus tried to keep his affair with Callisto hidden from his wife the goddess Hera, but that was impossible because in time, Callisto gave birth to Zeus' son Arcas, and Hera learned of it. As you can imagine Hera was very upset so, as a punishment, she turned Callisto into a bear and banished her to roam the wilds. Over the years, Arcas grew up into a great hunter. One day, while hunting far into the woods, he came upon an unusual bear. Obviously Arcas didn't know it was his own mother so he prepared himself to hunt it. Callisto saw his son and tried to speak with him and attempted to approach him, but she could only growl. Arcas saw the bear advancing towards him and got scared, so he grabbed his spear and drew his sword.'

'Did he kill his mother?'

'No, Zeus intervened just in time'

'What did he do?'

'He changed Arcas into a bear as well, so that he and his mother could be together. As a revenge to Hera, and to keep them from further harm, Zeus placed them both high up in the sky out of Hera's reach, but always within his sight every night of the year.'

'That's sweet'

'Yeah, but it is said that Hera got the last word in this story by forbidding the bears from ever resting beneath the Earth and that is why it is believed that they can never set below the horizon like other constellations, they are condemned to be always shinning in the sky…'

'But at least they are together…'

'Yes…that's the pretty side of the story…'

'What about the other constellations?'

'There are tons of stories about them…Orion, Taurus, Scorpius, The Pleiades, the Milky Way…'

'Tell me one about the Milky Way…'

'Well, there are a lot of stories and theories about that one…almost every culture in the world has its own explanation about it'

'Then tell me your favorite…'

'Well, according to the old Chinese household folklore, the Milky Way is a wide silver river that separates two star-crossed lovers represented by the Altair and Vega stars. It is believed that only once a year they can reunite for a single night. The story tells that a young shepherd named Niülang, the Altair star, came across seven fairy sisters bathing in a lake. He stole their clothes and only agreed to give them back if one of the sisters agreed to marry him. The youngest and most beautiful of the fairy sisters, Zhinü, the Vega star, agreed to his request and married him. They lived happily together for some time and had two children. Soon after, the goddess of heaven found out that Zhinü, who was a fairy girl, had married a mere mortal and very furious decided to separate them forcing the fairy to go back to her former duty of weaving colorful clouds, a task that, by the way, she had neglected to do while she was living on earth with his mortal husband. When Niülang discovered that his wife had disappeared, he carried his two beloved children and went to heaven to find Zhinü. The goddess discovered this and became very upset, so she took out her hairpin and scratched a wide silver river in the sky to separate the two lovers forever'

'What we know as the Milky Way' Blaine said as a matter of fact

'Indeed, the "river" between Altair and Vega is the Milky Way. Zhinü was condemned to sit forever on one side of the river, sadly weaving on her loom, while Niülang watched her from afar taking care of their two children, represented by the two stars that are flanking Altair's star…'

'That's tragic'

'Yes, but it is believed that once a year all the magpies birds in the world take pity on them and fly up into heaven to form a bridge, known as the bridge of magpies, over the star Deneb in the Cygnus constellation, so that the lovers may be together for a single night, which is in the seventh night of the seventh moon in the Chinese calendar…'

'That's cheesy…' Blaine added smiling

'Yeah, it's kind of cheesy, but I like it because it shows that no matter what love always finds a way…'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine and Kurt were already lying in their bed both looking at opposite sides when Blaine asked.

'Kurt…are you already asleep?'

'No…'

'I just wanted to thank you for the amazing restaurant choice and for the stories about the stars…that was...hmmm...nice for a little change…'

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. He knew Blaine still couldn't drop out the hint of irony in his commentaries.

'You're welcome…'

'You're in fact a box full of surprises…' Blaine confessed

'I warned you…' Kurt replied smiling

'I know…'

'Goodnight Blaine…'

'Goodnight Kurt…'

They both fell asleep almost immediately with a huge grin on their faces. Something was changing, rapidly.

* * *

**First things first. Thanks for reading! I love that you're enjoying this fic Hope you liked this chapter :) **

**Now, what do you think about Adam in this fic? I know he's not our favorite character, but I kind of wanted that Kurt had a past relationship and I think about this guy, hope you don't mind. I gave him a different canon and I think you'll like what I have in mind for that part of the story. **

**Thanks again for everything, see you in the next chapter!**** Review, fav and follow! ** Stay tuned! XOXO  


***The note about the museum is true. The Metropolitan Museum is going to host the Greco exhibition on November. You can check more about it in the museum's official web page. The stories about the stars are also true, my grandpa used to tell me those when I was a little one, but you can also find them using Google ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Here's the newest chapter! Spoiler: In this chapter you'll find out more about Blaine's life (at least his professional side). Hope you like it! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 **

Blaine was walking anxiously around his office when Sam opened the door.

'Blaine! I wanted to…Are you okay buddy?'

'Yes, Why?'

'Well, you look anxious…'

'I'm not anxious, I'm worried…I just remembered the Gala and I haven't told Kurt about it…'

'You haven't?'

'No…'

'Why not?' Sam asked

'Well, I haven't found a way to tell him without sounding like if I was asking him out…'

'WHAT?'

'I don't want him to misunderstand my words…' Blaine replied as a matter of explanation

'What are you talking about?' Sam asked confused

'Well, we're really good friends now and we enjoy our time together, so I don't want him to think that I'm asking him on a date or something…'

Sam started laughing loudly. Blaine was looking at him puzzled.

'May I ask what's so funny?'

'You of course! You're not worried, you're afraid!'

'Afraid of what?'

'That he rejects you…the one who is thinking about asking him on a date is you. I can bet that Kurt would never think of it as a date. For god's sake Blaine! It's a Gala of your company, you're the CEO and he is your husband, it is only natural that he has to go with you. I don't see why he would think that something else might be hidden behind that proposition. What I think is that you are actually considering that possibility. Face it! You'd like that! You would like to ask him out!'

'Of course I'm not considering that possibility!' Blaine said rolling his eyes

'Blaine you can lie to yourself as much as you want, but you can't fool me buddy! You're my best friend! We're almost like brothers! We grew up together! I know you as much as I know myself! You've been living with him for two months! Of course you like him! You're just afraid to face it!'

'I don't like him! He's my friend that's all! I haven't had another friend besides you in my life and it feels good to have someone else to talk to! That's all! Of course I don't like him'

'Then if you don't like him, why haven't you told him about the Gala yet? If he's your "friend", I don't see the problem. It's really not a big deal!'

Blaine rolled his eyes. He was trying hard to put aside all the words that Sam had said because they made sense and they couldn't make sense.

'You know what? Forget it! You don't understand…what do you want? Why have you come to my office?'

Sam rolled his eyes too. He knew his friend and was sure he was lying about his feelings towards Kurt.

'Well, Harry told me that there's a chance that we get the contract with the transnational cruisers company and I was wondering if you received the memo already?'

'Oh, yeah I signed it yesterday…'

'So we'll try to get the contract…?'

'Yeah, totally…'

'That would mean we'll have to leave New York for a while…well at least some of us…'

'Yeah, I already talked with some people, and in case we do get the contract they're going to give us the best places for us to stay, we will be out for some months, so I asked only for the best…'

'So it's official then...'

'Yes'

'Okay, I'll start coordinating with the legal department to see how that goes…it's huge! Hope we get it!'

'Yeah! Me too! It would be a great opportunity for us'

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt was very deep into his work when Blaine arrived home. He was finishing one of his new paintings, so he didn't hear when Blaine opened the door of the studio.

'Jesus! You startled me!' Kurt said jumping frightened

'Sorry…' Blaine said apologizing 'I needed to ask you something…Wow! That painting is amazing! You did that?'

'Yes…' Kurt replied blushing

'Wow….'

'I had an inspiration boost and this is the result'

'Well, it's wonderful…what's its name?'

'Hmmmm…It doesn't have a name yet…'

'Well, it looks like a chaotic kind of order…'

Kurt looked at Blaine and then at the painting. Blaine had gotten the soul of the painting at first sight.

'You're right…it's a chaotic order. Maybe I'll use that name…I like it…'

'It fits…' Blaine replied distracted. He was still lost in the painting

The silence filled the room. Kurt looked at him puzzled. Blaine was still looking at the painting.

'Well, you said you needed to ask me something…what was it?' Kurt asked

'Oh, yeah…Sorry I got distracted with your painting…It's amazing'

'Thank you'

'Next week we have the annual Employee Gala at the company and well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me…? I don't mean it as on a date or something, but well, everybody knows we're married and I just thought that it would be strange if I arrive to the most important event of the year without my new husband so…would you like to go?'

'Sure! When is it?' Kurt said smiling

'Next Saturday…'

'Okay, no problem! Your husband will be there to save the charade' Kurt said smirking.

'Thank you…'

'What do I have to wear?'

'It's formal, but whatever you want it's fine…I really don't mind'

'Okay, don't worry. I'll go with you…thanks for asking'

'Yeah, you're welcome…' Blaine said distracted. He had just noticed that Kurt's bare chest was covered in paint and the way his pale skin looked next to the color was breathtaking. 'Uhh…Uhh…I'll leave you alone, so you can continue…hmmmm …working…thanks again…'

'Okay…'

Blaine left the room and Kurt stayed motionless watching at the closed door with a strange expression on his face.

'That was weird...' he murmured before returning to his painting

o-o-o-o-o

On Saturday afternoon Kurt and Blaine were getting ready for the evening Gala. Blaine was just adjusting his bowtie in front of the mirror, while Kurt was still getting ready on the dressing room.

'What do you think? Is this okay for the event?' Kurt asked coming out from the dressing room in a double-breasted black tuxedo. He looked amazing. Blaine was speechless.

'Uhh…Hmmm…I mean…Yeah…it's…perfect…' Blaine said a little nervous

'Okay, I don't want to look out of place…'

'Well, certainly you won't. You look fantastic…'

'Thank you! You do too…'

Blaine smiled and turned around to hide his sudden blushing. He couldn't understand what was going on with him.

o-o-o-o-o

'Ready?' Blaine asked Kurt when the limousine pulled over next to the main entrance of the building

'I was born ready' Kurt said smiling

Blaine smiled back. He was more nervous than Kurt. It was the first time they went to an official event as a couple and he was excited and although he didn't want to admit it, he was also proud to have a very good-looking husband to introduce to the important people who would be there.

'Let's go' Blaine said coming out from the car

Kurt took Blaine's arm and they walked together toward the door. There were lots of photographers ready to take the official pictures.

'Mr. Anderson could you stop for a picture…?' a guy with a huge camera said at the door

'Sure' Blaine replied smiling

They guy took a picture of both of them together and asked for Kurt's name

'He's Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson my husband' Blaine added

Kurt smiled shyly; it was weird to hear his married name for the first time. Blaine started walking and Kurt followed him still holding his arm

'Sorry about that…' Blaine whispered

'Don't worry "honey", I don't mind' Kurt said teasing him

Blaine smiled broadly. The "honey" word had now become some kind of cute joke between them.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine reached the main table. It was at the center of the ballroom. Kurt saw a familiar face and gasped in excitement.

'What are you doing here?' He exclaimed

'Hello baby…I came with Sam'

'OMG! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?'

'I wanted to surprise you'

'OMG! I'm so glad you're here…' Kurt said hugging her

'Hello, Mercedes' Blaine added

'Hi Blaine! Sam was looking for you…'

'Thanks…I'll go find him. Kurt you want to stay here? Or do you want to go with me?' Blaine asked

'No, I'll stay here…'

'Okay…see you in a while...'

'Sure…'

Blaine left the table and got lost in the bunch of people who were walking around the room.

'What was that?' Mercedes asked

'What?'

'That! Why didn't you go? It's obvious he wanted you to go with him!'

'No, he did not…'

'Then, why did he ask you if you wanted to go with him?'

'I don't know, sometimes he's weird…'

Mercedes smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes trying to change the subject as soon as possible

'Tell me about you! Have you finally said yes to Sam? Are you two dating already?'

'No'

'No? Why not? Poor Sam! He's been stalking you since before I married Blaine'

Mercedes laughed. It was true; Sam had been trying to go out with her for about 3 or 4 months from now.

'I don't know, I like this game of him trying to seduce me…'

'You're playing with fire and you could get burned…you know he may get tired of waiting, right? What if he meets someone new?'

'I know you're right…maybe one of these days I tell him yes…'

'You're impossible…' Kurt said rolling his eyes and smiling

'I know…what about you? Haven't you thought about dating someone?'

'I'm a married man…I can't do that…'

'I know, but well, you two are not a real marriage…maybe you should try going out it's been almost two years since Adam…'

'I know, maybe later when all this marriage is over…'

'Then why don't you try to have a real relationship with Blaine? He's handsome'

'No, no, no, no, no…I mean he's handsome, but we're just friends…'

'Why not? You two are married it would be only natural if you two fall in love '

'We are married, but we're just friends'

'I know you're just friends, but why don't try it? You two look cute together…'

'I know, but it's not a good idea…'

'Why not?'

'I think he's not into me…'

'No? That's weird...I could swear you're wrong'

'Really…he's not interested in me…'

'And, are you interested in him?'

'Hmmm no, I mean I like him, but I just see him as my friend…I'm just interested in getting a friendship out of all of this…'

'Why? I mean you two married for a reason, right? I know you were drunk, but still you two liked something about each other that led you two to get married in the first place…'

'I guess, but I don't want to spoil our friendship'

'Why would you spoil it?'

'Because I like him and I don't know, I feel that if I let my walls down there's a huge possibility that I may fall in love with him, he's very different from what I originally thought...he's sweet, funny, smart and very lovable…'

'Who's very lovable?' Blaine asked. He was back at the table.

'Hmmm...a friend I want to introduce to Mercedes…' Kurt lied completely blushed from head to toe

'I thought she was dating Sam…' Blaine said confused

'We're not officially dating so…' Mercedes added trying to help her friend

Blaine smiled and shrugged

'Anyway…Kurt, can you come with me for a minute? I want to introduce you some people…'

'Sure…'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine and Kurt approached a group of people that were talking near the entrance. They all looked very groomed and sophisticated

'Well, well, well…we finally have the pleasure to meet Blaine's mysterious husband' a guy in his nearly 30 said smiling

'Everybody, this is Kurt Hummel-Anderson, my husband' He said introducing him 'Kurt, they are Matt, Daniel, Scott, and Harry some of the executives at the company and she's Luisa, Matt's wife…'

'Nice to meet you' the group said greeting Kurt

'Nice to meet you all…' Kurt replied smiling

'…Late at night, right in the corner of nowhere you'll see me shining, like a star in the darkness of the night…' Luisa said aloud and everybody looked at her confused

'That's the description of one of my paintings…how do you know that?' Kurt asked recognizing the quote

'Well, I have that painting…' she said

'Really?'

'Yes, it's framing my living room' She added smiling

'He's the artist of that painting?' Matt asked

'Yes…'

'Wow, who would have thought that I have one of the master pieces of Blaine's husband hanging in my house?' He said smiling broadly

'It's a beautiful painting, I found it in the street art exhibition of last year and I fell in love with it immediately…' Luisa said

'I'm so glad you liked it'

'You're a very talented man! The way you play with your brush through the canvas and the way you express the deepest feelings with just a glimpse of color is breathtaking…you're a very lucky guy Blaine…' She added

'I know I am…' Blaine replied smiling.

He was actually thinking that indeed, Kurt was a very talented man. The description that Luisa had given was exactly what Blaine had seen in the painting Kurt was finishing last week.

'You should consider to do your own exhibition…' she said trying to keep up with the small talk

'I'm working on that. The Metropolitan Museum is giving me the chance to exhibit my work on December'

'Really? That's wonderful! Make sure to let me know the exact date so I can go. I'm one of your biggest fans…not the number one, because I'm sure Blaine has that spot already reserved, but I'm near the number one…' She said smiling

'Thanks, that's very flattering…and don't worry I'll send you personally the invitation for the opening night…'

Blaine smiled frowning. He didn't know about any of what Kurt had just said. He didn't know why, but he needed to ask him why he had kept him away from those wonderful news.

'Well, guys! Kurt and I have some other guests to meet…see you later'

'Nice to meet you all...' Kurt said smiling and following Blaine

o-o-o-o-o

When they were a few feet away from the people, Blaine stopped and asked Kurt.

'Why haven't you told me about your exhibition?'

'Well, I thought you wouldn't want to go…besides the exhibition is on December and by then we'll be already divorced so…'

'But by then, we still be friends, right?'

'Yes…'

'Well, as your friend I would want to go…would you mind if I go?'

'No, not at all! Actually I would be thrilled if you go…'

'Then count on me' Blaine said smiling

Kurt smiled broadly and in an impulse took Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled back and stroked Kurt's hand. They both were smiling at each other. Blaine was very confused. He hadn't realized how important it was for him to have Kurt as his friend.

'Sorry for interrupting sir…' a guy said

'Oh! Hi Thomas! Didn't see you coming' Blaine said releasing Kurt's hand 'You're not interrupting. We were just…talking. Thomas, this is Kurt, my husband'

'Nice to meet you sir, Thomas Voight, Mr. Anderson's personal assistant' Thomas said greeting Kurt by the hand

'Hi Thomas, but please call me Kurt'

'Kurt' Thomas repeated smiling apologetically

'What is it Thomas?' Blaine asked

'Well, the Entrepreneurs magazine is here…they want to take you some pictures sir…'

'Okay, tell them I'll be ready in a minute, let me just walk Kurt back to the table…'

'Okay sir, but they are requesting if they could take some pictures with your husband as well, sir. They saw you two and they say they want to show that side of your life if you agree sir…'

Blaine stayed silent for a minute. He really didn't care about showing that side of his life, but he wasn't sure about Kurt's opinion.

'Can I talk with my husband in private Thomas?'

'Yes, sir…I'll come back in a minute'

Thomas left and Blaine asked

'Do you want to do the pictures?'

'Are you giving me a choice?' Kurt asked curious

'Of course I am…if you don't want, I can tell them that I want to keep my private life away from the spotlight, but if you do want to do them, well…I think it can be fun…'

Kurt smiled warmly. Blaine consideration toward him was touching. Kurt was discovering a side of Blaine that was not always a douchebag and he was liking that.

'Thanks for asking…'

'You're welcome! Then, what do you want to do?'

'Mmmm...Let's do the pictures…'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, it can be fun. I've never done that before…'

'Okay…'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine and Kurt were posing for the pictures with a lot of prying eyes around them, Sam and Mercedes were among them.

'I think those two should at least try to go out someday…as a real couple' Mercedes suggested

'Yeah me too! I think Blaine really likes him…'

'You do?'

'Yes, I'd never seen him glow in front of anyone before…and look at him…he's shining!'

Mercedes looked at him and in fact he was shining and so was Kurt. Her friend was smiling broadly and Blaine was looking at him with awe. They were holding hands and posing, but you could tell they were enjoying the time more than they were supposed to.

'I think you're right, though I'm not sure if they are aware of what's happening between them'

'Blaine sure is, though I think he's afraid to admit it…'

'Well, Kurt is too…in fact I'm sure he has feelings for him, though he says he doesn't'

'It's evident. You can watch that right now…hope they realize about their feelings before it's too late…'

'Yeah…too bad we can't help them…they are too stubborn to understand'

'Completely…' Sam said smiling while watching his friend laugh at something Kurt had murmured him.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine and Kurt arrived at their home very late. The Gala had been a success and they both were very tired. They were getting ready to go to sleep.

'I'm going to sleep the whole day'

'Yeah me too…' Blaine agreed

'I didn't know it was so tiring to greet so many people…how can you do this every year?'

Blaine laughed while putting on his t-shirt.

'Well, I've only done that for 3 years. My dad was the one who used to take care of that kind of events…'

'What happened to your dad?' Kurt asked curious.

Blaine had never talked about his family with anyone. That was a wound that was still open. The only time they had started talking about families, Blaine had changed the subject and had left Kurt with more questions wandering on his mind.

'I don't like to talk about my family…'

'I know that, you're always trying to avoid the subject, but can I ask you why?'

'No…I'd rather if you did not'

'Okay…don't worry, I won't ask you if you don't want, but if you ever feel ready to talk about them, just know I'm here for you, okay? I can hear you and I won't judge you' Kurt replied cautiously and getting into bed

Blaine lay down too and turned off the lights. His heart was pumping loudly and his hands were shaking. Every time he thought about his family his body reacted in the same way.

'Maybe someday…but not today…' Blaine whispered

'Don't worry…we have time…' Kurt said smiling

'Yeah…'

* * *

**Hope you liked it! See you in the next one. Don't stop reviewing I love to read your opinions about this story! XOXO  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! I'm back with a new chapter! There are some new, but familiar faces in this chapter. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Another month went by and the things between Kurt and Blaine were nearly the same. Blaine was busy at work and Kurt was trying to divide his time working at the museum and at home preparing his own exhibition. It was a Friday evening of a very beautiful fall day and Kurt was getting ready to go to a party when his phone suddenly rang

'Hi Rache, what's up?'

'Are you coming or not?'

'Of course I am going! I'm almost on my way…Why you thought I would not go?'

'Cause it's late and you're not here!'

'It's not that late…give me 10 more minutes and I'll be there okay?'

'Okay…I'll be waiting! I have a surprise for you…'

'A surprise?'

'Yes…'

'About what?'

'Hurry up and you'll see…'

Kurt hung up intrigued. He wanted to know what could be Rachel's surprise so he grabbed a jacket and made his way out of the apartment.

o-o-o-o-o

The party was to commemorate Rachel's PhD graduation. Rachel was a very successful international chef and had just obtained a PhD in high cuisine. Kurt arrived at his old apartment and greeted everybody in there. It was so good to be back home, to so many familiar faces.

'There he is! The married man!' Jesse St James, Rachel's boyfriend, exclaimed

'Hi, Jesse…'

'Hello Kurt! How's marriage treating you?' Jesse said teasing Kurt

'Pretty fine…thanks' Kurt said smiling and rolling his eyes

'Leave my little brother alone St James or tonight you'll be sleeping in the bathtub!' Rachel said approaching the boys

'But, we don't have a bathtub baby…' Jesse replied

'I know, but you get the picture…' She said smiling at him

'It's okay Rache! He's not bothering me... Come here and give me a hug! Congrats girl! I'm so proud of you!' Kurt said giving Rachel a big hug

'Thanks Kurt! I couldn't have done any of this without your amazing support so thank you!'

'You deserve all of it girl! And because I'm so proud of you I brought you a gift!'

'Really? What is it?'

'Well…here it is!' Kurt said giving Rachel a painting with a big pink ribbon on it

'OMG Kurt! It's the Waterfall painting!'

'Yes…I know you wanted it, so…it's yours now…'

'I can't accept this! You have your exhibition in a couple of months, you better keep it. I'm sure you need it more than I do!'

'Nonsense…you saw it and it's yours'

'OMG! You really didn't have to do this!'

'Of course I had to! You're one of my best friends and I want you to have it!'

'But it's your painting!'

'No, it's not, now is yours…look! It has your name on it…'

'But your exhibition…'

'Don't worry about that…I have different plans for the exhibition and believe me this kind of painting doesn't fit the concept…'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive!'

'Okay, I'll keep it just because I loved it!' She said smiling and hugging Kurt again

Rachel and Kurt loved each other deeply. Rachel had been his friend since high school and to top that, she had been Finn's girlfriend until his last day, so in a way they considered each other family.

'Kurt! Hi!' Mercedes said approaching them

'Hi girl! How are you?'

'I'm fine and you? Where's Blaine?'

'Fine…he's at work, he said he'd probably show up later, along with your new boyfriend…' Kurt said smirking

'Oh stop Kurt! We've been dating for two weeks now and going out for months, we're like an old married couple...'

Kurt laughed.

'Look Mercedes! Look at the painting Kurt just gave me! Isn't it awesome?' Rachel said

'Wow! It's wonderful Kurt! You're certainly surpassing yourself!'

Kurt blushed 'Thanks!'

'Mercedes is right Kurt! You're getting better and better with every painting…'

'Thank you girls!' Kurt said completely flushed

'I'll go hang this in my room' Rachel said walking away with Jesse. Mercedes and Kurt stayed by the door contemplating the whole party.

'Come!' Mercedes said 'Let's grab some food. The desserts Rache made are terrific! You must try the cheesecake! You're gonna love it!'

o-o-o-o-o

Sam and Blaine arrived at the party a couple of hours later. Everybody was distracted so nobody noticed them.

'Hi guys! Glad you came!' Rachel said greeting them both

'Congratulations Rache! Way to go!' Sam said hugging her

'Yeah, congrats!' Blaine added

'Thank you guys…but come on! Walk in! Make yourself at home!'

Sam entered and almost immediately started greeting everybody; he was comfortable around them, after all he knew almost everyone in the room. Blaine, on the other hand hardly knew anyone; he recognized some faces, Mercedes and Rachel Kurt's former rommies, the Asian girl with his Asian boyfriend, the guy in the wheelchair whose name he could not remember, and obviously Kurt. He rushed into the crowd and reached his husband.

'Hi there…'

'Oh! Hi Blaine! I'm glad you came!'

Blaine smiled and looked at the guy in the wheelchair. He knew him cause he had gone to his party, but he couldn't recall they had been introduced properly.

'Blaine this is Artie…Artie, this is Blaine…' Kurt said

'Nice to meet you again Blaine…I don't know if you remember me, but you married at my party…'

'Yeah, I remember…Hi Artie!' Blaine said smiling and greeting him

Blaine sat next to Kurt and smiled at him. He was not comfortable, and Kurt knew it.

'How was your day?' Kurt asked making a little small talk between them to help Blaine relax a little

'Hmmm fine, I had some business to attend, but nothing heavy to report…and yours?'

'Fine, I left the museum earlier because I still had to finish Rachel's gift'

'The new painting?'

'Yeah, she loved it!'

'Of course she'd love it, it's wonderful…'

'Thanks...' Kurt said smiling warmly

'Where did she put it?'

'In her room…you want to see it?'

'Sure' Blaine said smiling

o-o-o-o-o

Mercedes and Sam were trying their best at the improvised karaoke that was set on the party. Kurt and Blaine were laughing loudly at them.

'OMG! Sam is really ruining the song…' Blaine told Kurt

'Completely…' Kurt agreed laughing

'Though she's very good. Sam had told me about her voice, but I never thought she would be that good…'

'She's very talented' Kurt said smiling proudly at his friend

'Since when do you two know each other?'

'Since high school…she, Rachel and I were the dynamic trio…we were inseparable, we still are'

'So, you all have been friends since then?'

'Yes, more than a decade from now…'

'Wow…that's a very long time'

'Yeah…we're almost like family'

'I noticed that…Rachel even calls you her brother?'

'Well, she calls me like that because once I almost became her brother…'

Blaine looked at Kurt puzzled. He was not following him.

'How was that?' He asked

'She was engaged to Finn…'

'Your brother? Really?'

'Yeah, they were together since high school until he died…'

'I didn't know that…'

'Yeah, they were glued since the day they met…'

'It must have been very hard for her when he died…'

'Yeah it was a very hard time for her. She locked herself for two months…I thought she'd never overcome that loss…'

'How did she do it?'

'I think my brother helped her'

'But how? He was dead…' Blaine said not understanding anything

'Yeah, but one day Noah, Finn's best friend, came here and gave her a box that my brother had left her with some stuff...and right after that, she started moving on…'

'What was in the box?'

'I don't know, she didn't tell anybody. I asked Noah, but he said the box was closed and apparently only she had the key. But knowing how Finn was I'm sure that the box contained what she needed to hear from him…'

Blaine smiled warmly

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure'

'Well, from what you have told me about your relationship with your brother, you two seemed to be very close even though you were not biological brothers…are you okay that she's with someone else now?' Blaine asked looking at Rachel who was kissing her boyfriend

'Yeah, I mean…I'm not going to deny that when Jesse appeared in her life it was a shock for everyone, even for her. I always thought she'd be my sister in law, but then when Finn got sick and died I realized that she'd have to go away from my family at some point. We still consider her part of our small family, but we know Finn wouldn't want her to be alone and Jesse is a good guy. He knows what happened with Finn and is aware that he'll never be able to replace him and he's okay with that. I know that a part of Rachel died along with my brother, but the part that's still alive in her needs to move on…she deserves to be happy…and Jesse seems to make her happy, so I'm happy too'

Blaine didn't say a word. He was speechless. Every time he asked Kurt something about his life and friends he felt lost. The way Kurt managed everything surprised him. He didn't know what to say or do. He just stared at him with clear awe in his eyes.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Kurt asked

'Like what?'

'Like that…like if you were…I don't know…surprised? proud?'

'Well, I don't know, I guess I am in a way kinda…'

'Kurt!' Rachel said sitting down next to Kurt and interrupting them

Blaine looked away flushed. He didn't know what had happened to him, but he was happy that Rachel had interrupted. Sam showed up too and Blaine smiled at him suddenly relieved that both Rachel and Sam had stopped his sudden lost of mind.

'What is it Rache?' Kurt asked annoyed knowing that now, thanks to his friend; he'd never know what Blaine was about to say.

'Do you remember I told you I had a surprise for you?' Rachel added

'Yeah…are you going to tell me what is it? Or do I need to keep waiting?'

'Well, the surprise is that I arrange you a blind date…I want you to meet someone…'

'Wait! What?' Kurt asked surprised

'Look, Jesse has a friend that just arrived to the city and well, he's nice, lovely and extremely handsome. His name is Elliot and he's a photographer! I met him the other day and I'm sure you two are meant to be together. He's just like you in so many ways that I'm sure you two are going to hit it off immediately. You've been alone for some time and well, when I was speaking with him he mentioned something about finding love and well, I told him about you and guess what? He's totally dying to meet you! I invited him tonight! He'll be here anytime…'

'But I'm married…' Kurt said in self-defense. He hated blind dates.

'I know that, and he knows too. I told him the whole story and he totally understands. He said you two didn't need to hurry into the dating stuff right away, he wants to meet you first and see how you two get along…'

'But…'

'Kurt, you need to find someone! You can't be alone forever! Since Adam you've been alone and the night you decided to give it a try you married the wrong guy! You're a very handsome, talented and wonderful man! You deserve to be happy'

'I know but…'

'Don't start with the same shenanigans Kurt!'

'I'm not starting with anything! It's just that well…' He said touching slightly his ring. He was not sure if he wanted to meet someone new. Rachel noticed his reaction and completely misunderstanding the meaning behind that, she said:

'Don't worry about that Kurt, in three months you'll be a free man, it's only natural that you start meeting new people…'

'Yeah I know, but I really…'

'But nothing! You're going to meet him and give it a try! You can't be alone forever!'

'Rachel, I really don't think is the best idea…' Kurt said being completely honest

'Why not?'

'I don't know…I think that right now I don't need to find…' Kurt was saying when she interrupted

'Oh look! He's here…come on! Let me introduce you!' She said pulling Kurt out of the couch.

Kurt hesitantly stood up and followed her. Blaine, who had heard the whole conversation, clenched his jaw.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine was seated alone at the kitchen table playing with a wine cork. He was scowling and mumbling to himself when Sam sat next to him.

'Are you okay buddy?'

'No' he snapped

'What is it?'

'I'm mad...'

'Why?'

'I don't know' Blaine said shrugging

Sam looked at him puzzled. Blaine avoided Sam's eyes and continued playing with the cork.

'We're brothers Blaine. You can trust me; remember I'm the only one besides your mom that knows you completely. Tell me what is it? Why are you mad?'

'I really don't know…'

'How's that?'

'Well, lately I feel lost, I don't know what's going on with me' Blaine said sighing and looking quickly at Kurt.

Kurt was animatedly talking to the guy that Rachel had introduced him. He looked happy. He was laughing loudly and the guy was smiling at him with mesmerizing eyes. Sam followed Blaine's eyes and smiled understanding.

'Oh! I get it! It's about Kurt!'

'No, it's not' Blaine said lowering his gaze 'Well, maybe…I really don't know what's going on with me lately! Forget it! Let's go and get some drinks!'

'But you need to figure out what's happening with you. The drinks can wait, let's talk…'

'No, forget it! I'm fine! I'm just a little annoyed because I think Kurt is jeopardizing our charade, but I'll talk to him later…'

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged. He knew Blaine like his own soul and was aware that once his friend said the conversation was over it was really over and there was nothing he could do to change it.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt had just finished singing a duet with Elliot. They had done an amazing job and everybody was clapping.

'Who would have guessed you can sing Kurt! I think Rachel forgot to tell me that about you…'

'I'm not a singer…'

'Well, for not being a singer, you're very good at it!'

'Thanks' Kurt said blushing. They walked right to the kitchen to get another drink when Kurt saw Blaine having trouble opening the bathroom's door.

'Do you excuse me? I need to talk to Blaine' He said to Elliot 'See you later, okay?'

'Okay, but don't take too long. We need to sing another song…I'm thinking in Rockstar by A Great Big World…'

'I love that song! Don't worry I'll be back soon…'

Kurt walked away and reached Blaine. Blaine was speaking to the door and laughing at himself.

'Please dear door, stop moving and let me open you! I need to pee!'

'Are you alright Blaine?' Kurt asked surprising him

'Jesus Kurt! You startled me! Yeah, I'm fine!'

'Are you sure?'

'Totally, I'm fine I'm just having some…hmmmm…difficulties with the door, but I have everything under control… you can go now, I'm fine' Blaine said raising his voice a little.

'Oh god! You're drunk'

'No I'm not...Yes, I had some drinks, but I'm not drunk. I still can remember who you are and where we are…' Blaine said smiling goofily

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was obviously drunk and Kurt knew what could happen when Blaine lost control.

'Don't roll your eyes at me...I hate when you do that, I hate that about you'

'You do?' Kurt asked a little wounded

'Yes! Is like if you were judging me. I don't like that...I don't like to feel judged by anyone, especially you...I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just having fun! Why don't you go and do the same thing?'

'You want me to get drunk and start talking to the doors?' Kurt asked enjoying the little chat

'I already told you I'm not drunk! And obviously I wasn't talking to the door...I was just talking to myself...'

'Blaine, I think we better go. You're not okay…come on! Let's go! I think you had enough for tonight…'

'Stop it! You don't need to do this! I'm fine and I can take care of myself! I don't want to go! Maybe you're right and I'm a bit drunk, but I'll be fine, I just need to pee!'

Kurt laughed. Blaine was dancing and looking at the bathroom's door with urge.

'Okay, then go and pee…I'm not stopping you…'

'Thanks' Blaine said trying to open the door without any success

'You need help with that?'

'No, I got it! Look!' Blaine said finally grasping the doorknob

'Okay, but if you want we can go at any moment…just let me know, okay?' Kurt said smiling warmly at him

'I know, but don't worry! I'm fine! You can go and have fun! I don't want to ruin your night…I'm fine. You don't need to pretend you care about me…everyone in here knows the truth so, there's no need to keep the charade on…'

'I'm not pretending Blaine…I do care about you…you're my friend' Kurt added

'Well, I'm fine Kurt! Go and keep enjoying yourself…I'll be fine'

'Okay…I guess I see you later then…'

'Yeah…'

o-o-o-o-o

When Blaine came out of the bathroom Kurt was talking with Elliot near the karaoke, they were laughing at something Elliot had said. Blaine felt a pinch in his gut, but pretended not to care because Sam was approaching him.

'Hey buddy! You're having fun?'

'Yeah a lot…and you?'

'Tons…I wanted to tell you that I'm staying here for the night with my girl, so you don't have to take me home after…'

'Okay no problem…'

'What is it? You look weird'

'Nothing, I'm fine…'

'I think you're not. You know? Though you haven't told me anything yet, I'm sure you're mad because you're jealous of that Elliot guy…what I don't understand is, why don't you just go and tell Kurt the truth? Tell him you're jealous of Elliot and be happy!'

'I'm not jealous…' Blaine said lowering his gaze

'Buddy, since Rachel introduced Kurt to that guy, you've been looking at them like a hawk!'

'I was not looking at them…'

'Are you sure? There's nothing wrong with you having feelings for someone for the first time! It's fine buddy! Besides Kurt is a good guy!'

'Shut up Sam! I'm not feeling anything! I like him as my friend that's all! I have told you that like thousandths of times before…'

'Okay, I'm going to pretend I believe you, but really, if you're feeling something for Kurt, you need to tell him…maybe later is going to be too late' Sam said looking at Kurt who was now singing another song with Elliot. They both looked very happy.

Blaine looked at them too and his jaw tightened. Sam walked away and Blaine stayed there just staring. Elliot was flirting with Kurt and very deliberately was taking his hand and smiling at him winking. Kurt winked back. Blaine looked at the whole scene and without thinking it, grabbed his jacket, searched his car keys and left the party without saying goodbye.

* * *

**What do you think? You liked it? I know it's crazy that Rachel is a chef and Elliot a photographer, but I wanted to change things up a bit. Personally, I like this chapter cause I love to see Blaine jealous, it's my favorite version of him. Some of the chapters show that, this is the first one...(spoiler: there will be more, hope you don't mind). See you in the next chapter! XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here's the new chapter! I won't say much about it, just that you'll see another familiar face. Hope you like it! (For the sweet reader who wanted more balance...hope you like what I did in this chapter. Personally, I think that Kurt is more rational and less impulsive so don't expect full angst. I get that he's human too, so I did something about it. Hope you like the way he reacts during this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

A whole week had passed since Rachel's party. Kurt and Blaine hadn't spent a lot of time together since then. Something was weird between them. Kurt had tried to talk to him, but it had been impossible. Blaine was always working or coming home late and Kurt was already asleep. On Saturday morning Kurt was making some breakfast and hoping to finally have some time to talk with Blaine when he came out of the room already dressed and ready to go.

'Good morning Blaine…I made some breakfast, you want some coffee?'

'Hi, good morning…hmmmm…I'm afraid I can't stay…I have a business appointment…'

'But it's Saturday…and we haven't had time to talk all week…'

'I know, but I have this appointment that I can't put off…sorry…'

'I don't know why, but I don't believe you…'

'Why not?'

'Well, maybe because the whole week you've been avoiding me…I don't know why or if I did something wrong or what, but you're acting weird with me since last Sunday…'

'I'm not acting weird…I'm just very busy…that's all…besides I don't know why you're bringing this up, it's not like if you had to talk to me everyday, you've been going out with this Elliot guy, haven't you? I'm sure you have enjoyed your week without talking to me…'

Kurt looked at him puzzled. He didn't understand why Blaine had to bring Elliot to their little conversation

'What does he has to do with any of this?'

'Well, it sounds as if you were reproaching me for not having been home this week and you make it sound like if you needed to talk to me every day and that's a lie, because it's evident that you have enjoyed your time outside from this house…and without me'

Kurt frowned 'What are you talking about? We're friends and of course I like talking to you, it's not like if I needed to do it every day, but we live together, we share the same room, don't you think is normal to talk in the daily basis? We haven't talked all week!'

'Well, I'm sorry, but I'm a busy man, I need to run my own company and believe me or not, I have business to attend even on weekends…but go out and have fun with your new friend and talk to him all you want…I'm sure he has all the time in the world for you…'

'Are you mad at me because I met someone? Are you punishing me because I have a new friend?'

'No, of course not…you can do whatever you want with your life…I don't care…'

'What's wrong with you? We're friends right? And friends care about each others lives…If I didn't know you, I'd say you're just jealous of Elliot and that you're making stuff up to try to stay away from me…though I don't know why'

'Nothing is wrong with me! And yes, we're friends and I care about you and obviously I'm not jealous of anyone, why would I be? I'm just busy, that's all…we're still friends…'

'Okay, I'll believe you and if that's true and you're still my friend and nothing is wrong between us, I'm sure you won't mind to come home in time for dinner, won't you?'

'I don't know if I can…'

'I'm sure that as my friend you can make an effort, right?'

'I'll try…'

'Okay, I see you for supper then…'

'Yeah, whatever…I gotta go! I'm already late…bye'

'Bye…'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine arrived at Sam's apartment knocking the door desperately, but nobody opened. He called him; Sam was usually at home on weekends, especially in the mornings.

'What's up buddy?'

'Hi, Sam! I'm outside your house, open the damn door!'

'Sorry bud, but I'm not at home…I came to visit my family with Mercedes'

'You're in Kentucky?'

'Yes…we took a flight yesterday…'

'Wow, you're very serious with that girl…I'm glad for you Sam…say hi to your mom and give Steve and Stacey a big hug from me, okay?'

'Yeah sure! Though my mom asked me why hadn't you call her to tell her about your wedding and she told me to warn you'

'What?'

'That if you don't call her soon, she'll call your new husband'

Blaine laughed. 'Okay, don't give her his number. I'll call her soon. I promise…'

'Okay, see you on Monday buddy'

'Yeah, have fun and say hi to Mercedes as well…'

'Yeah, sure…see ya!'

'Bye'

Blaine hung up and cursed his bad luck. He had lied about his Saturday work appointment because he was counting on having Sam there to save the farce, but now without Sam he needed to find another excuse to be away from home all day. He didn't want to admit that he was, in fact, trying to stay away from Kurt as possible.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine drove until he found a decent bar in the middle of the city. He entered and ordered a drink. He was seated drinking alone near the bar when a cute guy approached him.

'Hey there handsome…would you mind if I sit next to you?' the guy said

Blaine looked at him surprised. The guy was handsome, tall, with copper hair, beautiful green eyes and a widely white smile.

'Hmmm…no, not all…be my guest'

'My name is Sebastian Smythe…you have a name? Or should I just call you flawless?'

Blaine laughed a little 'Nice to meet you Sebastian, my name is Blaine…Anderson'

Blaine said shaking hands with Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at him broadly.

'Blaine Anderson of Anderson & Partners?' he asked shocked

'Yes, the same…'

'Well, tell me which winds brought a man like you to this humble bar?'

Blaine smiled and shrugged finishing his drink in one gulp.

'Never mind, I'm more curious to know what makes you drink like that at 11am in the morning?' Sebastian asked again

Blaine didn't answer and just smiled shrugging again

'Please, give me more ice…and leave the bottle…' Blaine said to the bartender

'Well, you look kind of blue, but no completely depressed, so there are just a couple of options…someone died or you're trying to forget something…or someone'

Blaine looked at him puzzled. The guy was nice, and he needed to talk to someone, so he offered him a drink.

'You want to drink something?'

'Hmmm…yes, why not? I like martinis'

'A martini for my friend please…add it to my bill…' Blaine said to the bartender

'Thanks' Sebastian added smiling flirty

The bartender gave Sebastian a martini and brought the bottle for Blaine. Blaine poured himself another drink and raised his glass.

'Here's to you Sebastian, may your life be far less complicated than mine'

Blaine finished the drink in one single gulp again. Sebastian just took a small sip of his drink.

'You want to talk? You don't look fine. I have time…sometimes is good to talk to strangers…'

Blaine looked at him confused, but without hesitation he started speaking. His chest felt like if it was going to explode.

'I hate my life! Lately I don't even know what's wrong with me! I thought I had everything under control, but I'm realizing I am completely lost and I don't know what to do or feel. I've never experienced something like this before, and I'm afraid…'

Sebastian smiled at him flirty. He took Blaine's arm and started stroking it in a tender way.

'Don't worry, I'm sure that whatever is happening in your life it has a solution, why don't we sit in one of the tables? I think we're going to be more comfortable there'

Blaine nodded and grabbed his bottle of whiskey. Sebastian walked away and sat at one of the tables at the end of the place. Blaine followed him and crashed into one of the couches at the table. Sebastian smiled and moved so he could be seated next to him.

'Okay, Blaine…now that we're more comfortable, tell me what's wrong with you?'

Blaine sighed 'I'm married to the most wonderful and amazing man in the whole fucking planet and I feel miserable!'

'You're married?' Sebastian asked stunned

'Yes…I'm a married man…' Blaine answered drinking another glass of whiskey and raising his hand so Sebastian could see the ring

'And you feel miserable? Why? You don't love him?'

'I don't know, I thought I didn't love him, but now I'm not sure…maybe I'm in love with him, but then again, what do I know about love?'

'Wait, you married a man you don't love, but now you think you love?'

'Yes…' Blaine answered drinking again 'I married a man I didn't love and now I think I love…'

'I'm not getting anything…why don't you tell me the whole story from the beginning? Maybe I can help you' Sebastian said smiling flirty again

'Okay…' Blaine said having another drink

Sebastian was looking at him with intense eyes. His intentions were clear, but Blaine didn't notice them. He was so desperate to finally be able to speak that he didn't pay attention to those small details.

'Almost 4 months ago I went to a party and I met a guy, his name is Kurt, he's an artist'

'Artist? Like the painting kind of artist?'

'Yeah, and he's very talented! You should see what he can do with a brush! He's brilliantly creative!' Blaine said smiling

'I suppose…and what happened with him?'

'We got married on the same day we met. We were drunk so I really don't remember anything, I just remember waking up next to him with a ring on my finger and a marriage certificate to prove it…'

'Is that even possible?'

'Yeah, apparently we made some arrangements and we were able to get married the very same day…'

'Why didn't you get divorce right away?'

'Because we couldn't, we have to pretend we're married for 6 months to get the divorce without any trouble…'

'Okay...and then, why are you so miserable?'

'I don't know…I have mixed feelings toward him. At the beginning I hated him and the idea of being married to him was repulsive. He was always teasing me and making fun of me and suffocating me, but then we became friends and I realized that I actually liked all that stuff and now, though we're still married, he's dating another guy and I hate him for that and I hate my life and that's why I'm here drinking with you on a Saturday morning instead of being with him at home enjoying his company…'

'So you're mad because you don't want to be just his friend?'

'I think you got it right…'

'Then why don't you tell him that?'

'Cause he only sees me as his friend and he's with this guy...'

'But maybe he has feelings for you too...'

'No, he doesn't have feelings for me…he has never smiled at me the way he did it with that guy! And I love his fucking smile!'

'So your big problem is that you're in love with your husband and he doesn't loves you back...'

'Exactly…'

'Well, that's sad, and clearly this Kurt guy is fully blind, because I'm sure you're more handsome than the other guy…'

Blaine smiled and poured another drink. The bottle was almost half finished. Sebastian smiled at him and started making small talk.

'Okay, why don't you forget a little bit about this husband of yours and we talk about other stuff instead? You need to relax a little'

'Okay…'

'Tell me more about you...what do you like to do? You have many friends? You travel a lot?'

Blaine had another drink and smiled warmly. He started talking and without noticing, time flew by.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt was waiting for Blaine to come home. He was reading an old book to kill some time. The clock was ticking 6:30pm when Kurt heard Blaine stumbling at the entrance.

'Fuck!' Blaine exclaimed, he was fully drunk.

'Blaine? Oh my god! What's wrong with you?'

'Oh! Hey honey! I'm home! Just like I promised!'

'Oh Blaine! Why are you drunk?'

'Am I? No, I'm not! Look me! I'm fine!' Blaine said trying to remain motionless without succeeding.

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to help Blaine to sit on the couch. Blaine started laughing and pulled Kurt closer to him. They stumbled on the couch.

'Did you know you're the most handsome and gorgeous man I know? I'm a very lucky man…oh yes…I am….'

'Shut up Blaine…let me help you get to the room…' Kurt said sitting down properly on the couch.

'No, I don't want to go there…let's stay here…just you and me…I've missed you…'

Kurt looked at Blaine confused. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but deep inside, he liked the way Blaine was looking at him.

'Why did you get drunk?' Kurt asked

'Cause I was afraid'

'Afraid of what?'

'Not of what…of whom?' Blaine rectified

'Afraid of whom?' Kurt asked again

Blaine laughed. 'Of you of course!'

'Of me?'

'Yes…' Blaine said smiling flirty and caressing Kurt's face. Kurt was paralyzed. His heart was pumping loudly and he blushed.

'Your cheeks are red and I like that…' Blaine said caressing Kurt's cheeks

Kurt rolled his eyes and was about to say something when his phone rang. He stood up immediately and took his phone from the dining table. He looked at the screen puzzled. The display said: Blaine Anderson. He looked at Blaine who was muttering words from the couch. That was weird. He hesitated a little but the curiosity to know who could have Blaine's phone won so he took a deep breath and answered the phone:

'Yes?'

'Hi there! Can you tell Blaine that he forgot his phone with me please?' someone said at the other side of the line. Kurt was speechless.

'Who…who are you? And why do you have MY HUSBAND's phone?' Kurt asked recovering his voice

'Oh, sorry about that…I'm Sebastian, Blaine knows who I am and where to find me…tell him I'll be waiting, okay?…thanks again…Hmmm...Kurt'

The line went dead and so did Kurt's smile. He looked at Blaine with resentfulness.

'It was your new friend Sebastian…' He said angrily

'Oh! Say hi for me…' Blaine said smiling from the couch

'Screw you Blaine! I thought you had changed! But I was wrong! You're the same stupid silly boy with no feelings for anyone but himself! Why did you lie to me? I thought you were working, but no you were just getting drunk and fucking some random guy! If you didn't want to have dinner with me you could have told me! You don't need to be my friend if you don't want to!'

'I didn't fuck him...ugh...and I don't know why you are so mad at me…I met him today in a bar, so what? I can have friends too! I didn't do anything wrong!'

'That's the problem with you Blaine! You never do anything wrong! For you everything is okay! But you're mistaken! You're throwing away everything!'

'I'm not doing that!'

'Yes you are! But you know what? I don't care anymore! I'm tired of you! Do whatever you want!' Kurt said yelling. Maybe he was overreacting but he was mad, jealous and disappointed, so he didn't care.

'Then what are you doing here? Go away! You don't need to stay! Maybe you're right and I'm the same selfish man, so I don't need you! Go away and have fun with Elliot! Fuck him if you want! I don't fucking care!'

'You know what? That's exactly what I'm going to do! Thanks for the advice!'

'You're welcome!' Blaine yelled

'I can't believe I actually thought you were different!' Kurt said walking away toward the room

'Old dog, same tricks honey!' Blaine yelled back

'You're right and you don't know how disappointed I am!' Kurt said slamming the door of the room.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt cried and cursed and cried again. He was having this internal struggle that kept his mind and heart in declared war. His brain knew why, but his heart didn't want to admit it. He needed some space. His mind couldn't put aside that sassy voice of that guy over the phone and every time he remembered it his heart clenched. He was overwhelmed by everything and everyone. After some time he came out of the room looking for Blaine. Blaine was sound asleep on the couch. Kurt looked at him with obvious disappointment in his eyes. He left him a note, took his small suitcase and left the apartment.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine opened his eyes. It was late or early in the morning, he didn't know, he was confused. He looked at his clock and saw it was very early in the morning. He stood up from the couch and walked to the room. The bed was empty. He looked in the bathroom, but Kurt was not there either. He remembered they had a fight and got worried. He looked in the whole apartment, but Kurt was not there. He walked to the dining table and saw that the table was still set. He cursed himself. Kurt had prepared dinner, so they could talk and now he was gone. He saw a piece of paper stuck to the fridge door and read it aloud.

"Thanks for your advice Honey! I'll do exactly what you suggested…see you on Monday! PS: the food I prepared for us is in the fridge, serve yourself! Maybe you can invite your new friend Sebastian, who btw has your phone. He said you know where to find him and that he'll be waiting! Have fun and don't make him wait any longer!"

Blaine crushed the note and without knowing what to do, started drinking again.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt arrived at the apartment on Monday morning. Everything was as he had left it. He walked into the room expecting to find Blaine, but he was not there. He recalled that sassy voice, the fight, the dinner, the note...and the stupid lump in his heart came back with full force. He shook his head and took a shower. He had to hurry up for work.

He had just arrived to his small office at the museum when his phone started ringing. He made a mental note that if it was Blaine he was going to ignore the call, but the display said: Sam Evans.

'Sam?'

'Hi, Kurt! Have you seen Blaine? He was supposed to be at a meeting this morning, but he didn't arrive, you know something?'

'Hmmm…actually no…I was out of the apartment the whole weekend and I just arrived this morning and he was not there…maybe he's with his new friend...' Kurt said sounding more bitter than he originally intended.

'His new friend?'

'Yes...he met a guy in a bar on Saturday and I think they had a really great time...' Kurt said showing his obvious discomfort again

'Oh I see...that's why you left?' Sam asked carefully

'No, not at all...I had some things to do with some friends' He lied

'Hmmm...so the last time you saw Blaine he was with this guy?'

'No, he was dead drunk in the couch...'

'He has been drinking?'

'Yes…'

'That explains a lot. Thanks Kurt I know exactly where he is…I guess I see you later'

'Okay…bye'

o-o-o-o-o

Sam arrived at the apartment and using the key that Blaine had once given him, opened the room inside the studio. Blaine was there completely unconscious. Sam woke him up splashing some water on his face.

'Sam? Crap! what am I doing here?'

'Seriously Blaine! This has to stop! You can't keep doing this! What happened this time? Since Kurt is here you hadn't drunk this way!'

'You were right Sam…'

'About what?'

'I have feelings for him…'

'And that's why you got drunk? Because I was right?'

'No, I drank because I lost him…we had a fight on Saturday because I went for a drink with a guy whose name I can't remember and he got mad and I got mad too and I said horrible things and though I don't remember my exact words, I know I sent him to spend the night with Elliot...'

'You sure?'

'Yes...he left a note and now I can't tell him about my feelings because he doesn't want me in his life anymore…it's too late'

'You're being a little melodramatic, you know? I'm glad you realized about your feelings for him, but drinking like this is not going to help you to be near him…'

'I know…he said he was disappointed…and I don't blame him'

'Neither do I…'

'What am I gonna do?'

'First…take a bath…you smell like a fucking liquor store!'

Blaine shrugged and stood up reluctantly walking to his room. Sam was looking at him with disapproval.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sometimes things have to get out of control so they can settle for something better. At least Blaine finally accepted he's in love with Kurt, let's see what happens in the next chapters. Thanks for reading, see you soon (really soon I promise). XOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! I'm glad you're enjoying this story, I've read all your reviews and I'm so happy to know about all of you. Some of you have been worried about Elliot and the nature of his relationship with Kurt, but fear no more, in this chapter we'll know everything about that. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Since last month's incident with Sebastian, alcohol and the whole jealousy fight, Blaine had remained sober. He had recovered his phone and everything was apparently in its place again. Blaine and Kurt were once again friendly with each other and though Blaine was still mad to hear Elliot's name in every conversation, he had handled the situation quite well. Kurt, on the other hand, had "forgiven" Blaine for his drinking episode and had tried very hard to forget what had happened with Sebastian without much success. His heart still clenched every time he recalled that day. Blaine had tried to explain what had really happened that afternoon, but Kurt had refused to hear the explanation. He had said: _Blaine, don't worry. You don't have to do it. I don't need explanations. It's alright. We're fine...Let's just forget about everything...No more Sebastian or apologies, okay?_ But the truth was he didn't want to hear it and he knew why, well at least a part of him knew why.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt arrived home on Friday night and discovered that Blaine was sick in bed. He looked awful.

'OMG Blaine! Are you okay? What happened?'

'I don't know…I felt terrible earlier and I came home…I think it was something I ate…'

Kurt came near the bed and very tenderly put his hand on Blaine's forehead. He was hot.

'Jesus! You have fever! Have you called a doctor?'

'No…'

'Let me call it then…'

'There's no need….'

'Shut up!'

Blaine smiled warmly and saw Kurt looking for the doctor's number. After making the call he walked out the room without saying a word and came back carrying a bowl with cold water and some towels. He sat next to Blaine and put one wet towel on his forehead. Blaine smiled sweetly at him.

o-o-o-o-o

'Well Mr. Anderson, apparently you have a campylobacter infection…'

'Is that bad?' Kurt asked worried

'In some cases it can be, but fortunately for your husband, he presented the symptoms on an early stage and we were able to detect the infection on time. He will be fine in a couple of days…don't worry'

'I feel like if I was about to die…' Blaine added

'It's normal Mr. Anderson, you may be feeling a little sick until your body can get rid of what you have eaten, but you'll be just fine…you'll have to take the antibiotics I'm prescribing and have a light diet for a couple of days and you'll be fine…'

'Give me the prescription doctor, I'll make sure he takes the medication…'

'Okay and also make sure that your husband sleeps well, eats lightly and drinks plenty of fluids to prevent dehydration…'

'Don't worry doctor, I'll take care of him…'

'Okay, then I'll let you rest Mr. Anderson. If you need something don't hesitate to call…have a good night…'

'I'll walk you to the door' Kurt added

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt returned to the room and saw Blaine trying to get out of bed.

'What are you doing?'

'I need to go to the bathroom…'

Kurt walked near the bed and tried to help him.

'I'm fine Kurt; you don't need to do this. I know you have plans tonight with Elliot…I don't want to spoil your joy, go out and enjoy yourself, I'll be fine…'

'Stop it Blaine! I already cancelled that…you don't need to worry about my joy. I'm where I want to be…and besides, you're not fine Blaine, you're almost green for heaven's sake! I'm not going to leave you alone!'

Blaine smiled warmly 'Thanks…for everything'

'Your welcome…now let me help you get to the bathroom...'

'Okay...'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine had a very rough night. He had fever and vomited several times during the night. Kurt stayed up all night taking care of him. In the morning Blaine opened his eyes and heard that Kurt was on the phone with someone. He stayed in silence trying to listen.

'Yeah, he's not fine. He had a pretty rough night, but hopefully with the pills he'll be better soon…' Kurt was saying to the person on the phone 'Yeah, I know! that was a shame and I feel bad that you missed that...I know, but you know me…'

Blaine was not understanding the conversation, but kept listening anyway.

'I don't want to discuss that over the phone, he could be listening…' Kurt said lowering his voice 'Shut up! See you later okay?' He added 'No, I'm not going…I'll stay here. The doctor said he could not be alone…' Kurt said as a matter of fact though Blaine knew the doctor hadn't said that 'Thanks Ell, I know you do and I really appreciate it…' Kurt said. Blaine frowned hearing the "Ell" pet name. 'Okay, I gotta go…see you…me too...bye'

Kurt returned to the room and saw that Blaine was awake. Blaine was trying to smile at him, but his stomach was rumbling and aching and his mind couldn't put aside the "Ell" name.

'How are you feeling?'

'Awfully…'

'Don't worry you'll be better once you take a bath and your pills…' Kurt said smiling

'Yeah and I really hope so…I hate to keep you trapped here with me…really Kurt! If you need to go somewhere or something, just go. I'll be fine, you already did a lot for me, so…'

'Nonsense…I don't have any plans. I'll make some breakfast while you take a shower, okay? Call me if you need me…'

'Yeah, thanks…'

o-o-o-o-o

When Kurt returned to the room Blaine was already laying on the bed. Kurt sat next to him and lay down too.

'How are you feeling?'

'Better…'

'Are you hungry?'

'God! No! Not at all…can't stand food right now…I don't know if I'll be able to keep it in my stomach for 2 seconds'

'Okay fair enough, but you'll have to eat something later…and drink the tea I made for you'

'Maybe later, but right now I'm not hungry and I already drank that thing you call tea…have you had breakfast yet?'

'Yeah, I just ate…'

'Good, I don't want you to get sick too…'

'Don't worry about me…I'm fine…'

They remained silent for a little while. Something was wandering on Blaine's mind. He knew he had to say it and take full advantage of Kurt babysitting him.

'Kurt…'

'Yes?'

'I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad...'

'I won't...what is it?'

'I know you said that everything is in the past, but I need you to know that I didn't sleep with Sebastian'

'I know...'

'You do?'

'Yes...'

'Good, I just wanted to clear that up. You didn't give me the chance to explain anything'

'Well, I didn't and still don't want to hear it...'

'Why not?'

Kurt shrugged and shook his head. The message was clear. He was not going to talk about that. Blaine frowned and added

'Anyway, I was thinking that maybe you could invite Elliot over…I feel terrible for keeping you here watching over me! I was thinking that maybe he can come here, so you two can still have a bit of fun today…you can watch a movie or something. I promise not to interfere…I can stay here, the whole apartment will be just for you…'

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine directly in the eyes. Kurt was smiling broadly. You could tell he was enjoying the conversation.

'Why are you so obsessed with Elliot?' Kurt asked flirty

'I'm not obsessed with him…I just know that you two, well, that you two are dating and I don't want to ruin your weekend…that's all'

Kurt started laughing loudly. Blaine was looking at him confused.

'I'm not dating Elliot…' Kurt said mocking Blaine

'You're not?' Blaine asked stunned

'No…' Kurt replied smirking

'But, I don't understand…you spend almost everyday together and you…you slept with him that weekend when I treated you like shit…' Blaine said as a matter of fact

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Yes I went to his apartment that weekend following your advice, but I didn't sleep with him. I was mad and maybe I exaggerated a bit with my note, but I just stayed at his home on the couch…and yes, we spent almost everyday together because we are friends…'

'Rachel and Mercedes are your friends too, and you don't spend all day with them…'

'Well, I don't spend all day with them because Rachel and Mercedes don't work with me…'

'Wait! Elliot works at the museum?'

'Yes…' Kurt replied smirking again

'Since when?'

'Since two days after I met him…?'

'How?'

'When I met him, he told me we was looking for a job, I asked him about his profession and it turned out that besides being an awesome photographer, he has a degree in digital arts, and well there was an open position at that time in the museum and he went to the interview and got the job, easy as that'

Blaine was confused and relieved at the same time. He was happy to know Kurt was not dating this Elliot guy, but he still found it hard to believe.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'What?'

'That he was working with you…'

'I tried, but after I met him you started acting weird with me and then we had that little drinking-Sebastian incident and after that I decided to not tell you anything, because every time I brought Elliot to any conversation you got mad, so…'

'So all this time you've only been friends?'

'Yes…'

'Why haven't you two date?'

'Because I don't like him that way…?'

'You don't?'

'No, I mean…he's nice and handsome and very talented, but he's not for me…'

'Why not? I mean, you are nice, handsome and talented too…'

'Thanks, but I don't know, maybe that's why…maybe we're so alike that we're not compatible in that way…just like friends…'

Blaine remained silent. He was trying hard to suppress his grin. He was happy to hear that Kurt was not interested in the photographer. Kurt was nervous. He felt exposed. He knew that Blaine would eventually realized that he could not see Elliot that way because he was already interested in someone else and Blaine would ask who that was and Kurt would have to tell him the truth. A truth that he was still denying to himself, so he ran away using a lame excuse.

'I'll go to make you some chicken soup…I'll be back later, okay?'

'Okay…'

'Call me if you need me. I'll leave the door open…'

'Okay…' Blaine answered smiling. He was suddenly feeling so much better.

o-o-o-o-o

It was late and Kurt was really tired, he hadn't slept last night and needed some rest. Blaine was already lying in bed and was reading a book.

'How are you feeling?' Kurt asked tired

'Fine…' Blaine replied smiling 'You can sleep now Kurt, you look exhausted…really I feel so much better, I'm just not that tired, I guess I slept a lot during the day…'

'Okay…but if you need me don't hesitate to wake me, okay? I won't get mad…but if you feel worse and you don't say anything, then you better run, because I'll be right after you with all my fury… and this time you'll end up in the hospital'

Blaine laughed. 'Yes, don't worry I value my life…I'll let you know if I feel bad…thank you…'

'For what?'

'For taking care of me…it was really nice of you…'

'You're welcome…' Kurt said with sleepy eyes

'Sleep Kurt' Blaine said laughing '…your eyes are already closing!'

'Okay…' Kurt mumbled sleepy

Blaine smiled at the sight of Kurt's peaceful face.

'Have sweet dreams...' Blaine murmured, but Kurt was already asleep.

Blaine closed his book and lay down facing Kurt until he fell asleep too.

o-o-o-o-o

On Sunday morning, Blaine was so much better. He had had a proper night's sleep and the fever had ceased. They had had breakfast on the table and now they were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Once the movie ended, Kurt realized there were seated closer than usual. Their bodies were touching and the space between them was practically nonexistent. In a tender and irrational move Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine froze.

'You know Blaine?'

'What?'

'I've always been curious to know your story with Sam…you're a very private person, but with him you seem to not have any secrets'

'Yes, he knows everything about me…'

'How did you two meet?'

'It's a long story…'

'We have time…' Kurt said hoping to know a bit more about Blaine's life

'Okay…hmmm...well, everything began when my dad decided to start his own company. My father Richard Anderson and Sam's dad, Dwight Evans, were friends since high school and they used to work together in a publicity firm down in Brooklyn. When my grandfather died he left a lot of money to my dad, so he decided to used it to start his own publicity business…'

'Anderson & Partners…'

'Yes...He founded the company and invited Dwight to work with him. At the beginning he didn't accept the offer because he wanted to explore other jobs, so they just remained being friends and then Dwight married Sam's mom Mary and they moved out to Kentucky. The company became a success and my dad married my mom, Helen. Soon after that, my brother was born and I came after 3 years…'

'You have a brother?' Kurt asked stunned. He didn't know a thing about Blaine's family

'Yes, but please Kurt…don't ask me about them, okay? It's difficult enough for me to tell you this part of the story…'

'Okay I won't ask…but just remember that if you don't want to tell me any of this, there's no problem…you don't need to do it'

'I do want you to know…just be patient…this is the first time I talk about my life with someone else besides Sam and my own family…just don't ask about that other story, okay? I'm not ready to talk about them yet'

'Okay…'

'Well, when I was four, Sam's family moved back to New York because they were having some financial problems and my dad helped them. Dwight and Mary were very desperate because they had a little boy who was just my age…'

'Sam…'

'Yes, and well, my dad gave Dwight a position in the company and took care of Sam's education…'

'Really? That was a really sweet gesture…'

'Yeah, and that's why I know Sam almost all my life. We were really young when we became friends. At first we used to fight a lot, I remember that we were always bothering each other and we caused a lot of trouble. All teachers in the school hated us and they used to take us to detention together since we were 6 years old'

'Detention at six years old?'

'Yes! We were troublemakers since then! You should have seen us!'

'I can picture you two perfectly…' Kurt added smiling

'…Obviously we became partners in crime and we have been inseparable since then. I learned to see him as my brother rather than as a friend…we went to every school together and we lived together when we were at college…'

'You two were roommates?'

'Yes…'

'I cant believe that! How did you survive? I mean, how come you didn't kill each other?'

Blaine laughed 'I don't know, I have asked myself that same question a thousand times before and I still don't know how that didn't happen. I guess that our friendship runs in the line of mutual respect and that helps. I know sometimes, well most of the times, he disagrees with some of the things I do or the decisions I make, but he respects me and I do the same for him…'

'Yeah, I've seen that. Sam always talks about you with respect and he's very protective about your life. I think he's a very good friend…'

'Yeah he is…'

'Your father also paid Sam's college?'

'Yes…though Sam was a very good student and had a scholarship…'

'Really?'

'Yes…'

'Did he study marketing like you?'

'No he got a degree in economics…'

'Economics?' Kurt asked stunned

'Yes, that's why he's the director of the financial department at Anderson & Partners'

'Really?'

'Yes and he earned that position…he's a very talented and professional worker…'

'You're proud of him…' Kurt said as a matter of fact

'I am…did you know that now he's taking care of his brother and sister's education?'

'He has siblings?'

'Yeah, Stevie and Stacey…I hope one day you can meet them. They are really great kids. Stevie is now in pre-med school and Stacey is at her senior year in high school…'

'I didn't know Sam had siblings…'

'Yeah…he doesn't talk about his family that much…'

'What happened to his dad?'

'He died of a heart attack when we entered college…'

'I didn't know…and his mother?'

'She returned to Kentucky with Stevie and Stacey…'

Kurt remained silent. There was something wandering on his mind and he didn't know how to bring that up.

'Hmmm…Can I ask you something else?' He asked Blaine

'Yeah…just not about…'

'Your family…I know! Don't worry is not about them…it's about you and Sam…'

'What is it?'

'Well, I'm curious, but please don't get me wrong. I just want to know because I know for experience that is something not easy to handle'

'What?'

'…How did you two manage the fact that...well you're gay and he's not…?'

'Well, we always knew we didn't like the same things…I'm not going to lie and tell you that I always knew I was gay because that's not the truth. I already told you that when I was in high school I dated a lot of girls, but one day I realized that girls were not my thing and it was a really hard time for me, I was so desperate that I forced myself to believe that I was just having a phase, but Sam helped me see that I was fooling myself…'

'How?'

'Well, it's a funny story…I hadn't had sex like never, so one day I decided it was time. I remember that Sam was at my house waiting desperately to know all the details so when I arrived he asked me how it had been and I couldn't hide my depressed face so he said something like: she didn't want to have sex with you…and I was like: No! In fact she did…and Sam's face was so stunned that in that moment I realized that something was really wrong with me…'

'What did you do?'

'Well, I told him I just had sex with her and I didn't know how I was feeling. We talked about how he felt the first time he had sex and how he felt around girls and that stuff and I realized I felt something like that around boys. I wasn't completely sure, so I tried it with one of Sam's friends that was very proud to be gay and...it felt right. It was fun…and easier...and exciting'

'So, you dated the guy?'

'No, I just slept with him…at that time I was struggling accepting myself, so pretending I didn't care about feelings was the best way to cope with everything…sex was my easy way out'

'What happened in college? Why didn't you date someone for real?'

'Hmmm…I don't know, things became complicated back then, for several things, but let's say I just felt comfortable with the no-strings-attached relationships…'

'I don't get it! How could you survive that? I mean sex is funny, really funny, but it's empty if there are no feelings involved in it…you've never had this need to feel loved when you have sex? To feel cherished by someone? To make love instead of just sex?'

Blaine stayed silent. He didn't want to tell Kurt that in fact he had always dreamed of it, but never knew it could be real until he met him.

'No…' He lied

'Well, certainly you're missing all the fun in the world…' Kurt said smiling and standing up from the couch

'I know…' Blaine replied as a matter of fact. He knew he was.

* * *

**You really thought Kurt would cheat on Blaine? We all know he's not like that ;) Anyway, what do you think? Hope you liked it! See you soon. XOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for the delay, this chapter was meant to be published since Friday, but my internet connection sucks and I couldn't upload it until now :S Anyway, new month, new chapter! I really hope you like it! Just a warning: In this chapter you'll meet someone new and one of the previously mentioned characters ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Blaine was walking anxiously around his office. He had just received a call that had let him unstable. He picked up the phone and called his assistant.

'Thomas, please call Mr. Evans and tell him I need to talk to him right now…'

'Right away Mr. Anderson…'

Sam knocked the door of the office 5 minutes later. Blaine was standing behind his desk. His face was pale as a ghost.

'What happened Blaine?'

'My mom called…'

'Is she okay?'

'Yes...but...she's coming to meet Kurt this weekend…'

'Really?' Sam asked, sounding not so surprised

Blaine looked at him with scrutinizing eyes. His friend was nervous.

'You knew it? Didn't you?'

'No! Well...maybe she mentioned something last week when I talked to her…'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I knew you would get mad and right now what she less needs is her son treating her like crap…'

'She's my mother Sam! I know she's sick! I wouldn't dare to treat her badly'

'You wouldn't? Blaine please! If I had told you she was coming I'm sure you would have called her to make her stay at home bringing some shitty excuse!'

'I would not…'

'Of course you would…don't fool yourself…'

'What am I going to do now?' He asked defeated

'You'll have to introduce her to Kurt…simple as that'

'Kurt doesn't know anything about my family…he suspects that something happened to my dad and that I have a brother, but he doesn't knows anything and I want it to remain that way…I don't want him to know everything'

'Why not?'

'You know why…'

'No, I don't…I think it's time for you to open your heart a little Blaine…Not everything is black or white. If you really want to make a life with Kurt he needs to know…besides, it's not something that bad...'

'For me it is, but most importantly I'm not ready Sam! And...we're just friends. He doesn't know I have feelings for him!'

'He doesn't know about your feelings because you're a coward, but I bet he suspects…I've seen the way he looks at you…'

'Can you pick up my mother at the airport?' Blaine said changing the subject dramatically

'Of course I can, but I think it would be better if you go yourself…you are her son Blaine…she would be thrilled to see you there…'

'I know, but I can't…'

'Why?'

'Because I can't and I prefer it that way…'

'As you wish…but just so you know, your mother is the least guilty in all this nonsense and she's the one getting all the bad things. Sometimes I think you really hate her…'

'I don't hate her…she's my mother of course I love her'

'Well, these past few years you haven't been acting like if you really loved her…Sometimes you forget who she is…'

'Why do you say that?'

'When was the last time you talk to her, besides today that SHE called you…?'

Blaine remained silent. He knew that Sam was telling nothing but the truth. He hadn't spoken to his mother since perhaps her birthday…January 16. He hadn't even called her on Mother's day.

'See? I know you have bonding issues since Cooper and your dad, but you still have her…don't you think it's time for you to move on and enjoy what you still have instead of trying to bring people back, which unfortunately is no longer with us and will never be?'

'I'm not going to talk about that with you. Thanks for picking her up. You can go now. I have some business to attend'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Seriously Blaine, one day you'll need to tell someone what's your real problem with your mom and your family, because I really don't get it! I've tried to bring some sense to that mind of yours, but it's impossible. I love you man, but sometimes you really disappoint me…I just hope that when you decide to open your heart and face your fears and pain, it's not too late…for everyone'

Sam closed the door and left Blaine questioning himself.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine were working at the studio in the apartment. Kurt was deep in thought working on a new painting and Blaine was pretending to do some stuff in the computer.

'Kurt?'

'Yes…'

'Have you told your family about our marriage?' Blaine asked. It was a subject they had never touched before. Kurt looked at him puzzled and answered sincerely

'Yes, I told them when it happened…why are you asking?'

'Well…I don't know how to tell you this, but well…my mother is coming to the city this weekend and well…'

'...and you want me to leave the apartment so she doesn't know we are married?' Kurt asked trying to guess Blaine's intentions

'No, she wants to meet you…'

'She knows about our marriage?'

'Yes, she saw the pictures of us in the magazine…'

'You didn't tell her yourself?'

'No…'

'Why not?'

'I have my reasons…'

'Okay I'll respect that, but why now? I mean, the magazine came out a couple of months ago…'

'Yes, but she was sick and couldn't leave Chicago for a while…now she's better and she's coming this Saturday…'

'So, you want me to meet her?'

'She wants to know you, so…'

'And are you okay with that?' Kurt asked clearly intrigued

'Well, to be honest, it's not something I'm thrilled about, but I don't want to cause her another reason to get angry and feel bad again…so yes I'm okay with that'

'Okay...in that case, it will be a pleasure to meet her…'

'Thanks…can I ask you something else?'

'Sure…'

'Can you please don't ask her anything about my family? I know you're curious, but please? Can you do that for me?'

Kurt looked at him intently. Blaine's eyes reflected fear. Kurt knew those eyes and though he was dying to know more about Blaine's family, he didn't want him to worry, so he agreed.

'Sure, don't worry…I won't ask anything…'

'Thanks, I'll make some reservations for Saturday night…'

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt and Blaine were getting ready to have dinner with Blaine's mom. Kurt was very nervous, but Blaine was over the edge. He was already dressed and waiting impatiently in the living room while Kurt was still arranging some details of his attire.

'Are you ready Kurt?' Blaine yelled anxious

'Just give me 5 more minutes…' Kurt yelled from the room

'Okay, but hurry up…'

'Yes…I'm coming'

Blaine was sweating and trying hard to calm himself down. His phone rang and startled him.

'What is it Sam?'

'We're here…'

'Okay, we're in our way, we'll be there in 10 minutes…how is she?'

'Tired, but she's fine…and don't worry I already told her about your telling-the-truth issues…she said she'll be discreet'

'Thanks…'

'You're welcome…see you in a few…'

'Yeah...'

Blaine hung up and nearly dropped his phone. Kurt had just emerged from the room wearing a gorgeous gray suit that made his eyes look beautifully blue. They were mesmerizing.

'What?' Kurt asked when he saw Blaine looking at him with detail

'Nothing…hmmm...you look...hmmm...stunning…' Blaine replied recovering his voice from the initial shock

'Well, thank you…you do too…'

'Thanks…let's go, Sam just called and they are already there…'

'Okay…' Kurt said smiling and grabbing his coat

Blaine called the elevator, but his eyes couldn't move away from Kurt's eyes. He was like haunted.

o-o-o-o-o

The encounter with Blaine's mom hadn't been as bad as Blaine had imagined. In fact Kurt and Helen had hit it off immediately and Blaine was, despite all his fears, enjoying dinner.

'So, you're a true artist?' Helen Anderson asked

'Well, I'm not that bad…' Kurt replied shyly

'Not that bad? He's extraordinary Helen! You should see some of his paintings! He's amazing! Isn't he Blaine?' Sam asked

'Yes mom, he's a very talented and extraordinary artist' Blaine said smiling at Kurt tenderly

Kurt was completely flushed. The way Blaine had been looking at him all night was making his cheeks work double shift in the blushing sector.

'And tell me Kurt…are you from here?'

'No Helen, in fact I'm from Ohio…'

'Ohio? Really? Which part of Ohio?'

'Lima…'

'Beautiful and charming town!'

'Have you been there?'

'Yes, I went there a couple of times. My grandma used to live there…'

'Really?'

'Yes…I spent some part of my childhood between Lima and Iowa.'

Helen and Kurt started chatting animatedly about places in Lima, while Sam and Blaine stared at them trying to imagine all those places they were talking about. Blaine, however, could not take his eyes away from Kurt, and Sam, who had noticed that was smiling at his friend approvingly. They were deep in conversation when suddenly someone cleared his throat near the table. Blaine, Sam, Kurt and Helen turned around at the same time.

'Sorry for interrupting…' a guy with a very Irish accent said

'Adam?' Kurt exclaimed excited

'Hi…' Adam replied smiling slightly

'OMG! What are you doing here?' Kurt asked clearly surprised

'I was having dinner with some friends and I saw you here and thought that it would be a nice idea to come to say hi…'

'It's been so long…God! Let me introduce you…this is Blaine Anderson, Helen Anderson and Sam Evans…everybody this is Adam Crawford…'

'Nice to meet you all…' Adam said flashing a beautiful smile

'Nice to meet you sir…' Helen replied politely

Blaine and Sam just nodded politely. Both knew who this Adam was. Blaine's jaw was tense and his discomfort was evident.

'Kurt would you mind coming with me for a second…?' Adam asked

'I'm sorry, but I'm in the…' Kurt was saying when Blaine interrupted him

'Go with him Kurt…don't worry about us…we can wait for you to order the dessert'

Kurt looked at him with hard eyes and very reluctantly stood up and walked away with Adam. The whole time Blaine was watching at Kurt with hawk eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt was very uncomfortable. He didn't want to go with Adam, but Blaine had left him with no option. Kurt and Adam reached the table where a group of handsome and athletic boys were gathered.

'People, I want you to meet Kurt Hummel…' He said, introducing Kurt to the group of people 'Kurt these are my friends and teammates: Brett, Derek, Chase, Ivan, and David'

'Nice to meet you all…' Kurt said smiling politely

'You want to join us for a drink?' One of the guys suggested

'Thank you very much, but I really can't stay, you see? I'm in the middle of an important dinner with my family…' he said trying to decline the invitation as polite as possible

'Your family?' Adam asked confused, he knew Kurt's family and the people on that table were all complete strangers for him

'Yes, Blaine is my husband and his mom came to visit us for the weekend and the blond guy is like his brother…' he said

'You are married? To that guy?' Adam asked in shock. Everyone in the table were stunned too. Apparently Adam had told them they were a couple once.

'Yes…'

'He's the CEO of Anderson & Partners, isn't he?' Adam asked

'Yes…'

'How did that happen?'

'Long story…' Kurt said smiling

'Wow…I didn't expect that…I guess we'll have to go for lunch one of these days to catch up with our lives…'

'Yeah, that would be lovely…' Kurt replied smiling politely.

'Okay, it's said then…what a shame you can't stay to have a drink with us…'

'Yeah…maybe next time…'

o-o-o-o-o

The whole interaction Blaine was looking intently at Kurt and Adam. Helen and Sam were smiling conspiratorially.

'Are you okay son?' Helen asked

'What?' Blaine asked distracted

'Are you okay?' she asked again

'Yes…why?'

'Well, you seem upset…'

'I'm not upset…' he said looking again at Adam who was looking at Kurt with surprise

'He's just jealous Helen, he always acts like that when Kurt is with someone else…' Sam added smirking

'I'm not jealous…' Blaine fought back

'Of course you are! You should see your face…and your eyes...if they were guns, he'd be dead already…'

Blaine looked at Sam with hard eyes. He hated when his friend used that special power of knowing him so well against him. He was cursing himself for being so evident.

'Well, yes I'm jealous! So what?'

'Nothing, but you should control yourself buddy. If you didn't want Kurt to go with him you shouldn't have pushed him towards him…'

'I didn't do that…'

'Son, I know you hate when I talk about your life, but I think Sam is right…you pushed him away. I think Kurt was about to decline this guy's proposition when you interrupted him…'

Blaine looked at his mom. She was right. He had, in fact, done what she had said, but it had not been intentionally. He had become angry and didn't know what he did.

'I really did it, didn't I? I swear sometimes I don't know what I'm doing…when I'm with him I feel lost. I don't have control about my emotions…I'm completely blind around him…is like if every time I'm around him my heart was on a roller coaster losing all connection with my brain...I'm afraid...I don't know what do or how to act, I just want to do what makes him happy, but I always screw things up...'

'Well, that my son, is called love…'

Blaine looked up and smiled warmly at her mother for the first time in so many years. Helen's eyes filled with tears, but she contained herself. In that moment Kurt returned to the table with Adam at his side.

'Sorry for having stolen Kurt a few minutes…he's back now…have a good night all of you' Adam said looking at everyone at the table, but keeping his attention towards Blaine. He was curious about Kurt's husband. 'I'll call you in the week Kurt'

'Yeah sure…' Kurt said smiling politely

Blaine looked at Adam with hard eyes and put an arm protectively around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt froze, but didn't say a thing

'Have a good night too…Adam…' Blaine said using his sarcastic voice.

'Thanks…' Adam said walking away from the table.

Blaine lowered his arm and grabbed his drink. He drank it in one gulp. Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes. He knew that Blaine's first reaction to problems was alcohol.

'Sorry about the delay…' Kurt said apologizing to the rest of the table and trying to ignore that Blaine was still looking at Adam.

'Don't worry my dear, I guess now we can order the dessert…' Helen said calling the waiter

The waiter came and brought the desserts card. Helen immediately ordered some lemon pie and Sam a slice of chocolate cake. Kurt was unsure what to order. He was looking at the whole menu with anxious eyes.

'What do you want to order?' Blaine asked Kurt

'I don't know…they all look delicious…'

'I'm sure they all are…'

'Yes…I don't know which one to pick…'

'You like cheesecake, don't you?'

Kurt looked at him with tender eyes. He remembered he had mentioned his inclination toward cheesecake once, in Rachel PhD graduation party, but he was surprised that Blaine had remembered that small detail.

'Yes…it's my favorite…'

'I've heard that the strawberry cheesecake in here is wonderful…' Blaine added smiling

Kurt smiled back. 'I don't know if I can eat a whole slice all by myself…'

'We can share it if you want…' Blaine suggested

'Okay…' Kurt said smiling

Sam and Helen were looking at them, but pretended not to notice the flirting game that was going on between them.

'We want the strawberry cheesecake, please.' Blaine said

'Two slices, sir?' The waiter asked

'No, just one…we'll share it…' Blaine replied

Kurt was smiling like a fool. He was surprised by the way Blaine had said "we". It sounded so accurate that he couldn't stop smiling.

'And tell me Kurt have you heard the stories about these two?' Helen asked referring to Blaine and Sam

'Yeah, Blaine shared some details about them…' Kurt said smiling and looking at Blaine with a reassuring smile, trying to tell him: don't worry I won't say or ask anything.

'You didn't tell him about the time we went to Florida, didn't you?' Sam asked worried

'No, I thought you would like to share that story yourself' Blaine said teasing Sam

Sam was completely flushed. Helen and Blaine were laughing loudly. Kurt was looking at them confused.

'What happened in Florida?' He asked

'Go on Sam…tell Kurt about our time in Florida…' Blaine said mocking Sam

'Believe me Kurt you don't want to hear that story…' Sam said

'Well, now I do…more than ever…'

'Tell him…he's not going to judge you…that mistake could have happened to anyone…' Blaine repeated laughing

Kurt was laughing too, but didn't know why. He had never seen Blaine so happy and he discovered that his laughter was breathtaking.

'Okay, but you'll have to tell him the embarrassing part…I can't say that out loud…I'm still ashamed of it…'

'Okay…' Blaine agreed

Sam began to tell his story, with lots of details definitely trying to make it even longer. The waiter arrived with their desserts and immediately everyone started talking while enjoying the delicious cakes. Kurt had just taken a bite because his attention was completely focused on hearing Sam's story. Blaine looked up and saw that Adam was watching them intently. Well, actually he was staring at Kurt. Blaine looked at him quickly and in a very calculated move he took his spoon and fed Kurt in the mouth. Kurt jumped a little, but allowed Blaine to feed him. Helen and Sam were smiling at them warmly.

'What?' Blaine asked

'Nothing…' Sam said smiling

'Then, go on…tell Kurt about your almost one night stand with that guy…'

'WHAT?' Kurt asked stunned and almost spitting the cake that was still in his mouth

Blaine laughed along with his mother and Sam buried his head under the napkin

o-o-o-o-o

Some days after the dinner, Blaine was at home watching a documentary when Kurt arrived. He was weird. His face was completely rattled.

'Hey there…are you okay?' Blaine asked a little worried

'Yes…' Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine. 'No…actually no…'

'What happened?'

'I had dinner with Adam…and...'

'What happened?' Blaine asked, not completely sure if he wanted to hear the answer

'He...he proposed…'

'He what?' Blaine asked shocked

'He proposed…' Kurt replied confused

'But, why…? He knows you're already married'

'I don't know…someone told him we were not a real marriage and just in the middle of the dinner he went down on one knee and proposed…just like that'

'What did you answer?'

'Nothing…'

'Nothing? Why not?'

'I was stunned…I'm still stunned…we haven't talked for almost two years and suddenly we met again and then he proposed? I don't know, but I think it is a lot of information to handle…I still don't understand why he did it! Yeah, I know that what we had was important, but I thought it was in the past...'

'What are you going to answer…?'

'I don't know…' Kurt replied confused.

Blaine didn't say a word. He was watching his world crumble down before his eyes. He tried to smile politely, but Kurt stood up and without a word walked to the room and closed the door.

o-o-o-o-o

After some hours, Blaine entered the room and found Kurt completely asleep. He looked at him and smiled in adoration. Kurt had fallen asleep over the covers. He took a blanket from the wardrobe and tucked him in being very careful not to wake him. In a sweet and tender move Blaine caressed Kurt's hair and whispered:

'Oh Kurt! You can't marry another guy…you're already married to me…if you only knew what I feel for you...'

He entered the dressing room to put on his PJ's and Kurt opened his eyes smiling broadly. He was just pretending to be asleep. He had heard everything.

* * *

**Yes! Kurt officially knows! Hope you liked it! Wait for the next chapter soon :) XOXOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Here's the new chapter! Thanks for all your kind words about the story. I really hope you like this chapter! It's kind of cheesy, so enjoy ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9  
**

Kurt had invited Mercedes to have a Saturday movie marathon since Sam and Blaine would be working late. They were having a really good time watching their favorite musicals, romantic movies and just chatting. Mercedes was practically screaming when Kurt told her all the details about Adam's proposal and how he had rejected him during a dinner the night before. Between ice cream, popcorn and wine the day had slipped away and when they realized the sun was already setting.

'Let's watch another one...' Mercedes suggested

'Okay, but don't you dare to put that horror movie...'

'Don't worry...I saved that for later, we must have the proper atmosphere for that kind of movies, so we'll wait until the sky is completely black' She said grinning wickedly

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Mercedes put a drama movie and they watched it in silence. When the movie was ending they were both crying like babies.

'I really, really hate when movies end like this! I hate it!' Mercedes said crying and filling her mouth with a bunch of popcorn, trying to kill the sadness with the sweet candy that covered them.

'I do too...' Kurt replied wiping his tears and nose 'I'm a full-time advocate of happy endings...'

They were both wiping their tears and watching the final credits when Sam entered the apartment. He was carrying some bags.

'Hi there! We brought dinner, Blaine said it was...Gosh! What happened? Why are you two crying? Who died?' Sam asked worried

'Marley...' Mercedes replied

'Who's Marley?' Sam asked worried

'The dog...' Kurt replied sobbing and lifting the DVD box, so that he could see the cover of the movie

'You're crying like that because of a movie?' He asked shocked

'Yes...' Mercedes whispered while Kurt just nodded

Sam rolled his eyes and smiling walked to leave the bags at the dining table.

'Where's Blaine?' Kurt asked standing up from the couch and stretching his legs

'Hmmm...well...he's not coming. When the meeting was over, he went on a date with this cute guy he just met, he's a senior executive in a major company in LA. Blaine told me to come here to make you both some company and also to inform you that he'll be out all weekend' Sam said

Kurt's eyes widened with shock and Mercedes' jaw dropped. Sam started laughing uncontrollably.

'Gotcha!' He said laughing

Kurt rolled his eyes heavenly and turned around to hide his sudden blush. Mercedes rolled her eyes too and said:

'That was not funny baby...'

'Of course it was, you should have seen your faces!'

'It was not funny' Kurt replied petulantly

'Seriously...where is he?' Mercedes asked

'He's talking with the guy at the door. Some maintenance changes or something like that...' he said still laughing

Kurt rolled his eyes again.

'Don't get mad at me Kurt, it was just a very innocent joke...'

Kurt shook his head and turned around. He knew why Sam had made that joke. Since the famous dinner with Blaine's mom a couple of days ago, Sam had been making fun of them. He mocked them and was always trying to make them crack one in front of the other. Kurt was turning off the plasma when Blaine entered the apartment. He looked around and asked:

'What happened? Why are you two crying? And why you're smiling like a fool Sam?'

'Nothing' Sam replied 'They are crying because of that movie of the dog that dies at the end and I'm smiling like a fool because I just successfully verify that my theory about Kurt is correct and that he's...'

'...that I'm a hopeless crying baby, because I can't help but mourn whenever I see an emotional movie...' Kurt added quickly trying to stop Sam from saying what he was about to say.

Blaine looked at Sam and said: 'Seriously Sam, leave them alone...I cried with that movie too. It's not a big deal. Let's eat...we brought some dinner...' Blaine said walking towards the dining table.

Mercedes stood up and helped Blaine to take out the food from the bags. Kurt was about to join them when Sam intercepted him.

'Why did you interrupt me?' he asked smirking

'Because I knew what you were gonna say...'

'So it's true then?'

'What?'

'What I verified with my little joke...'

'That's none of your business...' Kurt said blushing

Sam laughed. 'I knew it!'

'You know nothing...'

'Okay, I "don't know", but for the record, I think you should tell him...'

'Tell who? what?' Kurt replied feigning innocence

Sam rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Blaine yelled from the table

'Hey you two! Let's eat while the food is still warm!'

Kurt and Sam nodded and walked towards the table. Kurt looked more closely the empty bags and saw that the food was from that restaurant he loved so much. His heart filled with joy. He sat next to Blaine and whispered: 'Thanks...' He was very touched by the gesture

Blaine looked at him and smiled whispering back 'You're welcome...'

o-o-o-o-o

After finish eating Sam and Blaine practically ran to the plasma to play that silly video game with which they were so obsessed lately. Mercedes and Kurt stayed at the table just talking.

'Do they always behave like this when they are here?' Mercedes asked looking at Blaine and Sam that were fighting over who should use the golden controller.

Kurt looked at the guys and nodded. 'Yes...every single time! If they have nothing better to do they always play that silly game and fight over the same silly controller. I still don't see why the black one is different from the golden one...for me both are the same and work the same way' Kurt said smiling

'They look like two 16 year-old...If I ever marry Sam I'm going to ban video games in the house'

'Good luck on trying that!' Kurt said raising his nearly empty glass of wine.

'Seriously! I don't know how you can stand them acting like that!' Mercedes said still looking at them. Sam was all over Blaine trying to steal him the golden controller.

'I don't know...I'm not a fan of video games, but they enjoy playing them...I like to see them happy...' Kurt said smiling warmly at them

'Them or just Blaine?'

Kurt turned around dramatically and looked at her with hard eyes.

'What?' She replied feigning innocence 'Don't think I haven't noticed that there's something going on between you two!'

'Nothing is going on between us!'

'Kurt don't try to fool me... since that dinner you two had with your mother in law you've been acting weird. I know you, and I know that look in your eyes...besides Sam told me you two were flirting the whole night and let's not add that you declined Adam's proposal...'

'Firstly, I did not flirt with him and secondly the fact that I have declined Adam's proposal has nothing to do with Blaine...'

'No?'

'No...I did it because I don't love him...'

'...more like because you're in love with someone else...'

'I am not...'

'Come on Kurt! Your eyes cannot fool me...I recognize that spark baby, you're in love with him...besides, you shared your slice of cheesecake. Maybe Sam is foolish enough to consider that a mild form of flirting, but I know that for you that is full force flirting! Sharing your favorite thing in the world is for you a true act of commitment...'

Kurt rolled his eyes and very slightly turned around to look at Blaine. He was laughing loudly and Kurt thought he could never get tired of hearing that lovely sound.

'I'm not...' he started saying, but he couldn't complete the sentence. He could not deny it anymore.

'You're in love with him, right?' Mercedes asked trying to help his friend face his feelings

Kurt sighed and sipped the rest of his wine. He looked up and found Blaine looking at him. He smiled coyly and turned around to see Mercedes again. He could not keep denying it, it made no sense. He knew he was madly in love with him, so he sighed in defeat and said:

'Yes...'

'I KNEW IT!' Mercedes yelled

'Shhhhhhhhh' Kurt shushed her

'Sorry...' she whispered 'But it was obvious! You two are nuts about each other and don't tell me he's not into you, because that's not true. Do you really believe he brought your favorite meal from your favorite restaurant just because he was around and was the only open restaurant? Of course not! He wanted to please you!'

Kurt blushed. Mercedes was right, the food and the restaurant definitely were not a coincidence and what he had heard the other night was still wandering on his mind. He couldn't help but smile like a fool.

'A penny for your thoughts...'Mercedes said

'There's something I didn't tell you...' he confessed

'What?'

'The other night I heard something I wasn't supposed to be hearing'

'What?' she asked intrigued

'The night Adam proposed, I pretended to be asleep when Blaine came back to our room and he said: You can't marry another guy,you're already married to me. If you only knew what I feel for you...'

'OMFG! He said that?'

'Yes...I don't know what he meant but...'

'It's obvious Kurt! He feels something for you!'

'I'm not sure...' Kurt lied

'Of course you are...you're just pretending you are not, because you like this little game between you two. Don't think I haven't noticed it...smiles, slight touches, whisperings, heart eyes...'

Kurt blushed again and shook his head smiling. 'I think we need more wine...' He said, standing up to get another bottle before his friend could continue with the awkward conversation.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine and Sam really enjoyed playing that game. They knew they were probably kind of old for those games, but they loved them. Especially this new version of their favorite zombies camp game.

'Focus Blaine! Or you'll get us both killed!' Sam yelled

'Sorry...' Blaine replied focusing on the game again. He had lost concentration because Kurt had just walked near the mini-bar to pick another bottle.

They continued playing, but Blaine's attention was divided. Every now and then he turned slightly to his left to see Kurt, who was attempting to open the bottle. He looked really cute frowning and staring at the bottle of wine. Sam noticed Blaine's lack of attention and smiling playfully, he said:

'You know something?'

'What?'

'I proved something today...it's not like I didn't know it, but I was not completely sure, now I am..'

'What?' Blaine asked confused

'That Kurt is...shit! Watch your back Blaine! Crap! They are coming! Kill them! Kill them!' Sam added getting distracted by the game

'Fuck! Why did you leave me alone!? Let's go to the other side, maybe we can sneak into the house using the passage...'

'Okay'

'You were saying that Kurt is what?'

'Oh, yeah...that he is...'

'Are you still with the same theory Sam? Get over it!' Kurt said walking from the mini-bar 'Yes, I'm a crying little baby. I can't help it. I was born a romantic, so what?' Kurt said looking at Sam with hard eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered 'Romantic being the keyword...'

Blaine looked at both of them confused. Kurt shrugged and added:

'You guys want more wine?'

'No, thank you...' Blaine replied quickly.

Sam and Kurt asked surprised 'No?'

Blaine laughed. 'No, I don't want more wine. What's so surprising about that?'

'Well...' Kurt mumbled

'Don't get us wrong, buddy, but it's so unusual for you to say no to another glass of wine...' Sam said

'I'm a reformed man. I don't need to drink like crazy anymore...' Blaine said and returned his attention to the game trying to avoid the scrutinizing eyes that they were giving him.

Sam and Kurt looked at each other completely confused. They both knew that Blaine's behavior was weird.

'Well, I'm still not reformed, so I do want more wine Kurt...Thank you'

Kurt poured Sam another glass of wine and walked away without saying another word. Once Kurt was seated at the table with Mercedes and far away from hearing anything, Sam asked:

'Really? A reformed man?'

'What? It's true. I haven't got drunk since that time when you found me in the studio. I'm not saying that I don't drink anymore, because I still enjoy a nice glass of wine or whiskey every now and then, but I no longer have that need to lose myself in alcohol...at least not anymore...it's gone...'

Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

'Oh stop Sam! You should be proud not surprised'

'I am...but I still find hard to believe how much you have changed since...he is here' Sam said whispering the last part

'I know...I owe him a lot...he has done a lot for me over the last few months...'

'Yes...I think he's good for you...'

'I know...he makes me a better person' Blaine replied smiling warmly.

'Also I think you should tell him about your feelings...'

'I know, but I'm afraid...'

'Maybe you're not the only one...'

o-o-o-o-o

After some time Kurt and Mercedes had joined Blaine and Sam in the couch and they had had to turned off the video game to put a movie. Much to Kurt's misfortune, Mercedes had insisted in giving a try to the horror movie and everybody had approved it. Obviously, Mercedes very deliberately sat next to Sam and left Kurt in the awkward position of having to sit next to Blaine. Kurt had spent the first 30 minutes of the movie trying not to hide in Blaine's arms, but he had had to give up when the main character had screamed very loud and had run for his life walking away from some creepy cave. Blaine didn't say a word, he just let Kurt found some shelter in his arms. Kurt spent the rest of the movie hidden in Blaine's arms and covering his face with the blanket that he had placed around them.

When the movie ended Kurt tried to remain still, just hoping to stay on Blaine's arms for the next movie. He succeeded, Blaine didn't move. He just adjusted the blanket and kept his arms around Kurt. Sam and Mercedes stood up to change the movie.

'It's my turn baby!Let me pick the next one...'

'No!' Blaine and Mercedes exclaimed

'Why not?' He asked faking a wounded voice

'Because first, you always pick the same movies and second, because they are always bad...' Blaine said smiling

'I couldn't have said it better...' Mercedes replied

Sam made a sad face and sank on the couch pouting. Kurt felt sorry for him. Sam was a nice guy, kind of annoying sometimes but a nice guy.

'Oh come on, let's give Sam a chance...let him pick the next movie...I'm sure is going to be better than that awful movie we just saw...'

Sam smiled broadly and Mercedes and Blaine shrugged

'Later don't say I didn't warn you' Blaine added

Kurt smiled and Sam started looking for the movie. Sam's favorite movies were either endless sagas about medieval and mythological creatures or superhero movies, so despite everybody's discomfort, they ended up watching the second movie of the Lord of the Rings. Kurt hated those movies, but he had personally defended Sam, so he faked a smile and started watching the movie. He tried with all his heart to enjoy the movie and mainly to understand it, but he got lost in the first 20 minutes and fell asleep with his head resting on Blaine's body. Blaine tried as long as he could, not to fall asleep once Kurt was sleeping, but he couldn't help it and inadvertently he fell asleep too embracing Kurt tightly.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt woke up and tried to move, but something was holding him still. He opened his eyes and saw that he was next to Blaine on the couch and that his arms were the ones holding him still. He smiled warmly and blinked a couple of times thinking that maybe he was still dreaming. But after some minutes nothing changed. He was still in Blaine's arms. They had fallen asleep embracing. He glanced at the clock near the plasma and saw that it was very early in the morning. He moved slightly and Blaine woke up.

'What time is it?' he mumbled sleepy with his eyes still closed

'Hmmm 7am...' Kurt replied

'We fall asleep here?'

'Yep...' Kurt mumbled

Blaine raised his head and opened his eyes. His hair was a mess and so was Kurt's. He smiled warmly at him and murmured:

'Good morning'

'Good morning...' Kurt replied shyly

'Where are Sam and Mercedes?'

'Don't know...maybe they left last night'

'Hmmm I don't think so...I suspect they stole our bed' Blaine said closing his eyes again and leaning his head back on the couch

'Probably...'

Kurt closed his eyes just waiting for Blaine to break the embrace, but he didn't. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's body again and said:

'Remind me to listen to you from now on and to never let Sam pick a movie...ever again'

Blaine laughed. 'Deal...'

Kurt smiled and let his breathing synchronized with Blaine's. It was a peaceful Sunday morning and neither of them wanted to move.

'You really think they are in our room?' Kurt asked

'Yep...Sam doesn't like to drive when he has been drinking. Besides, I offered them to stay, so I'm sure they are still here...'

'I can't believe they let us stay on the couch...'

'I know, but it was not that bad...' Blaine whispered

Kurt smiled. 'Yes it was not bad...'

'But you're right...they should have stayed here in the couch... our place was at our very comfy bed...'

'I thought you had suggested I was going to sleep with Mercedes in our room...and that you were going to stay here with Sam'

'Yes, but that was before that horror movie...' Blaine said still with his eyes closed

Kurt blushed. He knew why Blaine was saying that. They had been embracing since then. There was no way they could have slept apart that night.

'Don't tell me you were afraid of the movie too...' Kurt said mocking Blaine

'I was not, but you were and I was not going to let you sleep alone...what if you had had a nightmare?' Blaine asked opening his eyes and looking at Kurt directly in the eye. Kurt blushed.

'Thank you...'

'The pleasure was all mine...'

Kurt closed his eyes. He didn't want to continue staring at those hazel eyes or he would end up losing his self control. Blaine very quickly caressed Kurt's hair and said:

'Maybe we should make them pay for letting us stay here...'

'How?' Kurt whispered still unable to open his eyes

'I have several things in mind. We can put some music loudly or paint their faces with sharpie, lock them up in the room, or steal their clothes if they are not using them...'

'UGH!' Kurt exclaimed 'You think they had sex in our bed?' He asked alarmed

'Probably...'

'Oh no...we'll have to change the covers! Ugh!'

Blaine laughed. 'Don't worry we'll tell the maid to change them for us...'

'Then maybe we should just lock them up. I can't walked into the room...I don't know if I'll be able to erase that picture from my mind...'

Blaine laughed again and released Kurt. Kurt flinched a little for the lack of contact, but didn't say a thing. Blaine looked at him and added:

'Then let's lock them up and sneak out to have some breakfast...If you want we can bring them the leftovers...'

Kurt laughed. 'But we're a complete mess...look at our clothes...'

'What? they look pretty good for me...besides, it's too early and it's Sunday...nobody we know will be there and iHop is just around the corner...what do you say? are you in the mood for some pancakes?'

'I am, but are we really going to lock them up?'

'Yes...' Blaine replied smiling like a two year old.

They stood up from the couch and carefully not to make some noise they walked toward the room. They were laughing quietly when they saw a sheet of paper taped to the door of their bedroom. Both came closer to read it:

"Dear lovebirds, if you manage to untangle yourselves from that ridiculous embrace in which you two were last night, then do not dare to enter in here. Just for tonight this room is not yours. We have very pleasantly accepted your offer to let us stay for tonight and, since you were very, very asleep we decided to have a proper night's sleep in a real bed (your couch is nice, but your bed is better). Do not worry my friends, we're not planning to have sex in your love nest, but we do like to sleep naked, so enter under your own risk. If you wake up early please make sure to prepare a decent breakfast and wake us when the table is set...Have a nice night (if you're reading this and is still night) or Good morning! I hope you've had a very good night ;) Sincerely Sam (& Mercedes)"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. You could read in both their eyes how much they wanted to kill Sam. Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear

'No leftovers for these two...'

'Agree'

Blaine locked the door and they went to have breakfast giggling the whole time. This new story was just beginning.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! Wait for next chapter I have some surprises for all of you there. See you soon XOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter! I know some of you have been waiting for this part of the story, so enjoy...and please read the final notes :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10  
**

The last few weeks had been very different between Kurt and Blaine. After that movie marathon-stay-over dinner they had had with Sam and Mercedes they were more closer than ever. They were not officially together, because nothing had happened between them, not even a kiss, but certainly there was something going on between them. They had been flirting with each other and on several occasions they had woken up to discover that they were embracing. Neither of them had tried to say anything, they were still afraid to say it out loud, so they were just letting things fall into place naturally.

o-o-o-o-o

The first week of November arrived. Kurt was supposed to be out all weekend attending some art congress in which he would be representing the museum. He left on Thursday night and was supposed to be back until Sunday night. However due to some drawbacks, the congress was canceled and he returned home on Saturday night. He arrived at the apartment hoping to find Blaine lying on the couch watching one of those documentaries that he loved so much or maybe playing the zombies' video game with Sam, but the place was completely silent. As if no one was there.

'Blaine?' He asked as soon as he entered the apartment. 'Are you here? I came home earlier, the congress was canceled...' he said as a matter of explanation

No one answered. The place really looked deserted, the only noise was coming from the clock by the plasma. The empty box that Kurt had left on the dining table on Thursday night was still there, so not even the maid had been there. He quickly looked at the key holder. Blaine's car keys were there, so that only meant that Blaine should be home, he rarely left the apartment without his beloved car. He entered the main room looking for him, but he wasn't there either. He left his luggage by the dressing room door and looked in the kitchen, laundry room, the library and finally he went to the studio. He opened the door, but the place was also empty. He frowned, and when he was about to close the door he heard some noises coming from inside the locked room. The forbidden zone.

'Blaine?' he asked cautiously

There was no answer. He walked near the door trying to hear more clearly and knocked slightly. He was almost sure he had heard something, but wasn't completely convinced. He tried to listen more carefully putting his ear against the door and he heard some strange noises. Someone was inside and was, according to him, crying.

'Blaine? Are you there? Are you alright?' he asked worried

There was no answer again, but this time Kurt knew Blaine was the one crying. He hadn't seen Blaine crying, but he knew the color of his voice and the sounds coming from that room were definitely him. He sounded strange, broken and inconsolable.

'It's me Blaine, Kurt…I came home earlier…are you alright? What's going on?'

Blaine kept crying. Kurt tried to open the door, but it was locked. He cursed in silence.

'Please Blaine! Tell me what's going on? What happened? Why are you crying? Why are you locked in that room? Please let me help you'

Blaine didn't answer, he just kept crying. Kurt was desperate.

'Please Blaine…I know it's hard for you, but you can trust me… let me in…let me help you…tell me what's happening? Why are you crying?'

Blaine didn't answer again. Kurt could only hear Blaine's cries of pain. It was very hard to hear him suffering like that. He was in agony and Kurt had tears in his eyes due to the frustration.

'Please Blaine…Please…I hate to hear you so broken…let me help you…I can do it…whatever it is I promise to listen and not judge or ask…if you don't want to tell me anything is fine. I don't need to know, but at least let me be with you…it's killing me to hear you crying and not be able to comfort you…please Blaine…remember that you're not alone anymore…I'm here with you and for you…please…'

Blaine didn't reply, but the door suddenly opened and he threw himself into Kurt's arms. Kurt caught Blaine on time and hugged him tightly. Blaine cried for almost half an hour without stopping and Kurt just rocked him in his arms. Kurt tried with all his heart not to cry, but seeing Blaine crying like that made him lose control and he started to cry as well. After some time Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's wet eyes.

'Why are you crying too?' He asked sobbing slightly

'Because it kills me to see you suffering! Why don't you see that? Your pain is my pain Blaine! I only wish I knew why you are crying like this…'

Blaine looked at him with his eyes full of water and took his hand to let him enter the room. Kurt walked hesitantly because now he was not sure if he wanted to see whatever it was inside that room. He had to admit that he was afraid.

Kurt entered the room and gasped. 'Oh my god…' he exclaimed in a whisper

The room, which seemed to be smaller, was in fact the size of the actual studio. It was a very bright and huge place with millions of boxes, pictures hanging on the wall and a black piano. Kurt looked around confused.

'You play the piano?' He asked

Blaine just nodded.

'Then why do you have it in here?'

'Because I don't play anymore...is something I used to share with my dad...I haven't played in several years...'

Kurt didn't say a word. He had got distracted by the pictures hanging on the walls and the ones that were scattered on the floor. Blaine took a picture that was near the couch and showed it to Kurt. Kurt smiled recognizing one of the kids in the picture; it was an 8-year old version of Blaine. He was very young, but he was still the same handsome boy that Kurt knew. However, the other one was a complete stranger. He was definitely older than Blaine, maybe 12, and had a gorgeous face highlighted by two large green eyes, brown hair and that same beautiful smile that Kurt loved so much.

'He was my brother…His name was Cooper…today was his birthday, he would have turned 32…' Blaine said starting to cry again

Kurt looked at the picture and put his hand over Cooper's face, he could see the resemblance. They both were good looking men, completely different, but still so alike. The Anderson's brothers were very, very handsome. Kurt had his favorite, that was for sure, but he could see that Blaine's brother was also a very attractive man with a gorgeous smile, and eyes that could make you melt in a second. He could bet he had the same special charm that Blaine had.

'What happened to him?' Kurt asked, without taking his eyes away from the picture

'He died 4 years ago…and it was all my fault!' Blaine confessed crying loudly. Tears streamed down his face dramatically and he fell defeated on the ground. Kurt knelt beside him and put the picture aside. Carefully, he reached out his arms to take Blaine's shoulders and hugged him again.

'I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it's not your fault…' Kurt said trying to comfort Blaine a little

'It was my fault! I left him Kurt! He needed me, and I left him!' Blaine said crying loudly

Kurt sat next to Blaine and hugged him tightly. Blaine was like a little broken baby boy and all that Kurt wanted to do was hug him tightly and make sure he was okay.

Blaine hadn't show his emotions with anyone, not even with Sam, but he knew that with Kurt things were different, so he let go and continued crying desperately hiding his head under Kurt's neck. The whole time Kurt couldn't help but look at the pictures hanging on the wall; in almost all of them Blaine was there with his brother, his mom and dad. They looked like a very close-knit and happy family. Kurt's mind was wondering why Blaine had kept this side of him hidden in these walls. After some time Kurt asked politely:

'Do you want to talk about it?'

Blaine looked at him with his beautiful and teary hazel eyes and nodded

'Okay…go on…I'm listening, tell me whatever you want me to know…don't worry, I won't judge you…I'll just try to understand. Remember I just want to help you…'

Blaine looked at him and without second thoughts, he began to tell his story.

'4 years ago, my dad died in a tragic car accident. I still can remember it as if it had happened just yesterday. I was in my last year at college, and I had missed classes that day because it was my dad's birthday and Coop was coming home to celebrate with us.'

'He didn't live here?'

'No, he was living in LA with his girlfriend. He was in charge of the small branch of Anderson & Partners there'

'Okay..go on...'

'I picked him up at the airport and along with my mom, we prepared a beautiful dinner just for him. He was out of town, he had had to go to Boston to attend some event and was supposed to be home by night. I remember that my mom was extremely anxious that day and she didn't know why. It was as if life was somehow telling her that something bad was about to happen, but she didn't get it until it was too late...Anyway, my dad called when he left the hotel and told us that he was on his way and that he'd be home at 8. We waited and waited and waited and he didn't arrive…three hours Kurt! Three fucking hours!' Blaine said crying

Kurt looked at him and in a tender move stroked his face to wipe some tears. Blaine closed his eyes and continued telling the story:

'Almost at midnight the phone rang and my mom picked up thinking it was him, but it wasn't. Her face went pale and she passed out. I was just a few steps away from her, so I ran to catch her just in time and Coop took the phone. I remember that he started asking too many questions and his voice was shattered. After I put my mom on the couch I ran away...I walked for hours not wanting to face the truth. My mom's face and Coop's voice were all I needed at the time to understand what had happened. I went to my dad's office, now my office, and I stayed there for hours just contemplating the view...Sam found me later and took me home. It was a very hard time for all of us. I think that when my father died our family died with him too….'

'Why?' Kurt asked carefully

'Because we didn't know how to handle his death. He was the glue that held us together...without him we just disappeared as a family. My mom was very depressed and didn't talk to anyone for several months. She didn't even attend my dad's funeral and after some days I had to go back to school and Coop took over the company. That's when everything got out of control...Our family dynamic changed completely and though Coop and I tried to keep things as normal as possible between us, we couldn't help but distance ourselves a bit. He was now Mr. Anderson and though he was still my brother, he had plenty of things to do, money to administrate, business to attend, important people to meet and a big hole in his heart...Eventually we realized that the only time we could spend together was in the company events and parties, so we started to find time to go to all the events available in the city. As you can imagine we lost control; I started "to live" my life as an idiot and so did Cooper. We spent all the money we could in silly hobbies and useless stuff, we went to events together and we got drunk until we passed out. We were very stupid; we had power, money and no control at all…'

'And your mom?'

'She was too depressed to see what was happening...The thing is, I didn't know he was doing some other things besides alcohol. I thought he trusted me, I thought I knew him, that's why when they told me how he had died I didn't believe it. I still find it hard to believe. He was always such a perfect son; he was responsible, honest, smart and very charismatic. Everybody loved him. He was a lawyer, you know? He graduated from Yale! He was the greatest achievement that this family had ever had; he was perfect in every way. For me he was some kind of a hero, after my father, of course...that's why it hurts me so much. Back then when my father died and we had the reading of his will, the lawyer said that my dad's last will about the company was that we took care of it. Obviously, I was still studying so Coop was the first in line to take over; he already knew a lot about the business and everyone agreed that he was the best option for the company at the time...I agreed too, after all, it was natural that he assumed my dad's position once he was gone. Now I know it was such a pressure for him…'

Kurt smiled apologetically. He didn't know what to say.

'He told me once that he couldn't keep pretending to be dad, but I didn't think it was important, I didn't care…I was selfish, I was just worried about my own life and I didn't listen, I didn't pay attention…and then he died too…' Blaine said bursting into tears again

'What happened to him?'

'He was found dead in his apartment…five days after his actual death. He had an overdose of alcohol and drugs…a lethal cocktail…'

'I'm so sorry…'

'He was my hero Kurt, my best friend…my role model, but he died and I blame myself everyday for that. If only I had listened, if I had paid attention to the small details…if I had helped him…'

'It was not your fault Blaine…he lost himself…'

'But I was not there for him Kurt. He was my brother, I was supposed to help him. The company was not his entire responsibility, my dad made it clear that we both should take care of it. But it was easy for me to pass him the entire responsibility...'

'You were young, you can't blame yourself for that'

'I know, but I also know I made a mistake, but that's not what hurts me the most...'

'What is it then?'

'I didn't call him and I didn't worry when the people from the office called to ask me if I knew something about him. He was missing and in my stupidity I thought that he had gone to visit his girl and I didn't bother to call or to go and check on him. That's why, when they found him I went crazy, the pain and guilt took over me and I made myself the promise to never get attached to anyone in my life again! It's a promise that I had kept intact until recently…'

'Until recently?'

'Yes, lately I've lost control of my life and my emotions…'

Kurt blushed and looked away trying to hide his flushed face. A picture caught his eye and made him smile, it was one of Blaine kissing his mom's cheek. It was a very sweet and beautiful picture, but it looked weird. The way Blaine had treated her during last month's dinner was nothing like the way Blaine was looking at her in that picture.

'Blaine…can I ask you something?'

'Yes…'

'I cannot help but notice that you were a very close-knit family, but you and your mom doesn't look like that anymore…I'm sorry, but that day in the restaurant you were so distant with her that I don't know…all of these pictures tell me it was not always like that…'

'And you're right, it wasn't always like that…When my dad died and she drowned herself in depression I didn't care, I was too selfish to see her pain and I got away from her. When Cooper died I blamed her for not being there for us, I told her she had been selfish and I blamed her for everything that had happened. I'm not trying to justify myself, but try to understand...I was just a 24-year-old guy who suddenly had to become the CEO of a major company, who had to arrange the funeral of his brother and who had to deal with a mother who had been absent for almost a year. I didn't have a minute to think things clear so I did what I thought it was the best for everyone: I sent her away. Using the power I had over the family money, the properties and the company, I sold the house she had with my dad here in the city and I sent her to Chicago…alone…'

'Why did you do that?'

'Because I didn't want her near me. I hated her, I hated everything about her. I accused her of ruining my life, though now I know she didn't do anything, and I also blamed her for Cooper's death. I said horrible things Kurt! I told her we needed her and that she hadn't been there for us...I banished her from my life. All these years I've been using the same silly excuse that I sent her there so she could get away from this city that has so many memories of my dad and brother, but the truth is...' Blaine said sobbing again 'That I didn't want her around because I had to learn to live without her just in case life decided to take her away from me too…I know it's silly, but I'm not that strong Kurt! I won't be able to handle another loss like that…'

Kurt caressed Blaine's face. Hearing the story made it all fell into place. It was as if Kurt was finally able to see the whole puzzle that was Blaine Anderson.

'You always wanted to know why I haven't had a formal relationship before…well, there's the answer…I'm a coward. I'm afraid to be attached to a person who one day may not be with me anymore…My heart is not strong enough Kurt, I don't want to suffer like that again...'

'I understand that Blaine, believe me that I do. You know that I lost a brother too and I know how it feels to have a loss like that, many times I thought the same thing Blaine. I thought that my heart would not be strong enough, but I promise you it won't break. You'd be surprised to discover how much pain one can handle. I know it's hard, but you cannot keep living like this forever. One day you'll have to learn to forgive yourself and understand that nothing of what happened to your brother and your dad was your fault and you'll have to let your walls down...you'll have to try to fix your life and most importantly, you'll have to trust your heart to someone, so you can be happy again...'

Blaine looked at Kurt directly in the eyes and whispered 'That's what I'm trying to do…'

Kurt's heart skipped several beats and his mind tried to understand the meaning behind Blaine's words. Blaine was vulnerable, his eyes were full of tears and Kurt lost control. His mind and heart lost connection and he came closer to him. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and unaware of what he was doing he leaned over and kissed him. Blaine trembled a little under Kurt's touch. He was still afraid to let go, but Kurt's words were ringing in his mind: You cannot keep living like this forever. So hiding his fears and using his heart, he kissed him back.

* * *

**They kissed! They finally kissed! I've been delaying this because I love the game between them, but it was time for some change. I hope you liked it! I know many of you wanted to know the story behind Blaine's family so I decided to add it here. I hope I have fulfilled your expectations. In other news, this chapter is divided into two, originally it was a single chapter, but because of reasons that I'll explain in the final notes on the next chapter, I decided to split it ;) **

**Wait for the next chapter and I'm sure you'll understand why I did it. Love you all and thanks for reading XOXOXO  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the second part of the previous chapter. Like I said there, this chapter was originally part of the other one, but because I love you all, I decided to give you 2 chapters instead of just one, you'll see why. I won't say much about the plot of this one because I'm a little afraid of your reaction, but please read the final notes...(no smut...sorry)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

After what felt like hours, but were actually just a couple of minutes, Kurt's common sense returned to his body and he stopped the kiss pulling away a little.

'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...' he said trying to apologize for having taken advantage of Blaine's vulnerability

'Don't...' Blaine replied holding Kurt's face 'Please don't...I need this...'

'But...'

'Shhhh...'

Blaine didn't allow Kurt to keep talking and he kissed him again. He needed Kurt's company. He was feeling all his walls crumbling down one by one and he couldn't stop. He needed him. The kiss intensified and with smiles and tears of joy, they ended up having sex more than once. The couch in that room, the desktop at the studio and their bed were witnesses of what was happening between them.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine woke up with a grin on his face so huge that he thought it would break his skull. Kurt was sleeping peacefully on his chest. His beautiful-pale skin was glowing slightly with the few rays of sunlight that were peeking through the blinds. Blaine sighed. His heart felt heavy and light at the same time: heavy and full of love, and light and free of secrets. He never imagined he would feel like that after confessing his deepest feelings. He was no longer afraid and his heart was overflowing with happiness. In fact, his only fear now was not knowing what to do to make Kurt happy, after all he was not an expert in the love field.

'Thank you dad...Coop...I know you two are behind this...' He whispered looking to the ceiling.

Blaine knew deep within him that his father and his brother had in a way sent Kurt to be with him and help him learn how to love again. Now he could be happy and enjoy his life with Kurt; the man he knew was everything he had always wanted. He very careful not to wake him, got up from the bed and looked around. The room was a mess. It reminded him about that first time he had spent the night with Kurt, back when they got married. The difference was that this time there were no empty bottles on the floor and definitely no gaps in his mind. This time he could actually remember every single detail of what they had done. He smiled playfully recalling how life had brought them together...

'And to think I said I hated you...' he whispered

Kurt shifted a little exposing his leg. Blaine looked at him admiring his gorgeousness. He had always known it, but despite all the time they had been together, he couldn't help admiring how handsome his husband was.

'Kurt...' He whispered caressing Kurt's leg 'Kurt...wake up sleepyhead...'

But Kurt didn't move. He was fully asleep. Blaine smiled in adoration and something came to his mind. He put on some pants and walked out from the room grabbing his keys, his phone and leaving the apartment in a hurry.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He was smiling foolishly, and the images from the night before were popping on his mind like thunderstorms. He tried to move, but his whole body was aching.

'Blaine?' He yelled, hoping he was in the bathroom

Nobody replied. He frowned and yelled again louder.

'Blaine?'

When there was no answer again, Kurt very reluctantly got out of bed, put on his pants that were, thank heavens, next to the bed and walked to the bathroom. Blaine was not there. He went to the kitchen thinking that maybe he was there eating something or maybe preparing some breakfast, but the place was deserted. He looked in the rest of the apartment, but apparently he was nowhere to be seen. Kurt freaked out a little, the doubts that were still wandering in his mind took over him and made him doubt. He decided to call him.

'Please pick up Blaine...please pick up' He said once he heard the familiar call-progress tone, but Blaine didn't pick up.

Kurt didn't know why, but he was worried. A part of him was trying to think that there was a reasonable explanation for Blaine's absence, but another part of him, the part that was not entirely sure about Blaine, was developing a whole theory that didn't include the happy ending his heart had hoped to have this morning.

'Don't think about that Kurt...Don't! Blaine has feelings for you, he didn't tell you with precise words last night, but he trusted you, so you have to trust him too. Maybe he just went to buy something or to the office. That's right, he probably went to the office, he didn't leave a note because he thought he'd be back before you woke up...On Sunday? Yes! Sometimes he goes to the office on Sundays. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon...' He was saying to himself.

He walked again to the room and lay down a couple of minutes, but had to stand up almost immediately because he was getting more anxious with each passing minute.

'Don't Kurt...just don't...he'll be back. Don't worry...'

He tried to calm himself down arranging the mess that was surrounding him. He picked up the sheets and went to the studio to pick up all the clothes that were still scattered all over the place. He couldn't help looking at the pictures on the wall. He never, ever, imagined what Blaine was keeping inside that place. In fact, now that he thought about it, he was kind of disappointed. He was expecting to discover something sinister that could make him hate Blaine, but it hadn't been like that. On the contrary, he had discovered that Blaine's mysterious side was in fact, his most beautiful and sweet side. This room kept Blaine's heart. Literally.

Kurt smiled as he realized that Blaine was not like he had first imagined. He was just a scared boy that was afraid to suffer, because he had loved so much and had lost everything...well, almost everything. But now Kurt knew he was just afraid to love again. Now he could understand the immensity of Blaine's heart.

The picture that Blaine had shown Kurt the night before was still on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it again. He had loved that picture since the first time he had laid eyes on it. But now that he had the chance to look at it closely he loved it even more. Mainly because Blaine seemed happy, but also because his eyes sparkled like two bright stars. Kurt laughed a little. He was thinking that looking at Blaine's eyes was like watching a sky full of stars. Hypnotizing and breathtaking. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of that image, he wanted to have those eyes on his phone forever. He wanted to have his own Anderson's constellation saved on his phone forever.

He put the picture aside and approached the boxes stacked in the corner of the room. They were labeled with Coop's stuff, Dad's stuff and my stuff. Kurt got curious and opened the box that said "my stuff". Inside there were more pictures about Blaine's years at high school and some other including Sam and some other guys, a year book, some trophies, a few CD's, some notebooks and a bunch of sheet music. He took the CD's and saw that they were labeled too: Blaine's graduation, Canada trip, Father's Day, Mother's Day, Christmas, Coop's graduation, among others, but one that really caught Kurt's attention was one saying: Blainey's recital. He got curious and took the CD to put it on the computer in the other room.

o-o-o-o-o

The video started with a pretty blonde girl who was smiling shyly at the camera. Kurt had never seen that girl.

'Coop stop it! You're supposed to save the tape for your brother's concert...' She was saying

'Baby, it's not a concert, it's a recital and he is going to play just one song...we don't need to save the whole tape...and believe me, I'd rather record your beautiful face than his lack of talent...'

'Cooper Anderson!' Someone exclaimed but didn't appear in the scene. It sounded like Blaine's mom. 'Stop saying that about your brother! He's very talented...'

'No he's not, you're just saying that because he's your son, you're supposed to say that...is in your script' Cooper replied sounding sarcastic. The girl on the screen rolled her eyes and added:

'And you're his brother, so saying that he's not talented is in your script too...turn off that camera and let's find our places...'

The video changed and now they were inside a big theater, the red curtains were still closed and there was a lot of noise coming from people entering the place.

'Stop wasting the tape Cooper...' A male voice said. Kurt thought it was probably Blaine's dad voice.

'Is about to start...I thought you wanted to record the whole thing'

'We want, but wait until we get the last call...'

The video changed again and this time a guy wearing a black tuxedo took the stage.

'Welcome to the first Dalton's Music Academy piano recital. We welcome you all to this wonderful concert. We are very pleased to have you all with us tonight and we invite you to enjoy what our students have prepared for you tonight. Before we begin with our program, we would like to welcome to the stage our Director and best teacher. Please, ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to Mr. Hunter Clarington!"

Kurt didn't know this guy, but he had heard about that music academy. He had heard they were the best of the best when it came to teaching music. A young guy wearing a weird blazer took the stage and he began to say a few words.

'Mom I think I'll skip all the speech and the other performances, we don't have a lot of tape...'

'If you hadn't been wasting the entire tape Cooper, we could have recorded everything...'

The tape changed again and the MC welcomed Blaine to the stage. Blaine entered the scenario wearing the same blazer that the director had worn and sat by the piano. He was young, maybe 17, and his hair was all gelled like a helmet. Kurt laughed a little.

'Good night everyone' Blaine said using the microphone on the piano. 'I'm going to play a piece by Helen Jane Long called "Everything", I hope you like it. This is for you mom...'

Kurt smiled at the screen. That had been very sweet.

The music began and Kurt lost himself. He had never heard someone play the piano the way Blaine did it. Coop was obviously lying about his lack of talent before, Blaine was talented, very talented, breathtakingly talented. Kurt heard the whole piece without even breathing. It had been a very beautiful piece and Blaine had done a wonderful job. Kurt cried a little. He wondered if someday he'd be able to hear Blaine play for him.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt replayed the video and when he was watching it for the 3rd time the doorbell rang. He paused the video and went to the kitchen to allow the entrance to whoever that was at the elevator door.

'Hi Kurt!'

'Oh! Hi Larry! I didn't know you were coming…'

'How are you Kurt?'

'Fine, fine thanks and you?'

'I'm fine, thanks'

'I'm afraid Blaine's not home, but you can wait for him here if you want…may I offer you something to drink?' Kurt asked politely

'No thanks Kurt, I didn't come here looking for Blaine. I'm here for you actually. I brought you this…' He said handing him an envelope.

Kurt frowned in confusion. He took the envelope and opened it. His heart stopped. It was the divorce paperwork.

'I know you two were in a hurry to end up this marriage and well, tomorrow is November 10, so the 6 statutory months are more than over…one signature and you'll be free…'

Kurt didn't know what to say. His heart and mind were shocked. He hadn't realized that the time they had to wait to get the divorce was now over.

'Hmmm…hmmm...I think…I think we should wait until Blaine return home…' Kurt said unsure of what to do.

'Oh no, there's no need…'

'Why not?' Kurt asked trying to gain some time to clear his thoughts

'He already signed…' Larry said as a matter of fact

Kurt's heart stopped. His worst nightmares were coming true

'He signed?' Kurt asked, his voice sounded hurt, but Larry didn't notice it.

'Yes, you just need to sign them too and it's over. No harm involved and you two can go back to your own lives…'

Kurt took out all the documentation and saw Blaine's signature at the bottom of every page. His heart broke into million pieces and tears began to take shape in his eyes. He fought them back and went to the table.

'Did he send you?' Kurt asked

'Yeah...' Larry replied distracted by his phone that was suddenly ringing

Kurt shook his head and muttered to himself: 'I can't believe I was stupid enough to think he had changed...'

'Did you say something?' Larry asked, turning his attention to Kurt and putting his phone in his pocket.

'No, do you have a pen?' he asked Larry

Larry gave him the pen and without hesitation he signed the papers. He felt stupid, used and extremely disappointed.

'Okay, so this is it! You're officially a free man!' Larry said taking the papers. 'This copy is for you and this one is for Blaine.' He said giving him two small envelopes

'Okay…thanks…now if you don't mind, I have some things to do'

'Oh yeah! Okay…well…see you around Kurt…have a nice day…'

'Thanks…Goodbye Larry….'

'Bye'

o-o-o-o-o

Once the lawyer was out of the house, Kurt allowed himself to cry. He cried and cried and ran to the room to pack his suitcase. He called Mercedes while he was picking up his last things:

'Hi baby...are you back already?' she said

'Mercedes? are you alone?'

'Yes...well no, Rache is here and Jesse too...'

'Are they next to you?'

'No...what is it Kurt? Are you alright?'

'No! I need you to meet me at the Plaza Hotel in 30 minutes please...'

'Why?'

'Don't ask me right now, okay? Just meet me there and please don't tell anyone you talked to me, okay? Especially Sam, did you hear me?'

'Yes, but what's going on? What happened? You're freaking me out...you sound weird, have you been crying?'

'Later, okay?'

'Okay...'

'I'm going to turn off my phone. Please if someone call you, you haven't talked to me...if you can, turn off your phone too'

'Okay'

'See you later'

'Okay'

Kurt went to the studio and picked up some of his stuff. He took a piece of paper from the floor and walked into the small room. He wrote a note and left something there for Blaine. He looked for the last time to the pictures on the walls, closed the door and left the apartment.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine arrived to the apartment carrying two bags of food. He had gone to Kurt's favorite restaurant to get something for breakfast and to have something to surprise him. He was smiling foolishly and humming that stupid song he had heard on the radio. He walked into the room, thinking that Kurt was probably still in bed:

'Sorry I'm late there was an accident near the 5th and I got stuck in traffic, I didn't answer the phone because I was driving and I forgot...Kurt?' He asked. The room was empty.

He looked in the bathroom, but he was not there either. He shrugged and headed for the studio. He thought Kurt was probably there collecting their clothes or looking at the pictures again. He knew that Kurt was a very curious man and that he would not be able to avoid snooping again now that he was allowed to be there. He came in and felt that something was wrong. The main studio looked empty. He knew something was missing. He shrugged and went into the second room. The place was clean and above the piano there was a painting and a note. Blaine looked at it confused and read it out loud.

"Blaine. Thanks for all the amazing time we lived together. You're a wonderful man and I wish you all the best in life. I hope one day you're able to find what you're looking for. Don't worry about your confession I won't say a word to anyone, your life is only yours and I won't betray your trust. It really meant a lot to me. Like I told you yesterday I know that one day you'll be able to understand that nothing that happened to your dad and brother was your fault. I hope you can fix things with your mom and that you learn to forgive yourself so you can love again. I take with me all the wonderful moments we shared, all the weird situations we lived and all the fun we had…I guess I'll see you around someday…PS: the painting is for you, so you never forget me. I think you got the soul of it, even before I could understand it myself… with love Kurt."

Blaine took the painting; it was the same painting that he had described to him as a chaotic order. Below the painting there was an envelope. He opened it cautiously and saw a copy of the divorce paperwork. He cursed and pulled out his phone. He dialed Kurt's number, but his phone was off so he called Larry. He knew he was responsible for what had happened.

'What the fuck did you do?' he said as soon as the latter picked up the phone

'Blaine?'

'What the fuck did you do?'

'I don't understand…'

'You made Kurt signed the papers…'

'Oh that…well, you told me yourself you wanted to end this, so I just did my job Blaine…'

'Yes I know I said that, but that was months ago Larry! Why didn't you call me first?'

'I thought you'd be there…'

'Then why didn't you wait for me? What did you tell him? Why did he sign?' Blaine asked alarmed

'Nothing, I just told him that…' Larry bit his tongue. Now he was recalling Kurt's sad eyes and knew that he had screwed things up

'What?' Blaine asked clearly pissed

'OMG! I'm so sorry Blaine! I didn't know you two were trying to make it work…'

'Shut the fuck up Larry! What did you tell him?'

'That you had sent me and that you had already signed the papers…'

'Damn you Larry! Damn You!' Blaine said hanging the phone

He desperately called Kurt again, but his phone was still off. He cursed himself, took his car keys and went out to try to find him.

* * *

**Now you can see why I divided it, right? I'm so sorry! I really am. I know you didn't want this, but there's a reason behind it. If I had left them stay together then the fic would have ended here, because there is no way I would have been able to separate them later. Maybe Kurt's reaction was a bit extreme, but he still has doubts about Blaine and let's say that Blaine didn't say anything with words, and Kurt needed those words to believe in what they had...Anyway, don't worry, okay? Have a little faith in me, I'll fix this somehow...Thanks for reading and please try not to kill me in the reviews ;) XOXOXO (PS: I'll edit the next chapter as quickly as possible...wait for it maybe on Wednesday or tomorrow if I can :) )  
**

***The song that Blaine played in the video is wonderful, one of my favorites. Listen to it if you have the chance.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! Here's the new chapter. I tried to edit it quickly because I knew that you were dying to know what happened after the abrupt plot twist. Thanks for the support to this story, it means a lot to me. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 **

Some weeks passed and Kurt's exhibition was just around the corner. He hadn't had time to breathe or even worry about the whole divorce thing. He was back in his own life and even though his heart was completely broken, he was starting to move on and starting a new life without Blaine in it.

'Just breathe and smile...everything is gonna be okay' Mercedes said as she tried to fix Kurt's hair

'I'm very nervous…'

'No reason to be…everybody is going to love your work…just wait and see…where's Rachel?'

'Her plane is late, so she'll be here later…'

'Okay…then let's go…it's time…'

Mercedes and Kurt walked towards the entrance of the main gallery where a large red ribbon had been placed. All of his friends were there. The place was crowded and Kurt couldn't help scanning the people in hope to spot certain face he wished could be there.

'Kurt…he's not here…' Mercedes told him

'Who?' Kurt asked avoiding his friend's rolling eyes

'Blaine…Sam told me he was not coming…'

'I wasn't looking for him…'

'Of course you were baby…I know, okay? But you need to move on…you haven't talked to him since you signed the papers….'

'I know, but I was still wishing he could be here…I sent him the invitation'

'I know, but he's not…time to turn the page…'

'Yeah, probably you're right…'

'Kurt! Ready?' Elliot yelled approaching them

'Yeah, and you?'

'Ready my friend…let's kill them...' he said smiling broadly

Elliot and Kurt had worked together for the exhibition. Kurt wanted to add some digital things on his work and Elliot had volunteered himself for the task. They were a pretty good working team.

'Let's kill them, then…'

o-o-o-o-o

Elliot and Kurt cut the ribbon and inaugurated the exhibition. As part of the initial folklore, Kurt gave a brief tour around the exhibition explaining the paintings and sculptures around the gallery. Everybody was thrilled with the whole concept.

'Tell us more about the concept surrounding the exhibition...' Someone asked

'It's a little journey about my own life. I tried to give you as spectators a glimpse into my heart and mind. The concept runs on the line of creating a mystical journey through the deepest parts of our own feelings. From the complexity of a tear to the simplicity of a smile…'

'We've seen your work and you always tend to use color as your weapon for expression, can you tell us more about the meaning behind the color in this exhibition…?'

'There's not a meaning in itself…as you already pointed out, I try to use color as a way to express my emotions, I usually don't use a pattern or a particular pantone to describe the same emotion…I think that's why I try to use pieces of texts and poems. I write them to help me express the meaning behind each painting or sculpture…'

'Now that you bring that up, we were pleasantly surprised by all of the quotes around the exhibition. Have you considered becoming a writer?'

Kurt laughed. 'No, not at all. I mean, I respect the work of the writers and I wouldn't dare to try to steal their spotlight. I just think that every artist has more than one way to express art. For me writing is one of them, I like to use the power of the words to express aloud what my work is trying to show...'

'But your work should express that by itself, don't you think? without the help of the "power of the words" as you point out'

'Totally, but I want every one of you to understand my work, and since not all of you are art experts, I like to add the texts to help those who are unable to see the obvious…'

'What about the digital part? How did you come to that?'

'Well, it was a very last minute part of the process, you know? I was going through a very difficult time in my life and well...I wanted to express my feelings beyond the physical way and I had the extraordinary pleasure of working with Elliot Gilbert and all the credit for that part is just for him…' Kurt replied

'Oh, no, no, no my friend Kurt doesn't give himself enough credit. I just helped him with the computer and stuff, but the whole concept and idea is entirely up to him…he's the true artist here…' Elliot added smiling

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine was walking anxiously around his apartment. He was mad; every corner was surrounded by memories. Some of them beautiful, some not so good, but overall all he could do was smile. Today was Kurt's exhibition and although he had the invitation he was not sure if going would be a good idea, so not knowing what to do he walked to his special room.

Blaine looked the pictures on the wall and grabbed one in which he appeared with his brother. It was a funny picture, they were fighting over who should be the one to give the toast at the Gala event of that year and his mother had captured the moment.

'You'd be there already, wouldn't you? Stealing the spotlight with your endless charm!' he said, pointing to his brother 'and probably calling me like every damn minute to bring my ass there to support the man I love…'

He moved to another picture. It was one of his dad and him when Blaine was just a toddler. Blaine was seated in his dad's chair at his office pretending to be him and his dad was watching him tenderly from behind.

'Who would have thought that this picture would become true? Now your chair is my chair dad...' He said smiling warmly. 'Sometimes I wonder what would you have thought of Kurt? I know you would have loved him. He likes classic music just like you, he loves art, he's a very talented man and a good person, he makes me a better man...I'm sure he's what you wanted for me…'

Blaine was having this little chat with himself, but deep down he was just looking for some courage to grab his keys and drive all the way to the museum. He looked around and saw the painting that Kurt had given him; it was now placed in a very special spot hanging above the piano. He remembered the first time he saw it, and with a broad smile he walked out the room.

o-o-o-o-o

When the tour ended everyone cheered Kurt and Elliot. They were gathered around a private area enjoying some appetizers.

'Way to go Kurt! This exhibition is exquisite! You're a very talented man! I'm so glad you invited me! I thought that after, you know? that you divorced Blaine you wouldn't want me to come…' Luisa said

'Oh thank you Luisa, and no, not at all. I wouldn't let my personal problems to interfere with my professional life. I'm so glad you're here and that you're enjoying the exhibition...'

'It's extraordinary! Too bad it didn't work between you and Blaine, you two looked so in love and happy together that I still find it hard to believe that you're not together anymore' she added

'Yeah…'

'What happened?' she asked curious

'We didn't get along well…' Kurt said trying to run away from that conversation as soon as possible

'I can't believe it! After how you two were at the Gala I could swear you were meant to be…' she said

Kurt just smiled.

'Well, I can see that even though you two are no longer together, he's still a very important part of this exhibition. You can smell the love in every painting and see the passion in every sculpture'

Kurt blushed. He didn't know he had been so obvious about his feelings through his work. In that moment Sam came by and Kurt couldn't be more delighted to see him.

'Hi Luisa…glad to see you! If you don't mind I'm going to steal Kurt for a minute'

'Hi Sam! No, not at all…thanks again Kurt and congratulations!'

Kurt nodded and smiled politely walking along with Sam. As soon as they were away from Luisa, Kurt murmured:

'Thank you…impeccable timing…'

Sam laughed 'No problem, I know she's very nosy and she'd be dying to know more about you and Blaine…'

'Yeah, thanks…'

'Congratulations Kurt! Your work is wonderful! Really man! I've never been a fan of the painting and that stuff, but you certainly made me change my mind! Your work is amazing!'

'Thanks Sam! I'm glad you liked it!'

'I know this is probably not the best time, but I just wanted you to know that Blaine would have loved to be here…I know him and I know he's dying to be here tonight, but he's busy and couldn't make it…'

Kurt rolled his eyes. He got mad just by hearing that name, because even away from his life Blaine was constantly appearing and was still painful. He was also upset with himself because deep within him, he had kept hoping that Blaine would appear through the door, but he had disappointed him…again.

'Please Sam, can I ask you something? Don't talk to me about him, okay? If he'd wanted to be here, he would be here. I sent him an invitation and he's not here so don't try to make him look good, I know him probably as much as you do and I'm not surprised at all that he's not here, so please Sam I don't want to hear from him ever again. I know you're his friend and I'm glad he has you in his life. I know he needs you, but I really don't want to know anything about him, okay? He's in the past and I'm moving on with my life…so…'

'Yeah, sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to know that…'

'Okay, don't worry! I know you care for him and you're just trying to make things light between us, but please…I don't want to hear anything okay?'

'Okay…'

'Thanks…now enjoy the snacks and make some room for the after party, I heard Rachel made a whole menu just for us!'

'I'll do! Thanks and congrats!

'Thanks'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine was waiting outside the gallery. He had saw Sam and some of Kurt's friends leaving the place and had hidden behind a group of people. He didn't want them to see him there. He just wanted to see Kurt's work and probably talk to him, though he still was not entirely sure about the last part.

He entered the gallery and his jaw dropped. The exhibition was breathtaking even at the entrance. His eyes were open widely. He looked around and saw a girl standing near the door.

'Excuse me…'

'Yes, sir?'

'For the temporary exhibition which door do I need to take to start the tour?'

'I'm sorry sir, but that exhibition is still not open to the public. Do you have an invitation?'

'Yes, here...' Blaine said handing her the envelope.

The girl looked at it and checked the guest list.

'Welcome Mr. Anderson, you can start here. Take this…' the girl said handing him a brochure

Blaine took it and his heart stopped. He read the text:

"Chaotic Order…by Kurt Hummel. There are only patterns, patterns on top of patterns, patterns that affect other patterns. Patterns hidden by patterns. Patterns within patterns. If you watch close, history does nothing but repeat itself. What we call chaos is just patterns we haven't recognized. What we call random is just patterns we can't decipher. What we can't understand we call nonsense. What we can't read we call gibberish. There is no free will. There are no variables… (Chuck Palahniuk)"

'Oh god!' Blaine whispered. His heart was pumping loudly and his hands were sweating and shaking like crazy.

He walked in and started watching the exhibition. He didn't expect what he was seeing. He was astonished; his eyes couldn't handle all the images, figures, lights, and forms he was witnessing. Kurt had exceeded the limits of creativity; this was by far an experience he had never had before.

'I was here at the opening! Too bad you were late and missed it! You girls should have heard the explanation of the artist. It was terrific! He's talented and sooooo cute…a total babe!' A girl said

Blaine smiled playfully and got near to try to hear more about Kurt.

'What's his name?' one of the girls asked

'Kurt Hummel and the guy who made all the lights and digital stuff is a guy named Elliot Gilbert or something. It's at the back of the brochure…'

Blaine turned around his paper. Elliot's name was there. Blaine wasn't surprised. He knew Elliot also worked at the museum, though he was very impressed because he had never considered Elliot talented enough, but the collaboration in Kurt's exhibition had proven him wrong.

'Come on girls! Let me take you to the best part! it's over here, just behind this wall…' the girl said

Blaine hurried up and followed the girls. When he turned around the wall his whole body froze. In front of him there was a huge double high wall of about 10 to 12 feet that had 8 paintings hanging in a three/three grid. There was not middle painting and all of them seemed to follow a pattern. The ensemble was breathtaking. At the left side of the paintings there was the usual quote:

"…And then you told me it was chaos and order. At first I didn't get it, but now I do, and I don't think it's what you said. I think it's love...and I know I'm right, because love is chaos and order itself. Look at it! Love makes no sense! It shakes you up, spins you around, settles you down, gives you a purpose and can break you in half…when something is missing"

'The artist said that these paintings were the essence of this exhibition, but he also said that we would never be able to see the whole picture…' the girl said

'What? I don't understand' some other girl said

'Yes, that part was tricky. He said that something was missing from this ensemble. He said that just one person in the world besides him could be able to see the "whole" picture. Some guy of a magazine asked him if he could put the missing painting some day and he just smiled and answered he didn't have it…'

'He doesn't have it?' one of the girls asked

'Apparently no, I heard some guys saying that maybe he used the painting of some other artist as inspiration for this piece and didn't get the permission to include it on his work or maybe he really doesn't have it and he just said it to give some mystery to the paintings, but either way, they are brilliant! Don't you think?'

'Completely' the two other girls agreed

Blaine was speechless. He was watching the ensemble of paintings and tears were running down his face. He knew who was that other person. It was himself. He was remembering the painting he had hanging in his house and it fitted perfectly in the middle of that setting. The girls kept walking and he was left alone just contemplating the paintings. He was reading and re-reading the quote. His heart was excited, he wanted to believe he was right and everything related to that piece was for and about him. He was smiling and staring at the wall when someone shouted his name:

'Blaine!'

Blaine jumped a little quickly wiping his tears. He turned around and greeted politely.

'Oh! Hi Rachel…'

'I thought you wouldn't come! I'm so glad to see you, it's been a while...'

'Yeah, I'm glad to see you too…'

'You remember Jesse, don't you?'

'Oh, yeah, hi Jesse' Blaine said greeting Jesse who was looking intently at the paintings

'Hi Blaine…wow this time Kurt really blew my mind!'

'Yeah…he did an excellent job!' Rachel added

'Completely…' Blaine agreed

'Have you seen him?' Rachel asked

'No, I just arrived…'

'Us too…we missed the opening as well…guess we'll see you at the after party, right?'

'Yeah…' Blaine replied evasive. He wasn't planning to attend that party

'This is by far his best work…Look at the paintings! I think he really transmitted the message with this setting' Rachel said looking at Blaine

Blaine felt exposed and knew that maybe he was reading too much into the paintings, so he tried to get away.

'I'll go find Kurt…see you later guys' Blaine lied

'Yeah…see you later' Both replied

Blaine started walking toward the exit. He was overwhelmed and had to run away. He was practically running when he saw Kurt, he was standing all-alone near a sculpture.

o-o-o-o-o

'Blaine?' Kurt asked with surprise evident on his voice

'Hi…' Blaine replied shyly

'OMG! I thought you wouldn't come!' Kurt said sounding more excited than he originally planned

'Well, I promised you I'd be here…sorry I'm late…I was…hmmmm…busy…'

'Don't worry! I'm glad you made it! Wow! Thank you so much for being here!'

The atmosphere between them was not tense, but very uncomfortable. They had a lot of things to say, but neither of them knew how or if it was what they had to do.

'Congratulations, your work is awesome!' Blaine said smiling politely

'Have you seen all of it?'

'Well…not precisely…' Blaine said looking quickly at the door

'You were leaving?' Kurt asked following Blaine's eyes

'No…' he said looking down 'well, yes…' he said unable to lie to Kurt

'Why?'

'If I say I don't know, would you believe me?'

'Maybe…' Kurt replied smiling

'Then I don't know…'

Kurt smiled friendly 'you want a tour?'

'Yeah, that would be great…'

'Then come…let's start this in section 1…'

o-o-o-o-o

They walked awkwardly toward the entrance. Both were nervous and looking at the floor. Kurt was the first to try to break the ice.

'And what happened to the big contract that you were so excited about?' He asked

'We got it…'

'Really? Wow! Congrats! But wait! You said you would need to travel to Europe if you got it…'

'Yeah, but I sent someone else to do the job…'

'Why?' Kurt asked curious

'I had my reasons to stay in New York…' Blaine said smiling at Kurt

Kurt was just about to ask what were those reasons when someone interrupted them. Kurt rolled his eyes when he heard his name being shouted from the other side of the main foyer.

'God! Not now!' he whispered

'Who is he?' Blaine asked confused

'My new assistant…' Kurt replied annoyed 'but he suffocates me! I've been trying to avoid him all night…' he said smiling and greeting the guy who had just arrived

'Kurt! Kurt! You won't believe what I got for you!'

'Chandler…may I introduce you to Blaine Anderson…Blaine this is Chandler…my assistant'

'A pleasure…' Chandler replied taking Blaine's hand and returning his attention to Kurt 'Sorry to interrupt Kurt, but A+ magazine is here! And they want to make a short interview for an article they are going to publish about your exhibition!'

'Oh god! Really? Wow….' Kurt said excited

'Yes I know...I'm the best assistant, but you need to come with me right now...they won't stay long...'

'Blaine would you mind waiting me for half an hour?' Kurt asked

'Yeah, don't worry, I'll wait here…'

'Really?'

'Yes'

'Okay, don't go anywhere…I'll be here as soon as I can…'

'Okay' Blaine replied, watching Kurt walking away to greet the people from the magazine

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt was smiling and answering the questions as quickly as possible. He wanted to finish soon so he could talk with Blaine. He didn't want to admit it, but having him here made everything almost perfect. He was just finishing when he saw someone approaching him. He smiled broadly and excused himself. He had to talk to that person.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he asked excited

'I wouldn't have missed this for anything in the world'

'OMG Noah! I'm so glad to see you!' Kurt said hugging his friend in a very familiar way

'We brought these for you. I told Quinn that red roses were a bit out of place, but she insisted they were the ones that Finn would have brought for you today, so here…take this…as a gift from the three of us…'

'Oh god!' Kurt said taking the flowers and wiping some tears that were now rolling down his face

'Don't cry!' Noah said helping him with the tears

'I'm so happy to see you…where's Quinn?'

'She's watching the exhibition, I came looking for you because I didn't want to walk around carrying those flowers'

Kurt laughed loudly and hugged him again. Having Noah there was like having a part of Finn with him too and that made everything perfect. Now the two most important men in his life were with him on his very special day. Blaine and Finn.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine was watching the whole scene from afar and his heart broke. According to his eyes it was clear that Kurt had someone new in his life. It was too late for them, so he took a deep breath, shrugged defeated and walked away without saying goodbye.

* * *

**I know! I know! Blaine is officially an idiot! But can you blame him? He's just unsure of himself and he doesn't know who's Noah, so as usual he misread the signals and spoil it all...Don't worry, okay? I'll fix this thing soon ;) Stay tuned XOXOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there! Before you start reading this chapter I want to give you all some news. Firstly, I already finished writing this story and it will have only 16 chapters. Secondly, I have 3 different stories ready to be published, so you'll have plenty of Klaine and Glee here (make sure to be following me) and thirdly, this week I started a group on tumblr to write a fan version of Glee S6 (due to the very unsettling spoilers) so if you want to be part of this group send me a message here or on tumblr, so I can give you more details (we're looking for writers, art makers, etc)...Anyway, he****re's the new chapter! H**ope you really like it!  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Kurt was working home. He was very tired from all the heavy weeks he'd had since the exhibition and the following festivities. His father, stepmother and some friends had come to the city to spend the holidays and he hadn't had enough time to rest. It was a new year and he had decided to start a new life. He had some proposals to start a new exhibition, but he was still analyzing whether to accept them or not. He was still not in the mood for painting or anything. When he was filling some reports for the museum on some new pieces they had acquired for the permanent exhibition about Picasso someone entered the loft.

'I love to kidnap you from a good day of work…' Mercedes was telling to someone

'And I love when you do that…' Sam replied

'You're such a pushover…you're weak'

'Perhaps I am…though I have to admit that I can't resist to your charms…you're my kryptonite…' Sam said clearly smiling

'Then let's make the most of your now day off at work…let's enjoy our little time together…' she said, using her sexy voice.

Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes. Now he was stuck in his room for who knows how, because he was sure that his friend was about to have sex with her boyfriend in the living room.

'Wait, wait, wait…we can't do it in here…'

'Why not?' she asked playfully

'Cause someone can see us…I love to be with you and everything, but I'm not an exhibitionist baby…'

'Neither am I…but nobody is going to see us…Rachel is still out of town with Jesse, apparently their vacations got extended and Kurt is working at the museum and he arrives late, so nobody is going to enter in the next few hours…'

'How is he?' Sam asked

'Who? Kurt?'

'Yes, Kurt…I talked to him at the exhibition and he got mad when I talked about Blaine and then...well I haven't been around enough to really talk with him, but from what I got during our little chat at the exhibition, I think he hasn't forgiven Blaine yet…'

'Duh! Of course he hasn't! Blaine was and still is a complete pain in the ass! A total jerk if you ask me' Mercedes said defending Kurt

'Hey, hey, hey stop right there lady! My buddy is not the only one who screwed things up in this relationship! Kurt is not so innocent, sometimes I think he's a wolf in sheep's clothing…'

'He is not! Why do you say that? What do you have against him?' Mercedes asked a little annoyed

'Nothing! Well maybe I have some problems with him and don't try to defend him Mercedes; he's not the innocent you're always stating that he is! He also hurt my friend…did you know he already has a boyfriend…?'

'Who? Kurt? No, he has not…' Mercedes said laughing

'Well, I think you're not very well informed baby, because as far as I know he already has one…a very cute one according to my sources'

'Well, I'm afraid "baby" that you'll have to tell me who the hell are your "sources", because I'm his best friend and no, he does not have a boyfriend…'

'Are you completely sure he's not hiding that from you?'

'Please Sam! We know each other since high school. You seriously think he'd keep something like that away from me? I don't think so! We know everything about each other's lives…Besides I live with him…Trust me! I'd know if he was with someone…'

'But Blaine said he saw him with a guy…' Sam murmured confused

'Blaine? Really? He's your "source"?' Mercedes asked stunned and murmured 'UNBELIEVABLE!'

'Yes…he saw them…'

'When and where? Are you completely positive that Blaine saw Kurt and not someone else who looked like Kurt…'

'Yes positive! He didn't see them at some random place…it was at the exhibition…that's why he left…' Sam said as a matter of fact

Kurt was now practically at the door trying to listen more clearly. He didn't know, until now, why Blaine had gone from the exhibition without saying goodbye and he wanted to know who was his supposed boyfriend.

'He left because of that?' Mercedes asked intrigued

'Yes, that's the reason why he also left the country…' Sam replied almost in a whisper

'Wait! He's not in the country? Why didn't you tell me? I thought he was out of town with his mom or something, but not in another country'

'Yeah, he's not here…and I didn't tell you because since they divorced every fucking time I mention my friend you get mad at me and start saying horrible things about him and he's like my brother…and that hurts'

'Sorry baby…I know I've been a little bitchy about him, but you need to understand that Kurt is my very best friend and what Blaine did to him was not fair…'

'What Blaine did to him? I think I can say the same thing about your friend, don't you think? I'm afraid we'll always have two very different points of view about this story…'

'You think?'

'I'm sure…I know Blaine and despite your opinion about him, I know he's a good man with a huge, huge heart and though you don't believe me, I'm perfectly capable of recognizing that he has millions of flaws, but he's not all the bad things you think he is, he wouldn't dare to hurt Kurt on purpose…'

'Okay…I don't know the guy as you do, but you do have to recognize that he has done some things that are pretty stupid…'

'I know, and he knows that too…'

'Okay, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt…and I really don't like that we always end up fighting because of them. I think the only solution for us is to try to understand both sides of the story and for that, we'll have to trust in each other…I love you and that why I'm willing to propose this…'

'What?' Sam asked petulantly

'Why don't you tell me your side of the story and I tell you mine…?' Mercedes suggested

Kurt was about to come out to stop the conversation right there. He didn't want Mercedes to share his feelings about Blaine with anyone, let alone with Sam, but deep down he wanted to know Blaine's side of the story, so he waited until hearing Sam's response.

'Hmmm…I don't know…I don't want to betray Blaine's trust'

'You won't have to…you can just give me a general idea of your story…I won't ask all the details about Blaine's personal life. I know thanks to Kurt, that that's a very sensible subject…so don't worry I'll respect that…'

'Okay…but you have to promise me first that you won't tell a single word about any of this to Kurt! If Blaine finds out I told you about his feelings he's going to kill me! Literally! And I value my life…'

'Okay, I promise! But you promise me too that you won't tell a word to Blaine either! Deal?'

'Deal…' Sam agreed

'Okay…I'm listening…shoot!'

Kurt hesitated whether or not to interrupt, finally he decided to let them continue with the whole sharing stories thing; after all, he also wanted to know everything that Sam had to say.

'First: the exhibition. You already know that Kurt was a little mad at me because I talked to him about Blaine, but I just did it because I was sure he wasn't going to show up. I had talked with him in the morning and he had told me he had no intention to go, not because he didn't want it, but because it was still very painful for him. Anyway, I didn't know Blaine had gone until Monday. Do you remember I received a call during the after party?'

'Oh yeah! The guy from the office…yes I remember…'

'Yes, Harry called, because he had instructions to call everyone at the directive board because there would be some last minute changes…the orders came from the top so obviously I was intrigued because the "top" is Blaine and I didn't know what was going on, so I called him. He didn't reply and that's why I left the party to go to his house, but he was not there either. On Monday, I didn't have the chance to talk to him in the morning. He was busy and I saw him until the final meeting where he announced he was going to be away for an unlimited period of time…'

'What?'

'Yes…it was a shock to everybody because we had already sent the team to work abroad, so there was no apparent need for him to go too…'

'Wait! The team to work abroad? In what?'

'The transnational cruisers contract?'

'Oh yeah…okay…go on…'

'Well, after the meeting I talked to him in his office and he told me about Kurt's boyfriend…'

'Kurt's supposed boyfriend…' Mercedes rectified

'Well, yes…whatever. He told me he had decided to go away because he needed to let go Kurt…obviously I wasn't following him, so I asked him what had happened and he told me that he had gone to the exhibition after all and that he had had the chance to talk to Kurt and that everything was fine until he saw him with this other guy…'

'Which guy?'

'I don't know who he is, he just told me that a tall, toned and very handsome guy had approached Kurt and that he had even brought him flowers…red roses according to him…and Blaine was completely shattered. He told me that Kurt hugged that guy in a very familiar way and that the guy had caressed his face in a very tender way…I felt so bad for my friend...did you know he only stayed in New York because he wanted to go to Kurt's exhibition and was hoping to get back with him some day?'

'No…'

'Well, he did that and that's a fact. But that doesn't matter anymore because he's not longer here. Anyway, he told me that he just wanted to see Kurt happy and that now he knew that that was not possible with him, so he left and I was named temporary president of the company and…'

'Stop right there! You're running the company?'

'Yes…I didn't tell you either because I had instructions not to reveal my temporary position and the fact that he's not here because that could cause some financial problems…'

'Okay I won't get mad at you because I understand that, but let me make one thing clear before you continue defending your friend…Blaine is completely, totally and irrevocably insane. The guy who gave Kurt the flowers at the exhibition was Noah…'

'Noah? Puckerman?' Sam asked confused

'Yes…the one who is MARRIED to Quinn…'

'Damn! Really? It was him?'

'Yes, Noah was Kurt's brother best friend and obviously he sees Kurt as a brother too…the red roses were a very, very tender and sweet touch because those were Finn's favorites and well, he and his wife thought that red roses were a good idea because if Finn was still with us, he'd have brought those to Kurt…his brother…'

'Oh god! Shit! Really?'

'Yes…your friend really needs to trust in people…especially in Kurt! For heaven's sake! If he was at the exhibition he certainly saw the paintings! It's obvious they were all meant for him! Kurt never really accepted it, but I know they were! As I told you before, he's my best friend…I know him as I know myself'

'I know…I don't know Kurt that much, but I could even see the hints here and there in the exhibition…god! Blaine's going to be pretty mad when he learns he screwed things up again!'

'Remember you promised not to tell him!'

'Yes and I won't, but he has to come back some day and he's going to see that Kurt is single and maybe he asks and damn!'

'If that happens, you'll let somebody else tell him…you have to keep your mouth sealed'

'Yes, sorry…don't worry I won't tell him…Now I feel really bad…'

'Why?'

'I judged Kurt heavenly…I even started treating him pretty bad…'

'So that's the reason behind your sudden change of heart about him and all your sarcastic innuendos…?'

'Yes…but try to understand me, I'd never seen Blaine so broken before and he's my friend…no, he's not my friend, he's my brother. The day they divorced, he was desperate. He looked for Kurt everywhere. You should have seen his face when he came to my house that same night. He was completely heartbroken…'

'Heartbroken? Do not exaggerate Sam! If he didn't want to divorce why did he sign the papers and sent the lawyer?' Mercedes asked

'Well, for your information he didn't send the lawyer and he signed those papers back on May…'

'Come again?'

'Those papers were signed in May Mercedes…two days after they married Blaine signed those damn papers. I was there…I saw him signing them'

'Damn! Really?'

'Yes! And I know you believe otherwise, but Blaine really loves Kurt, probably since they met. The same Sunday they divorced he texted me. It was still very early in the morning, but he told me he had told Kurt about his family and that they had kissed and that he thought that they could give it a try to their marriage…I still have those messages. He was the happiest guy in the fucking planet…'

'Can I see them?' Mercedes asked

'Yes…' Sam agreed

Kurt was crying silently, listening to all the series of misfortunes that had separated them and wishing he could be able to read those messages too. Some minutes passed where neither Sam nor Mercedes were speaking. Kurt was desperate to know about the messages.

'Oh my god! If only Kurt could read these messages…' Mercedes murmured

'I know…That day I even cried with happiness because I thought I would never be able to see my friend being happy again…if you had known him before things became complicated with him, you'd have been happy for him too. It was such a relief to hear he was willing to give it a try to his marriage and that he was finally letting down his walls allowing Kurt to be part of his heart…but life is not fair and when he arrived home…Kurt was gone…'

'Well, you cannot judge Kurt because of that. He knew nothing of what you're saying. Kurt told me that the lawyer made it look like if Blaine had sent him to get rid of him…it was pretty rude. Your friend never really said he was in love with Kurt in exact words and Kurt needed those words. Kurt's heart was broken that why he signed…'

'And Blaine knows it, he even fired Larry and tried to find Kurt, but he was who knows where and then…well, Blaine has never been the guy who knows how to cope with emotions, so he did what he knows best…'

'What?'

'He hid himself again…'

'Oh god…'

'I know…he built up those stupid walls again and took refuge in work. He worked harder than ever and focused all his energies in trying to get the transnational cruisers contract. When we finally got it, I thought he would want to go with the working team to coordinate the contract himself, but he didn't…I questioned him about it and you know what he told me?'

'No…'

'That he knew he had lost Kurt, but he was willing to get him back. He told me he had made himself a new promise and that he'll become the man that Kurt deserved…and that when he was ready he'd fight for him again…'

'Then why didn't he do it?'

'Because the day he decided to put the walls down again, he thought Kurt had move on…'

'The exhibition…'

'Indeed'

'God! And now we know that's total bullshit because Kurt never moved on…he says he's not in love with him anymore, but I'm pretty sure he's still crazy about him…'

'Well, that makes two of them because Blaine is crazy, and by crazy I mean insanely in love with Kurt…you know it's the first time Blaine falls for someone?'

'No…'

'It is…when we were younger the social pressure and the prejudices overwhelmed him and he became insecure about relationships…when we were in college I thought that that would change because times were different, but his dad passed away and his heart became a fortress impossible to penetrate'

Kurt was crying with a pillow over his face. He had just heard what he so many times wanted to hear. He was cursing himself for having signed those papers and for being so insecure about Blaine's feelings, after all he had known it since the day he had told him his deepest fears and pains. He wanted to run and find him; he wanted to tell him he loved him too, but he was trapped in his room and Blaine was away.

'Where is he now?' Mercedes asked intrigued

'He's in Barcelona, but next week he's supposed to be heading to Italy…we have the meeting with the major associates on Saturday…'

'Sam…'

'What?'

'You think that if you…hmmm…tell him what I told you about Kurt, he would come back to try to fix his relationship with him?'

'No…'

'Why?'

'Because he's not going to believe me. He has a very shitty opinion about himself. He considers himself a person unworthy of any kind of love or affection…he won't believe Kurt is single and in love with him…the only way he's going to understand that is by listening to Kurt saying it himself…'

Kurt knew that what Sam was saying was nothing but the truth. Blaine had a very shitty opinion about himself and he was stubborn enough to not hear his best friend.

'And, what about Kurt? Do you think he would be willing to give Blaine a second chance?' Sam asked

'Well, if he knew what you told me of course he would, the problem is that he won't listen either. As soon as I say Blaine's name he's going to shut me up and change the subject…'

Kurt rolled his eyes and cursed in silence because he knew Mercedes was telling the truth too.

'Then I'm afraid we can't do anything for them…'

'I'm afraid we cannot…and that's a shame…'

'Yeah…Kurt has been the best thing that ever happened to Blaine…'

Kurt stopped crying and fired up his laptop. He had had an idea. He searched and booked a flight to Italy. He needed to find Blaine and tell him he loved him.

'You want to go some place to eat…I'm not in the mood to be home anymore…' Mercedes said a little blue

'Yeah…let's go. I'm not in the mood either…I feel bad for both of them…'

'Yeah me too…'

'It's bad for us to know the whole truth and don't be able to help them…'

'Yeah…'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine was walking through the streets of Barcelona; he was enjoying his last days at the city. His mind was wandering lost in the beauty of the landscape and the awesomeness of the traditions that this city had. He was near the Picasso's museum and his heart skipped a beat. Every thing related to some kind of art was a reminder of Kurt. He smiled sadly and took out his phone. His screen background was a picture of Kurt's painting. He smiled at it and kept walking, avoiding the entrance of the museum. It was still too painful to even try it. He was still having troubles trying to keep Kurt out of his mind and heart. He sighed. He was starting to wonder if he would ever be able to think of Kurt just as someone special from his past, as that dream that never came true...as a memory…

* * *

**Eavesdropping is bad, but in this case I think it was good. At least now Kurt knows he should never have signed those damn papers and that Blaine loves him! Let's see what happens in the next chapter...Stay tuned, as I said earlier, we are reaching the end of this story (3 chapters left) :) XOXOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! Here's the newest chapter. Sorry for the delay, I usually update this fic every friday, but I had some things to do and I couldn't do it last week, so to compensate you all I'll publish 2 chapters this weekend one today and one on Sunday. I'll leave the last chapter for next week! (Maybe on Wednesday or Friday) Thanks for all your reviews. Enjoy!  
**

**WARNING: There are some time jumps in this chapter, but don't worry everything is set to take us to the end of the story :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Despite all the efforts Kurt had put into finding Blaine in Italy, he had had no luck. Kurt stayed there almost 3 weeks, but he couldn't find him. He was tempted more than once to call Sam to ask him for Blaine's address, but he didn't do it. Firstly, because he was supposed to not know that information and secondly, because he was sure that if they were meant to find each other, they would do it naturally without any help, but from destiny itself.

'So? What happened?' Elliot asked intrigued when Kurt returned to the city.

'Nothing! I couldn't find him...'

'Then, why didn't you call him?'

Kurt remained silent. He didn't want to answer that question.

'Kurt...' Elliot insisted 'Why didn't you call him?'

'Because I didn't want that for us Ell. I wanted and still want things to happen naturally between us. When I was there, I had plenty of time to think about everything and came to the conclusion that I can not force things between us. I know it sounds crazy, but I think that when you're meant to be with someone then you'll be with that someone no matter what...that's what I want for us. If we are truly meant to be together then we will be...when? I don't know...but we will'

'Oh god! You're completely out of your mind! I can't believe you wasted that opportunity!

'I didn't waste it. I used the trip to think…It really helped me'

'Yeah, right...keep telling yourself that...'

'Ell...'

'It's the truth Kurt! There are doors that only open once...what if you never have the chance to be together again? What if he takes too long to return? or better yet, what if he never comes back?'

Kurt sighed. He knew that what Elliot was saying was a great possibility.

'Then...I'll have to learn to live without him...'

Elliot rolled his eyes. His friend was undoubtedly out of his mind.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine was looking at a painting hanging on the office of the senior associate with whom he was meeting in London.

'You like it?' The guy asked

'Yes…it's beautiful. It reminds me of another artist that I…hmmm…know in New York…who's this painting from?'

'A guy named Valero, he's from Spain…he's a very talented artist. He had an exhibition here a few months ago and he gave me that painting as a gift for some help I provided him…'

'You know him?'

'Yes, he's friends with my wife…is amazing, isn't it?'

'Absolutely…breathtaking'

'I know…there's so much talent around the world and very few people supporting it. After seeing his work I helped him with some sponsorship so he could take his exhibition to other places…'

'Really? Wow, that was very nice of you. I mean, to help your wife's friend…'

'Yes, I did it because he's my wife's friend, but I also did it because I love art and I think that we, people with financial stability, can actually do something to help this huge group of talented artists around the world…'

'I think you're right…we should do that more often…'

'Yeah…well, back to business…did you have the chance to read the details for the first contract?'

'Yes…'

o-o-o-o-o

It was almost May again; a year ago Kurt had married Blaine at a crazy party. Destiny had separated them, but Kurt still thought about him more frequently than he would like. At work everything was fine and though Kurt was very busy he still tried to make some time to have fun with his friends. Today, Mercedes was going to be performing at a cozy bar in the evening and although Kurt was in no mood for crowded places he agreed to go.

'Kurt! I thought you wouldn't come!' Rachel said once Kurt arrived with Elliot 'Hello to you too Ell, Jesse was hoping to see you...he says you're a complete New Yorker now…you officially never have time for your friends'

'Hi Rachel…yeah I think my transformation is almost complete, I just need to buy a cat and that's it…' Elliot said smiling

Rachel laughed. They both sat by the table and after a few minutes, Artie, a girl named Santana, her girlfriend Brittany and a girl named Tina joined the table.

'Glad to see you Kurt! It's been a while…' Artie said

'Hi, Artie! How are you?'

'Fine…and you? How's your husband? Blaine right? Did you receive my email?' he asked smiling

'Yeah I did…thanks. And I think he's okay, we divorced a few months ago…' Kurt said smiling apologetically

'Really? OMG! I can't believe it! You two looked like if you were meant to be together...forever! I thought your love story would be my lifetime reference about love at first sight…'

Kurt smiled uncomfortably and trying to get away from that topic, added: 'Anyway…may I introduce you to my friend…this is Elliot, he's one of my best friends and my co-worker…Elliot this is Artie Abrams…Mercedes' lifetime friend and my friend too…you two met at Rache's PhD grad party...'

'Oh yeah...a pleasure to meet you again Elliot…' Artie said taking Elliot's hand

'Likewise, nice to meet you again Artie' Elliot added

'Kurt!' Sam interrupted arriving to the table 'I haven't seen you in some weeks you're always working…Mercedes told me you traveled to Europe a couple of months ago…'

'Yeah, I went there to do some work…' Kurt lied smiling

'Really?' Sam asked intrigued 'Where did you go?'

'To…hmmm…France' Kurt lied again

'La France, la ville de l'amour…' Sam said in a very poor French

'Yeah, I was there for a couple of weeks…' Kurt said evasively looking at Elliot with eyes that screamed "help-me". Elliot didn't get the message, so Kurt added: 'Ell, you want to drink something? Let's go get some drinks, okay?'

'Sure…' Elliot replied confused

They walked away toward the bar. Kurt was trying hard not to look back to the table, he could feel Sam's penetrating gaze on him. When they were perfectly hidden behind the people near the bar, Elliot asked:

'What was that? France? Really?'

'Shut up! I couldn't tell him I went to Italy…you do remember I wasn't supposed to know that information don't you? He's going to believe Mercedes told me…'

'But she didn't, you just snooped into their conversation…' Elliot said mocking Kurt

'I had no choice…' Kurt said in self-defense

'Yeah…right!'

'Okay, maybe I had other options, but I was curious…'

'One day you'll have to tell her you overheard that conversation…'

'Yeah, someday…by the way, thanks for not given me away in front of Sam…I owe you another one…'

'Anytime…'

'Really Ell! You're a very good friend! You've helped me so many times that I'm starting to lose track'

'No problem…I have a list, and yes, I'm afraid it's getting longer with each passing day'

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine was contemplating whether or not to do the call. His hands were sweating and his heart was beating fast. Finally giving one last glance at his phone's background picture, he dialed the number.

'Metropolitan Museum of Art, what can I do for you?' A lady asked over the phone

'Good evening, I mean good morning miss. I was wondering if you could put me in line with Mr. Thomas P. Campbell's office. I don't have the direct line, but my name is Blaine Anderson, I'm the CEO of Anderson & Partners publishing firm in New York City and I would like to talk to him directly if that's possible…'

'Good morning Mr. Anderson! I'm afraid I'm not the right person to help you with that. I'm going to transfer you to Ms. Carter's line, the lady in the administrative offices. I'm sure she'll be able to help you. Hold in line please.'

'Thanks'

'You're welcome. One moment please'

Blaine waited in the line for a couple of minutes until someone picked up at the other end.

'Metropolitan Museum of Art. Administrative offices. Belinda Carter, what can I do for you?'

'Ms. Carter, my name is Blaine Anderson, I'm the CEO of Anderson & Partners publishing firm in New York City. I'm calling because I would like to have the opportunity to speak directly with Mr. Thomas Campbell. I'm afraid I'm not able to personally go to the museum at the moment because I'm out of the country attending some business, but it's very important that I speak directly with him…could you help me with that please?'

'Wait a moment Mr. Anderson. Let me see what I can do for you…hold in line please'

Blaine waited again hoping he could reach the museum director without needing help from his assistant. His plan was private and didn't want to share it with anyone yet.

'Mr. Anderson?'

'Yes…'

'I just need you to give me some information to confirm your identity so that I can transfer you to Mr. Campbell's office...'

'Sure' Blaine replied, giving the lady some information about him

'That's all Mr. Anderson, wait a minute while I transfer you to Mr. Campbell's office, please.'

'Thank you…'

Blaine waited once again, but this time the other person in the line picked up quickly.

'Mr Anderson? I'm Lucy Steel, Mr. Campbell's assistant. I'll transfer you to his private phone immediately'

'Thanks'

The line made a weird sound and someone new picked up at the other side.

'Mr. Anderson! My name is Thomas Campbell; my assistant informed me you wanted to talk to me personally. What can I do for you?'

'Good morning sir, sorry to disturb you, but I really wanted to talk to you because I would like to give an monetary donation to the museum…'

'Really?' Thomas asked stunned

'Yes, it's hard for me to go directly to your office right now because I'm attending some business here in London, but my people can take care of everything. I just wanted to talk to you first, because I need you to tell me what do I need to do and if you accept my proposition and those details…'

'Well, certainly Mr. Anderson we are…'

'Please call me Blaine'

'Well, Blaine we're always willing to accept any kind of donations, did you know that art is one of the fine arts that get less monetary donations?'

'No…'

'Well, it is. Usually we only receive pieces to exhibit and things like that, so your call have me pleasantly surprised…'

'I'm glad to hear that, but I do have some conditions upon the money I'm willing to donate…'

'Okay, I'm listening…'

'I want you to use some of that money to start a program to promote local artist around New York City and give them all the tools they need to develop their work: studios, warehouses, equipment, etc. Maybe later if the program works fine we could add some other artist from other cities…but right now just the New York city and the surrounding area'

'Okay, certainly your idea sounds interesting, maybe we could do something about that'

'Last year you hosted an exhibition about a local artist around December and I was thinking that the best way to promote this new program is to use the work of that artist. The exhibition was called Chaotic Order…by Kurt Hummel' Blaine said

'Yes, I remember…'

'Well, I was very impressed by his work and I would like him to be the pioneer of this new program…I think his work needs to be promoted correctly…'

'Certainly he's a very talented artist, but before we start with any details about whether he's the right artist to promote this program or not, we need to establish how much money we are talking about to see if the museum is able to fulfill your requests Mr. Anderson…'

'5 million dollars per year for a period of let's say 5 years to start?'

'Oh my god! Really?'

'Yes, I don't mind the number of exhibitions or how you decide to do them, but I do care that some of the money is used exclusively to promote new and local artists, to give them tools and obviously that you include Mr. Hummel's work. In fact that's the most important request. I want him to inaugurate and design the program for later this year if it's possible…'

'Well, I think we can try to do what you're asking for…'

'Then it's settled. I need you to communicate me with whom I have to talk to make the donation tomorrow first thing in the morning. In two months, perhaps I'll be back in town so maybe we can schedule a meeting to make this more formal. Meanwhile Mr. Evans, who is in charge of the company at the moment, can go to your office to sign a partial agreement, if that's okay with you, of course'

'Perfect…I'll tell my assistant to transfer you with donations, so you can talk with the financial department. I'll schedule a meeting with your people for tomorrow at noon to formalize everything and when you return to the city I'll be greatly pleased if you accept an invitation for a formal dinner with my associates and me. I'm looking forward to have the pleasure to meet you in person. I'll start working on the program you request and do the promotion as soon as possible. I want to thank you in advance for your generous donation and I want to assure you that your money will be well used'

'You're welcome Mr. Campbell. I'll contact my people the moment I finish talking to the people at donations to coordinate everything. One more thing Mr. Campbell may I ask you something?'

'Yes of course. What else can I do for you?'

'I need this to be completely confidential. I don't know if you know anything about the personal lives of your employees, but I happen to know Mr. Hummel so I would be thankful if you keep my identity anonymous…'

'Don't worry I don't usually mix the personal lives of my employees with my work, so there's nothing to worry about. Nevertheless I'll keep your identity completely confidential…'

'All right, then…see you in a couple of months. Thanks for taking my call and please do me the favor to communicate me with the people who's going to tell me what to do'

'Perfect, see you in some months…have a nice day, or night for you Blaine'

'Thank you Mr. Campbell, you too'

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt was waiting outside the museum's director office. This was the third time this year that he had been there and that was a new record.

'You can enter now Kurt…' Lucy, Mr. Campbell's assistant, said

'Thanks…'

He entered the huge office and greeted the director who was waiting for him seated at his huge couch.

'Hello Kurt!'

'Hi Mr. Campbell…how are you?'

'Fine, and you?'

'Fine thanks…'

'Well, I call you again because I would like to see the progress that you have for the program I told you about 2 months ago. You said you needed time and well, the clock is ticking and I need to start promoting it. I'll meet the donor on Friday and I need to give an overview of the program and your exhibition. Remember you're the main request for this thing…'

'Yes, I know sir, and I really don't know how to tell you this, but I still don't have a concrete plan about the program or my exhibition, I have several panoramas, and a general brainstorm, but not a definitive idea…' Kurt lied. The truth was he had nothing at all.

'Why Kurt? I gave you everything you needed to work! What's going on?'

'Nothing sir…but you better than anyone know that inspiration is not something we can predict. It just arrives and though I've been working hard in your request I still can't find the right path that I want to take for this work…'

'Well, Kurt I'm afraid this time I won't be the good and understanding boss. Sorry, but I need you to solve this matter for Friday, do you understand? I have the meeting with the donor at 6pm so you have until noon to give me the documentation we need, with the concept, topics, number of exhibitions and an estimate of the number of your pieces…remember you'll be hosting the first exhibition'

'But…'

'Nothing Kurt! You agreed to do this work and I already accepted the money. I'm afraid you have no choice but to prepare something whether you like it or not. We can't let down our donor…'

'Sir, but maybe if you allow me to talk to whoever the donor is, I could persuade him or her that we don't need to have a final theme right now…we could see some of the work of the other artists and start working from there…make a more inclusive theme'

'Sorry Kurt but no, you can't. The donor requested to remain anonymous and asked for YOU to open the exhibition and design the program so we can't work using the ideas of someone else…they must be yours, so you better get to work or you'll be in serious trouble Kurt…'

'Okay, sir…you'll have the proposal on Friday morning' Kurt replied crabby

'Then start working…I want you locked in your studio until you have the program…'

'Yes sir…' Kurt said standing up

'Tell Michele you're authorized to stay all day and night in your studio. Also ask him to use someone else to replace you temporarily as chief of the restoration team. I need you focused with this project.'

'Yes sir…' Kurt repeated leaving the office.

He went to his tiny office and talked to Michele, his direct boss. After he informed him about Mr. Campbell's orders, he picked up his stuff and walked toward his studio. Elliot was waiting for him outside the closed door.

'Hey Kurt! What happened? Michele told me the boss called you again'

'Yes, he wanted to see the progress for the program and the theme for my exhibition…'

'The one you still don't have? What did you do?'

'I told him I didn't have it and he gave me until Friday at noon to deliver the whole concept, theme, topics, number of exhibitions and the estimate number of paintings and sculptures that I'll use for the first exhibition…'

'Crap! What are you gonna do?'

'Maybe cry and then kill myself…?'

Elliot rolled his eyes 'You want me to help you?'

'I don't know Ell, I don't want to cause you any problems. This mysterious donor clearly stated that the idea for the program had to be mine and the boss is going to be watching me all week, so if he sees you're helping me, he's going to kill us both…'

'Fair enough, but maybe we can work from home? That way he wouldn't know I'm helping you…'

'Yeah, maybe…but let me try to do it alone first. If I need any help, you'll be the first to know. Besides I'm planning to add a photographic exhibition to all this program so you'll have to start working on that soon'

'WHAT?'

'Yes, I thought about it when I was in Mr. Campbell's office. He said I needed to design everything so I'm going to give you a shot. The donor said the thematic and number of the exhibitions didn't matter, the only request was that I design it, so...'

'OMG! Are you serious? If you really do that I'll be indebted to you for life!'

'I owe you enough Ell, it's the least I can do…'

'Thank you Kurt!'

'You're welcome…'

'Are you going to start working right now?'

'Yeah, but I don't know how to start'

Elliot looked at him confused.

'I know that the best way to develop the theme for this program is by painting and creating a whole concept as I did in my last exhibition, but I haven't painted since the whole thing with Blaine happened…' Kurt said as an explanation

'Really?'

'Yes…I've made some drawings, mostly replicas, but I haven't touched a brush in over half a year…every time I see an empty canvas my mind pictures him…'

'You'll have to channel those feelings to use them as inspiration…'

'I don't know if I can…I'm not inspired…I lost the muse'

'Why don't you use that lack of inspiration as your new muse…'

'How?'

'I don't know…you're the artist here, but try to start from there…or use him as a your source of inspiration as you did in your last exhibition…'

'I don't know if I can, at that time I had a lot of emotions in my heart, but now I feel numb…maybe if I could just see him…'

'Why don't you go to his house? Maybe he's back…'

'No, he's not back. I heard Sam talking with Mercedes about that…'

'When?'

'Yesterday. Sam was telling her that he was sick of work and that he was wishing Blaine was back, but that there was still no date for him to return…'

'I'm sorry Kurt…then, try to remember all the good times you two lived and use them for inspiration or…' Elliot bit his tongue

'Or?'

'Nothing…'

'Tell me!'

'Okay, but don't get mad at me, okay? I told you this could happen and you said you'd have to learn to live without him. Maybe, just maybe you can use this opportunity to finally free yourself from him and use this exhibition as a farewell to what you two once lived…'

Kurt remained silent. He was shocked that his mind was actually considering Elliot's last advice, even when his heart was screaming not to do it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! We're at the end, so get ready for the last 2 chapters :) Thanks for reading. XOXOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there! As I promised in CH14 here's the new chapter! (I know it's kinda late, but better late than never). Thanks for reading, and for all your reviews. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Blaine had returned to the city since late July, but had asked Sam to continue lying about his location, because he didn't want Kurt to suspect that he was the mysterious donor behind the brand new program at the museum. He had gone to visit his mother to Chicago for a couple of weeks and now he was back in his apartment. This week he was supposed to meet the director of the museum and next week he could finally return to his position at Anderson & Partners.

'So, how's Helen?' Sam asked while they were having lunch together at Blaine's apartment

'Fine, we went to her doctor's appointment and apparently the thing with her lungs is controlled. The doctor said she could start the new treatment soon'

'Those are great news Blaine!'

'Yes, I was so scared that the medication wasn't working, but fortunately everything is fine and she'll be with us for a very long time...'

'I'm so happy to hear that, for her and for you...did you talk to her?'

'Yes I did...'

'And?' Sam asked intrigued

'Nothing'

'Come on Blaine! Don't do this to me! Tell me!'

'What?'

'EVERYTHING!'

'Nothing happened!'

'Of course something happened, I talked with her a few days ago and she sounds different and you are acting different...tell me what happened?'

'Seriously Sam! Nothing happened'

'Blaine don't be like that...'

'There's nothing to tell Sam...'

'Of course there is...You just don't want me to know, but it's okay, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want. I mean, I'm your best friend and I've been there for you for almost 24 years and I know almost everything about you, but you really don't have to say anything if you don't feel like you can trust me...don't worry...I understand' Sam said using his sad voice and that so often rehearsed performance of lowering his gaze completely defeated and sighing loudly to let Blaine know that he was deeply hurt by his lack of trust.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He hated it when Sam did that thing with his voice and his head because he knew he had no choice but to tell him. 'I hate when you do that! I hate it! And you know it Sam Evans! What do you want to know? if I asked her to forgive me? Yes I did...happy?'

Sam smiled triumphantly. He better than anyone knew how to make Blaine talk.

'Well, certainly I'm pleased to hear that, but I need more details to consider myself "happy"...'

Blaine rolled his eyes again, but began to tell the story.

'It really was not a big deal. I just told her I needed to talk to her and we sat at the table and I asked her to listen to the story I was about to tell her and to not say a word until I had finished...and that was it' Blaine said

'No Blaine! I want details!' Sam demanded

'Okay! okay! I'll tell you!'

'Go on...I'm listening...'

Blaine rolled his eyes again 'Well...I didn't know how to do it, you know I've never been good with that kind of stuff, so I made up a story about a beautiful family that destiny had decided to test by taking away two of its members and then I confessed her the real problem I had with her and the whole situation...'

'Which is?' Sam asked anxiously

'You already know that'

'No, I don't. It's been a mystery to me. I'm not gonna lie, I have several theories: first I thought that you were just...let's say..."projecting" the pain you felt for the loss of your father and brother towards her because you needed to have someone to blame, but then you sent her alone to Chicago without even blinking. That's when I really started to believe that you hated her, but then when you talked about her in some events and stuff I could see that somehow you still loved her and I didn't know what to think...so...no...I don't know what is or was your real problem with her...'

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighing he said:

'I didn't want to lose her Sam! I sent her away to learn to live without her. I know it sounds stupid and selfish, but after Coop died, you better than anyone know I lost control and I saw my life falling apart in front of me. I lost everything and I was scared! No! I was terrified! That's why I sent her away...I thought that by doing that I was making us all a favor, because if she died too I wouldn't be missing her that much...Now I know that that was perhaps the second biggest mistake of my life, but I can't go back in time, so...'

'Oh Blaine! I'm so sorry, buddy. I know you went through a very hard time when Coop died and I didn't know that you were suffering so much...I tried to respect your pain and I gave you time to grieve, but if I had known what I know now... I would had made you talk back then...'

'I know Sam, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't even understand half the things I'm telling you right now...and I just want to thank you man...for everything... You've been there for me and my family since I can recall. And I've never thanked you for what you've done for us, so thanks buddy...You're the greatest friend of all. I love you man, I really do...I don't know what would I be doing without your stupid face in my life'

'I know you love me and you know I do too...and you have nothing to thank me for...we're brothers and that's what brothers do...'

'Brothas from anotha motha yo!' Blaine said laughing loudly and making a strange gesture with his hand

Sam started laughing 'I can't believe you remember that!' He said repeating the gesture

Blaine laughed too 'Those were good times...'

'They really were...I think our parents really wanted to kill us when we had that rappers' phase...I still have the gold chains we bought'

'You still have them? Oh god! you need to get rid of those things' Blaine said laughing

'Yeah, one day...but do not try to change the subject...what happened after you asked her to forgive you...? what did she say?'

'Nothing, she just cried and then she also asked me to forgive her for being absent when we needed her the most and we hugged and that was it...'

'Just like that?'

'Just like that...'

'And how do you feel?'

'Fine...in peace, I guess. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life so at least I had to fix that part...'

'I'm happy you did it because you know you could not keep living like that. I think one day you'll have to thank a certain someone for helping you get out of that stupid fortress that you called life…'

Blaine laughed. 'Yeah I know, one day I'll do it…how is he?' He asked as he always did

'Kurt? Fine, I think he's working like crazy with the request from the "mysterious" donor' Sam said mocking Blaine

'I didn't want him to work like crazy, I just wanted to give him the chance to promote his work…'

'I know, but you of all people know the guy. He's a perfectionist...what else did you expect him to be doing?'

'Yeah I know, I just hope he doesn't kills himself in the process...when he's working he often forgets to eat or even breathe'

'Don't worry I'm sure my girl is keeping an eye on him...he'll be fine'

'Yeah…did you do what I asked you?'

'What? Say in front of him that you're still "out of town"?'

'Yes…'

'Yes my friend, I did it last Sunday…'

'Okay thanks…I don't want him to suspect that the donor is actually me…after all, the request for him to be the designer of the whole thing is kind of suspicious'

'Yeah it is suspicious, but only because we know it's you. But don't worry buddy, he always refers to the donor as a she, so I guess he has no clue that it's actually you...though one day you'll have to tell him that too'

'I really hope so…and I certainly do not think so, he doesn't needs to know that I gave money to the museum. I don't want him to think that I'm stalking him or worse trying to get close to him using my money...I did what I did just because I want the best for him, that's a secret that I'll take with me when I die'

Sam rolled his eyes internally. He knew his friend was a lost cause, so he just nodded politely and changed the subject.

'As you wish...hmmm...What are you going to do today?'

'Why?'

'Mercedes has some tickets for a show in a small Broadway theater and she can't go…would you like to go with me? I heard that the play is actually good...it's about a tragic love story'

'A tragic love story? I don't think so Sam…my love story is tragic enough, so no...besides, someone could see me'

'You can disguise yourself…'

'Thanks Sam, but no. I'm not in the mood for that. I do have some plans for the night, but those are kind of just for me…'

Sam looked at him puzzled and asked anticipating the answer

'Are they part of your plan to leave Kurt behind?'

'Kind of…'

Sam rolled his eyes 'Okay, as I already told you...Do whatever you want, but I still think you're an idiot and you're making a big mistake!'

'Thanks…' Blaine said standing up from the table and walking to the kitchen to leave the dirty dishes there

'Blaine?' Sam asked following him with the other dirty dishes

'Yes?'

'Earlier you said that the thing with your mom was perhaps the second biggest mistake of your life, I assume that the thing with your brother is something you regret too, but can I ask you what's the number one? What's THE biggest mistake of your life?'

'I thought you already knew but...losing Kurt...'

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt had been stuck in his studio for three days in a row since he had talked with his boss. He had come and gone from home just to change clothes and to have a couple hours of sleep. It was Wednesday and he was still delayed with the whole program. He had had some progress with the technical things and the logistical arrangements, but in the creative sector he was still completely blank.

'Kurt, I'm off for today…do you want me to stay? I can try to help you if you want...' Elliot suggested

'Hmmm no…I'm fine, thanks Ell' Kurt replied

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah I'm fine…thanks anyway and have a great night…'

'Okay, but tomorrow if you don't have something for the "concept idea" I don't care if I get into trouble, I'll help you, okay?'

'Yeah…thanks…'

'Okay…then, I'll see you tomorrow…'

'Yeah…bye Ell'

'Bye...and by the way, tomorrow we're going to clean this place...it looks like a dumpster!'

Kurt smiled and looked around exhaling in defeat. His new studio was in fact a mess. There were papers all over the place, food scraps, clothes, a couple of empty cups of coffee, and pieces of what once had been paintings.

'I'll take your word'

'Then it's set...see ya!'

'Bye'

Kurt liked his new studio; it had been a gift from the mysterious donor, and although at first that thought made him feel uncomfortable, eventually he began to get used to the idea and now he couldn't deny that the place was useful and was something he was grateful for. When the museum had received the generous donation, the director ordered to condition five new studios for designers. They had given Kurt the largest one. It was a very large room with high windows that allowed natural lighting and ventilation, leaving all the walls free to hang everything he wanted. He had a couple of desks and everything he needed to work. However, right now he was not thrilled to be there. Everything related to the stupid program and the work he had to deliver for Friday was something he hated. He felt trapped. The studio was like his own little prison all courtesy of the mysterious donor.

'At least is an expensive prison' he murmured to himself and very reluctantly picked up another empty canvas.

He knew that the whole concept for the program would come out from one of his paintings, but this new attempt to create something, like all the others he had tried since Monday, had ended up being about the same thing: a pair of bright hazel-eyes. He cursed himself and tore the painting as he has done with the others.

'Why Blaine? Why? Why are you haunting me like this? I know I made a mistake, I swear I tried to fix things, but I couldn't find you! And yes! Maybe Elliot was right and I missed the opportunity to be with you, but you also could have called me! Why didn't you call? Why did you give up so easily? I know you think that I'm with someone new and to be honest... I fucking hate you for that! After all I did for you, after all we shared, after all we lived...you really think I could be with someone else who wasn't you? I thought you knew me better!' He cried tearing the canvas with a knife, trying to take out his pain and frustration with each stroke.

'I love you. I really love you, but I have to forget you! I need to get you out of my head! You're driving me crazy!' He said falling on the floor defeated. A piece of the now shattered painting fell right next to him. It was a single eye. Blaine's eye. He looked at it with tears in his eyes and said aloud:

'I hate you! I hate YOU and those stupid and beautiful eyes! How am I supposed to forget you? How?'

Kurt grabbed his coat, closed the studio and left the museum running. It was late and he needed to escape from himself, from his still very much alive feelings for Blaine. He ran with no particular direction in mind. He just let his legs carried him wherever they wanted. He had the whole park to try to leave behind the stress. Because of one thing he was certain about: there was no way he could leave Blaine behind any time soon.

o-o-o-o-o

It was late and Blaine had had a very difficult time deciding whether it was right or not to do what he was planning to do. After a few hours of internal struggle he made up his mind and headed to a very special place. He sat down and began reading a tiny piece of paper. His eyes were full of water, but still he was smiling. His face reflected a lot of emotions, pain, love, loss, hope, sadness...peace.

'Back when everything started, I used to believe that I had full control of my life, that everything was as I wanted it to be, and that I was capable of handling and shaping my own destiny, but then I met you and everything changed. You reminded me how fragile life can be and that no one can control its own destiny. You made me see things in a very different way and for that I'll always be grateful. Thanks to you, now I am a better person. I'm not perfect and I'm certainly not aiming to be, but I know I am better because of you...You changed me, you gave me a purpose, you made me believe in myself and turned me into a different person. I wish things would have ended up differently between us, but they did not and now I think it's time for me to let you be happy...For months I've been holding on to those little things we shared in the hope of finding you again and be together once again...however that has not been possible, and now I have to stop being so selfish...for you, for me...for us...this is not a goodbye...it's just a until we meet again...' He muttered and pulled out a lighter from his pocket.

His hands trembled a little when he put the flame near the paper and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

'Please forgive me...' he muttered

The paper he had in his hand started to burn and he fixed his eyes on the beautiful handwriting that was being consumed by the flames. The words: "with love" were now disappearing. It was Kurt's goodbye note.

'I'll always miss you…and love you...' Blaine murmured when the piece of paper disappeared in his hand and the ashes flew straight into the starry sky.

o-o-o-o-o

Kurt had stopped running and now he was just walking through the park. His eyes were red and a bit swollen from all the crying, but he was more relaxed than before. He had had some time to think and now he knew what he had to do. He had to give his story with Blaine a closure. What Elliot had told him a couple of days ago made sense. He had to use this new exhibition as a farewell to what he had once lived with Blaine. He didn't want it, but he had to do it. For his own sanity. It had been some months and he knew that probably Blaine had moved on and had completely forgotten about him.

He thought for a minute where to start this new plan and he remembered the first dinner they had had together, the walk along this same park and the stargazing, and he immediately knew where he had to go.

'I'm sorry...' he whispered to himself

Kurt walked and walked until he finally saw the familiar bench that marked the path through the woods that led to the secretly hidden stargazing spot that he had shared with Blaine that night. Kurt started walking when he suddenly froze. He blinked several times to assure his eyes were not deceiving him. There was someone in their spot seated on the grass. He looked a lot like Blaine, but couldn't be him, because as far as Kurt knew he was still out of town. Kurt blinked again and looked at the stranger one more time. He didn't look like Blaine, he was Blaine. Kurt was sure about it, he knew that man like his own soul and HE was there, seated on the ground looking at the sky. Kurt stopped breathing.

* * *

**I won't say anything about the end of this chapter and the plot of the last one, but you can pretty much try to guess what's going to happen. I just hope you like the way I'm going to end this story! Stay tuned for the last chapter. Love you all! XOXOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's here! The last chapter! It's sad to say goodbye to this story after 16 chapters, but I think it's time for a change, so I'll start with a brand new story soon. Before I let you read what I did with this chapter, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this fic! I'm so glad you enjoyed it, because as I said in the first chapter, I'm very proud of it! If you don't remember the first few chapters I encourage you to read them again once you're done with this one, especially chapter 3, you'll see why ;)  
**

**Hope you can continue reading the new stories that I still have for you all ;) Anyway, enjoy this last chapter...This is for all of you with a very special dedication to MrsMusicAddict and Rori Potter (You guys are the best readers! I loved all your reviews! THANK YOU!) Hope you all like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Blaine didn't see Kurt until he was seated beside him. He very quickly wiped the tears that were still running down his cheeks and tried to hide his face beneath his scarf. His heart pounded so hard that he could even hear it in his own ears.

'Hi…' Kurt murmured

'Hi…' Blaine replied almost whispering. He had lost his voice.

'You're back…' Kurt said as a matter of fact

'Yeah…'

'When did you come back?'

'A couple of days ago…' Blaine replied

Kurt frowned confused. He remembered Sam telling Mercedes that Blaine was still out of town...a couple of days ago.

'I thought that…never mind…how have you been?' He asked politely

'Fine…and you?'

'Fine thanks…'

'How's work?' Blaine asked

'Pretty intense at the moment…and yours?' Kurt asked back

Blaine smiled slightly. 'Likewise…'

'I heard you were out of town dealing with all the transnational's cruisers contract…I thought you said you wouldn't go…'

'Yeah…at the end I decided to go and supervise everything myself….'

'Why?'

Blaine shrugged and looked down again. They both remained silent. Zillions of unspoken words and feelings were flying between them. Blaine's gaze was fixed on the ground and Kurt's eyes were staring at him intently. Kurt didn't know what to do, just a few minutes ago he had decided to give his story with Blaine a closure and now that he was looking at him that idea seemed impossible. He knew Blaine had loved him once, but a lot of time had passed, and he wasn't sure if that was still true. The chances that Blaine was not interested anymore were high.

'And…what were you doing here?' Kurt asked a little nervous

'Burying and leaving behind…'

Kurt frowned confused 'What were you burying and leaving behind?'

'My mistakes…' Blaine answered

'Hmmm…and why in here?'

Blaine looked him in the eyes and turned around as quickly as possible. He was debating whether to tell him the truth or not. In his head the idea sounded good, even romantic, but he was not sure if Kurt would think the same thing once he hear it.

'I wanted to…nothing forget it!'

'What Blaine?' Kurt asked looking at him with a hint of tenderness. He knew Blaine was not the kind of guy who opened his heart so easily.

'I…hmmm…I just wanted to see if it was true…'

'If it was true what?'

'The…hmmm…the bridge of magpies…' Blaine said looking at the sky

Kurt was motionless. His heart had skipped several beats and his eyes were looking at Blaine completely stunned.

'Ex…excuse me?' he managed to say

'Did you know that today, August 20*, is the 7th week of the 7th moon in the Chinese calendar? I looked it up…' Blaine said, looking quickly at Kurt's eyes and focusing his gaze once more towards the sky

Kurt couldn't say a word. His heart was pounding, his stomach was full of butterflies and his hands were sweating like crazy. He couldn't believe that Blaine had remembered the stories he had told him about the stars and particularly that story.

'It…is…?' he asked almost in a whisper. He was breathless.

'Yes, I know it's silly, but I just wanted to know if Altair and Vega could be together again…I can't remember the names you said that the Chinese people used to call those stars'

Kurt's eyes were wet, but he fought back the tears and whispered tenderly:

'Zhinü and Niülang...'

'Those...'

'And...are they together?' Kurt asked

'I don't think so…' Blaine replied not taking his eyes away from the sky

'Why not?'

'Because it's too late…'

In that moment Kurt didn't know if Blaine was still talking about the stars or about them, so gathering all his courage, he said:

'Well, I do think they are together. Because it's never too late for those who love each other deeply…do you remember why I liked this story so much? Why it was my favorite?'

'No…'

'Because for me it's the biggest proof of the power of love. Love always finds a way…'

'Even if it's just for one night…?'

'Yes…when you love someone it doesn't matter if you're with that person for a couple of minutes, hours, days, months or years. Love is not measured by the time you spend with a person, is measured by the moments that you share. And those moments, even the smallest ones, will be stored in your heart forever…love has no time, if the feelings are still there then love is timeless…'

'But feelings are not eternal…people die, people change…' Blaine said

'Yes, people die and changes, but feelings don't. Sometimes they do are eternal…there are certain feelings that stay in your heart forever…and even if you try with all your soul, you can never get rid of them. Those are feelings that will be with you until your last day...in the form of a kiss, a hug, a smile, a tear or even a memory. Think about your dad and brother and you'll see that what I'm saying is nothing but the truth...'

Blaine's eyes filled with tears. He knew that Kurt was right and that what he felt for him was exactly that kind of feelings. He would love him forever. Kurt looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. Worried, he took his hand and said:

'I'm sorry! I shouldn't have mentioned your family...Are you alright?'

Blaine's expression changed. He looked at their now intertwined hands and panicked. Kurt followed his gaze and saw why Blaine looked more scared than hurt. He was wearing a ring.

'OMG! Did you...did you marry again?' Kurt asked stunned

Blaine quickly removed his hand from Kurt's and hid the ring completely embarrassed. Kurt looked down, his heart was completely broken for the second time. He now knew that it was really too late for them.

o-o-o-o-o

After several minutes that actually felt like hours for both of them, Blaine spoke again. His voice was weak and sounded somewhat embarrassed.

'I…I…I didn't marry again…' He said removing his ring and placing it on Kurt's thigh

Kurt looked at the ring and the familiar B and K gave him relief.

'I just...I...I never really took it off from my finger…' Blaine explained

'Why not?' Kurt asked looking at him shyly

'I don't know. I guess I didn't want to meet someone new…I don't need it. If I ever consider getting married again I would only do it with one person…' Blaine said looking at Kurt straight in the eyes

'Blaine I…'

'Don't worry Kurt…I know you're now with someone new and I'm truly happy for you. I never really appreciated what we had until I lost it, but I'm happy you've found someone who treats you like you deserve, you're a great man and you deserve to have someone who's…'

'Can you please shut up?' Kurt interrupted him.

Blaine looked at him stunned.

'You didn't lose me, we both lost each other. What happened between us was both our faults and I'm not with someone new Blaine…I haven't been with anyone since we divorced…'

'But…'

'Yes, I know you saw me with someone at the exhibition…but the guy with the flowers was Noah, Finn's best friend. He brought me those flowers because those were my brother's favorites...and don't worry, Sam didn't tell me anything, I heard him talking about that with Mercedes…'

'Sam knew?'

'Yes, it's hard to explain, but one day Mercedes and Sam talked at the loft about us and what had happened between us. They shared both sides of the story, Mercedes told Sam everything she knew about me, and Sam did the same about you'

Blaine's eyes opened widely and he turned pale. He was afraid of what Sam could have said and Kurt knew it, so he continued:

'Don't worry Blaine, he respected your family story, he just talked about your...hmmm...your feelings for me and about what had happened between us. Anyway, they thought I was not there, so Mercedes made Sam promise he wouldn't tell you anything…and Sam did the same with her, though I had already heard it all so the promise was pointless...'

Blaine was speechless. His mind was trying to process everything.

'I tried to find you, I traveled to Italy but…'

'You went there?' Blaine asked stunned

'Yes…during the conversation Sam confessed you weren't in the country and when Mercedes asked him where you were, he said something about Barcelona, but then he also said something about you heading to Italy in a couple days, so I went there instead…'

'Why?'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Isn't it obvious? Because I loved you…' He said

'You loved me?'

'No I don't, I still love you...' Kurt confessed smiling softly

Blaine smiled back shyly and tears ran down his face 'Why Kurt? I'm a selfish human being with trust issues who doesn't know how to love…I'm a complete mess Kurt! I'm broken…'

'No, you're not. You trusted me and I know that I can fix you…and you do know how to love…I can see it right now in your eyes…' Kurt said moving closer to him and putting his arm around Blaine's neck

'Why? Why did you fall in love with someone like me?'

'I didn't fall in love with you…' Kurt replied sincerely, and quoting a book he had recently read he added 'I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way… I knew who you were and I loved you for that. I won't deny that there were times I really wanted to slap you hard in the face, but most of the time all I wanted to do was shut up that stupid mouth of yours with a kiss. You allowed me to be part of your life, you told me your deepest secrets and from that moment I knew you were all I ever wanted, I knew I would never be able to be away from you…you brought chaos to my orderly life…Forgive me for having signed those damn papers without waiting for you, but I thought you had just used me and Larry said you had sent him and I felt betrayed and I was stupid and...'

Blaine leaned closer and silenced Kurt with an effective kiss. Kurt smiled hugging him tightly and kissed him back.

'I love you…' Blaine whispered for the first time

'I know you do...and I love you too…' Kurt said, wiping the tears that, inexplicably, kept falling down Blaine's eyes.

They kissed again, this time with more passion. Their souls were reconnecting and everything was in its place again, as it always should have been.

o-o-o-o-o

'Can I ask you something…?' Blaine murmured, lifting his head from Kurt's chest. They were lying on the grass embracing each other.

'Yes…'

'At your exhibition…the…hmmm…missing painting at the main piece was…hmmm…the one you gave me?'

Kurt smiled broadly and rolling his eyes, he asked:

'How do you know that there was a missing painting in that piece? I never had the chance to give you the tour...you ran away'

Blaine laughed. 'I heard a girl talking to her friends…she was at your opening tour and she explained what you said about that particular piece…she said you had mentioned that only one person besides you could understand the whole picture'

'And what do you think?'

'Honestly? At the beginning I thought it might be me, but then…I don't know. Maybe I read a lot into it…'

'You didn't read a lot into it because if you had done that, you would have known for sure it was all about you…didn't you read the small inscription I wrote for you inspired by your actual description of the painting I gave you?'

'Well I did…but I didn't think it was about me…I mean, I wanted to believe it but…'

'Really Blaine…I think almost everybody at that exhibition could see that everything was about you…Luisa, Matt's wife even told me something about it…'

'She was there?'

'Yes, I invited her…'

'I'm sorry…I am very dumb in all these love things…I'm not very good at getting messages…but you already knew that…'

'Yes indeed…'

'Well, I guess now you can finally complete that piece…'

'No, I don't want to do that'

'Why not?'

'Because is already complete…that was the main idea of that painting. It was meant only for us to understand it…no one else in the world has to understand what I feel for you…what you mean in my life'

'And what do I mean in your life?'

Kurt rolled his eyes and slapping Blaine's head he whispered: 'Everything...'

Blaine smiled warmly and added: 'You want to see something?'

'Yes…'

Blaine pulled out his phone from his pocket and showed Kurt his phone's background image.

'OMG! That's my painting…I mean your painting...'

'Yes, I took that picture before I left…it has been my phone's display image ever since. When you left I used to stare at that painting for hours. It helped me relive what we had lived, the good and the bad, so when I decided to go to Europe I thought about taking it with me, but I was afraid that someone could steal it or ruin it, so I just take it with me in a different way…'

'That's sweet…' Kurt said smiling warmly

'No! That's cheesy…what did you do to me?' Blaine said laughing with relief for the very first time in so many months

'I fixed you…' Kurt murmured

'Yes you did…I love you'

A single tear escaped from Kurt's eyes. Blaine looked at him worried and asked:

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…it's just that I thought I'd never hear you say those words…and I love to hear you saying them because I love you too…'

'I-LOVE-YOU' Blaine said again, making sure that this time he was kissing Kurt while he repeated them.

o-o-o-o-o

'You know? This place is very special for me…' Blaine said pointing to the grass and the trees surrounding them.

'Why?' Kurt asked

'Because that day when you told me about the stars and we had that amazing dinner, was the first time I started to see you in a different way. That day you started to break down my walls…'

'Really?'

'Yes…I know we met at the party, but I like to think that we actually met right here. I know it's stupid, but that day it was the first time I really saw YOU. You made me do things I never thought I would be doing, like sitting in this same place, for example...'

'Really?'

'Yes, if you had known me before that day, you'd probably have known that I was not in the habit of doing that kind of stuff...'

'So eating at a common restaurant, kneeling in a random spot in Central Park and walking at night around the city without using your beloved car was completely off the Blaine Anderson's menu?'

'Completely off...but I think that in a way my soul knew something that my mind and body didn't know yet. It knew that you would be the one to save me, that our lives were meant to be just one, that you'd be the man I'd love and hold fearlessly and forever, which is why it never really felt like I was getting to know you, it always felt like if I was remembering you from something. As if every lifetime you and I have lived, we'd chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all the eternity...'

'Blaine...'

'Wait, let me finish please...a few hours ago I was determined to leave you behind. I didn't want it, but I knew I had to do it. For you and for me and...I just feel so lucky that you found me again, that we're together again, because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do is spend my life loving you…so Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me...again?' Blaine suddenly asked

Kurt's shock was evident, but instead of answering he burst out laughing loudly.

'What's so funny? I'm serious here…' Blaine asked wounded

'Nothing…I'm sorry. I know you are, it's just that…I never told you this, but Artie, the guy from the party; he emailed me some photos and videos from our wedding and it's funny that you're repeating almost the same words you told me that day…'

'There are photos and videos? How? When? Never mind...I know it sounds weird, but I guess I knew ever since that it was you the only one for me…so what's your answer? Will you marry me again? I'm dying here…'

'Yeah, yeah...of course I will…nothing in this world would make me more happy than to be your husband again…forever' Kurt said smiling

Blaine kissed him again and they embraced tightly under the starry sky. Blaine suddenly burst into laugh too.

'Did I miss the joke?' Kurt asked

'It's not a joke, it's more like a revelation…'

'Of what?'

'Of everything…the last few years I've been trying to avoid any kind of personal attachment and suddenly life decided to give me what I was certainly not asking, but desperately needing…'

'What?'

'Love…' Blaine replied smiling warmly

'Oh Honey! Now I do believe you're being really cheesy…' Kurt said mocking him

Blaine laughed uncontrollably and kissed him again. Between sweet caresses and kisses something changed in the atmosphere surrounding them. It was as if somehow nature knew what was happening, what was witnessing...the reunion of two kindred souls, the commitment of two boys who were destined to find each other even in the darkest of times. All of the stars were witnessing a kiss that not only marked the beginning of a new life full of love, but also the rewriting of a very unexpected love story. Their love story.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and I really hope you liked it! I used a paraphrased version of Blaine's proposal because I'm still not over it and after the shocking spoilers I think we have to remember what was good, now more than ever...Wait for more stories and once again thanks for reading! XOXOXO See you in the next story...Alexis  
**

***August 20 (2015) is the actual 7th moon of the 7th month in the Chinese calendar. The festivity is known as the Qixi festival (Valentine's day for them). I thought it was kinda cute to use that day to bring them together again. ;)**


End file.
